Imagine Me and You
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Sequel to Since You've Been Gone. Jude went to Montana to be with Tommy, but will things work out the way they hope? We'll have to see.
1. Ryder

Here it is. The sequel to Since You've Been Gone. I'm sorry that I took forever, but hopefully you guys will forgive me! Well I'll make this short and let you get to the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.

* * *

"Sadie!" Jude says pacing in the Courtier's backyard. It had stopped raining a while ago, but it was still chilly outside. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?"

"What else do I want?" Sadie practically shrieks into the phone. "I want to know what was going through your head when you ran out on your birthday party! I want to know what made you leave without a note or anything! You had us all worried that something had happened to you!" Sadie says and then stops to take a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me that Tommy wanted you to come see him in Montana? I'm your sister Jude; I would've liked to have known. Don't you care? Or is everything about you right now? And nothing else matters."

"Whoa! Sadie where is this all coming from?" Jude asks surprised by her sisters outburst.

"I'm just saying Jude. This is the second time you've ran out on a party meant for you. I mean Cassie Steele was here, along with a bunch of other reporters, all of them here to get an exclusive on you birthday bash. And you know what Jude, it's kinda hard to do that with no birthday girl!"

"I'm sorry Sades, but they're just reporters. They'll write a column on me not being there and that's the end of it. Big deal! I mean I wasn't missing anything important. Just me singing a couple of songs."

"Jude." Sadie says in an annoyed voice. "That's not the point. The point is that you ran off and were impulsive…Again!"

"That's not the only thing that's got you peeved Sadie." Jude says shaking her head. "What's got you upset? Because you wouldn't be this mad over me leaving my birthday party."

"Well." Sadie says, mumbling. "Mom was here. She was going to surprise you. Thought it would be nice if the whole family got to spend your birthday together."

"The whole family?" Jude asks with a cynical voice. "When you say the whole family, you mean her and Don. You don't mean her and Dad." Jude says laughing. "Sadie, do I need to remind you that Don is not my father, and never will be. And that I'm sorry that I missed mom and wrecked your guy's plans, but I don't really care. I didn't need to be ambushed on my birthday anyways."

"Jude it wasn't going to be an ambush!" Sadie says defensively.

"Oh no? Well then what do you consider an ambush Sadie?" Jude asks. "Because I always thought an ambush was when you got cornered into something and couldn't get out of it. Which is exactly what you guys were planning to do to me." Jude yells. "You were going to all gang up on me at my birthday and there would've been nothing I could've done to stop it, not without making a scene at least."

"Jude. Mom just wants to talk to you. Is that to much to ask for?" Sadie asks. "I mean she is still your mother."

Rolling her eyes, Jude stops pacing and runs a hand through her hair. Turning around she sees Tommy coming outside to join her. With him he's carrying two cups of coffee and has a blanket under his arm. Smiling Jude turns back around and speaks a little quieter. "No it's not Sadie. And maybe when I get back we can all get together and talk, but for right now I'm in Montana and that's where I'm going to be for a while." Jude says with a note of finality in her voice. "Now will you please tell Darius I will talk to him tomorrow and that I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble." Jude asks. When she gets no response she rolls her eyes and hangs up the phone. Turning around she sees Tommy sitting at the patio table in his parents' backyard and he's looking at Jude intently. Not saying anything Jude walks over and sits down in the chair next to Tommy, letting out a long, tired sigh she leans forward and grabs the other cup of coffee, knowing that it's made exactly how she likes it.

For the longest time neither one say anything. They sit there staring up at the stars or at each other, both having so much running through their heads that the silence is peaceful, instead of awkward. Finally setting down his coffee Tommy leans forward and grabs Jude's hand and gives it a light squeeze, when she looks at him he gives her a concerned face. "Is everything ok?"

On instinct Jude opens her mouth to say it's nothing, but pausing she looks at Tommy and sees that he truly cares and is worried. Looking down at the ground Jude musters up the courage to be completely honest. "My mom came back." Jude says looking up to see Tommy's mouth fall open in surprise. "Yeah I know." Jude says sharing his surprise and shock. "And she wants to be this one big happy family. Her, Sadie, me, and Don!" Jude says closing her eyes. "She just wants me to forget. Forget that she abandoned me. That she ran out on her family to marry Don and go travel Europe for a year." Jude says standing up to pace, and blinking back tears. "I mean does she expect me to forgive her for trying to sell my home? Does she think that it's ok to do that? Because it's not! It's wrong and it's…it's…" Jude says turning back to Tommy, seeing the sad look on his face, Jude can't hold it in anymore and she starts to cry. Feeling Tommy wrapping his arms around her Jude just closes her eyes and lets the tears fall. Because as much as she liked to admit that what her mother does doesn't bother her, deep down it really does.

Holding Jude in his arms Tommy just rests her head on his shoulder. Lowering them both back into his seat Tommy cradles Jude in his lap and lightly rubs her back. Silently swearing in his head at how careless and heartless Victoria Harrison can be. His parents weren't perfect, but at least they didn't ignore him. If anything they wanted to keep him close. Rubbing Jude's back Tommy whispers in her ear. "It's ok Jude. You're right. It's wrong and it's not fair." And that's how they sat for about half an hour.

Clearing her throat Jude blinks a couple of times. Lifting her head she looks up to see that Tommy has his eyes closed and is just rubbing her back. Sighing Jude just rests her head back down on Tommy's shoulder. "Thank you." Jude says quietly, her throat feels so raw from crying that she can't really talk. "I didn't mean to go all emotional on you." Jude says hoping to bypass any awkwardness. Tommy had never been real good with dealing with girls crying or girls that are very emotional.

Running his hands lightly through her hair one last time Tommy leans back to look down at Jude. "It's fine girl. It's the least I could do." Tommy says smiling and planting a light kiss on Jude's forehead. "I'm grateful I'm not the cause of those tears." Tommy says kissing Jude's left eyes, tasting salt from her tears. "I just wish I could take away all of your pain." He says quietly before lightly kissing her other eye. Looking to see Jude's smile, Tommy is happy that she isn't as upset. Leaning down this time he kisses her on the lips, but still just a light and as sweet as the last three kisses have been. Feeling Jude shiver a little he feels her pull away to grab the blanket from the table. "Are you cold?" Tommy asks feeling her forehead. Pulling his hand back her frowns at how hot she feels.

"I'm freezing" Jude says wrapping herself in Tommy's blanket and standing up. "Can we maybe go back inside where it's warm?" Jude asks turning around to go inside, but is stopped by Tommy grabbing her arm.

"Jude, wait." Tommy says pulling her closer to him. "You feel really hot, I think you might be sick." Tommy says frowning.

"Tommy I'm fine. Just a little chilled from out in the rain before." Jude says following him inside.

"Here stay down here, I'm going to go get the thermometer to take your temperature."

Rolling her eyes Jude lays down on Tommy's couch and pulls the blanket tighter, but no matter what she does, her teeth still want to chatter together and she feels like she's freezing. Sitting back up Jude looks around to see if Tommy's coming back. When she doesn't see him she gets impatient, Jude decides to go look for him. Standing up Jude slowly walks towards the staircase where Tommy had disappeared to. Looking up Jude gets really dizzy and sees the staircase is swaying back and forth. Taking a couple of steps Jude feels like the room is getting darker and the next thing she knows everything is black.

Slowly creeping out of the bathroom upstairs Tommy quietly walks past his parents bedroom. He doesn't want to be making noise and waking them up. Getting to the top of the stair case, Tommy hears a noise and turns to see that nothing is there. Shrugging his shoulders Tommy quietly starts to go down the stairs. Seeing something at the bottom of the staircase, Tommy's heart jumps to his throat when he sees the blonde hair under the blanket. Rushing down the stairs Tommy picks Jude up and puts her in his lap. Shaking her to wake up, Tommy cries out in worry when she doesn't react. "Jude! Jude wake up!"

* * *

Hey everyone!!!!! I'm so so so sorry that I have taken so long to start this sequel. I have been home sick this last week and I haven't been able to write. But last night I sat down at the computer and I didn't get up until I had something typed. So here is the end result. Hopefully you guys enjoy!! Can't wait to read what you all think


	2. Awake

**Here is the newest chapter…I'm so sorry that it took me like a week to update, it's just things have been crazy! Hopefully you guys will forgive me! Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I fought a major case of writers block to get this. But enough of me…here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. **

Waking up, but not opening her eyes, Jude senses she is no longer on the couch in Tommy's house. Blinking a couple of times Jude sees that she is in a bedroom. Turning she sees a person sleeping in a chair, looking closer she recognizes Tommy's face. Smiling Jude tries to sit up, but stops when she gets that dizzy, tired feeling. "You should stay lying down." Someone says lightly, causing Jude to jump in surprise. Turning she sees a women standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." The lady says stepping into the room. "I'm Sylvia Courtier, Thomas' mother." Sylvia says holding out her hand for Jude to shake. Looking at the women Jude only sees a small resemblance to Tommy. Sylvia's facial features are too soft. But you can tell by looking into her eyes that she's Tommy's mom, they're that same crystal blue that Jude gets lost in when she looks into Tommy's eyes. Smiling Jude leans forward to shake Sylvia's hand, wincing at the pain in her head and joints.

"What's wrong with me?" Jude asks resting back into the bed.

Sylvia gives Jude a comforting smile before sitting at the foot of the bed. "You're body is tired and sick. You're suffering from exhaustion and a fever. Your temperature was 104.2." Sylvia says and waits for the news to sink in. "When was the last time you got a decent nights rest and a proper meal?" Sylvia asks in a motherly voice.

Jude just gets a sheepish look on her face and shrugs her shoulders, because honestly. She didn't know the answer to either of those questions. It's been awhile is all she knew. Feeling a tingle in her throat Jude coughs and since the room was so quiet it was a lot louder than expected. Causing noise to come from the chair, both Sylvia and Jude look to see Tommy stir in his sleep, Jude smiles at how cute he looks.

All of this doesn't go unnoticed by Sylvia who is wondering more and more about this mystery girl of Tommy's. "You gave him quite a scare when you fainted." Sylvia finally says. "He almost had you in his truck before I got him to stop and let me look at you." Noticing Jude's confusion she explains. "I used to be a nurse, before Vincent became Chief Justice. So I figured, before my son whisked you off to the ER, that I could maybe see if there was anything I could do."

Nodding her head Jude looks at her hands clasped in her lap. Not knowing what to say and not wanting to say anything stupid. Finally looking up, Jude notices Sylvia watching her. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused. This isn't exactly the first impression that I was going for." Jude says with an apologetic smile. "I was hoping to be awake when I met you or maybe even conscious." Jude says resorting to humor to cover unwanted tension and nerves.

Surprised by Jude's openness and humor Sylvia laughs a little loud, causing Tommy to stir some more. Covering her mouth Sylvia waits to see her son settle back into his sleep. "It's ok dear. I know you didn't plan to faint on the stairwell." She says squeezing Jude's knee before standing up. "These things always happen. Especially when you want to make a good impression." Turning around Sylvia stops mid step and looks back at Jude. "I'm going to get you some breakfast. What would you like de…" Stopping herself Sylvia turns around. "I'm sorry. Thomas never did tell me your name."

Trying not to frown, Jude looks away to cover the disappointment in her eyes, Tommy hadn't mentioned her at all apparently. "Jude. My name is Jude."

"Well Jude." Sylvia says smiling. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm." Jude says thinking about what she truly wants, J-shaped pancakes. But not wanting to be anymore trouble than she was, Jude considers what else sounds good. "I'll just have some toast and cup of coffee." Jude says simply, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh nonsense." Sylvia says frowning. "Breakfast is important, especially for you right now. No. How about I make you some eggs and toast and nice glass of orange juice?" Not waiting for an answer Sylvia walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

With a small smile on her face Jude lays her head back and looks at the ceiling. "Why didn't you just ask her for pancakes?" Startled, Jude looks up and over at Tommy who is now sitting up and staring at her.

"I didn't want to be anymore trouble than I already am." Jude says frowning. How long had he been awake?

"Jude. My mother wouldn't mind making you pancakes. I actually think she would enjoy it." Tommy says standing up and walking towards Jude. Putting his hand on her forehead he smiles. "You don't feel as hot as you did earlier. That's a good sign." Shooing his hand away from his head Jude gives Tommy a look that's a cross of confusion, anger, sadness, and annoyance. "What's that look for?" Tommy asks smiling, sitting down next to Jude in the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Jude asks the first question of many.

"Since the first time I stirred after my mom came in, after you coughed." Tommy says, knowing it would annoy and confuse her more.

"Where am I?" Jude asks, not wanting to get into why he pretended to be asleep. Knowing Tommy the answer would confuse her more.

"I didn't have time to set up your room for you, so I just put you in my room." Tommy says.

Nodding her head Jude looks around the room. This was Tommy's room; she was in Tommy's bed. Smiling Jude looks back at Tommy and sees him quietly watching her. Blushing, Jude closes her eyes and sighs. Thinking about what Sylvia said Jude looks back at Tommy and wonders what has been going through his mind lately. "Tommy?" Jude asks noticing the far off look in his eyes. When Tommy looks at her and smiles, Jude lets it go. Chalking it up to him just being tired and worried. Sitting quietly Jude starts to bite her lower lip to stop the anxious feeling in her stomach.

Seeing the tell tale sign of Jude biting her lip when nervous, Tommy quirks a brow. "What's going on in that head of yours Harrison?"

Surprised at how well Tommy could read her, Jude gives him a wide-eyed look. Then lightly laughing Jude shakes her head. Before she can reply though, Sylvia walks back into the room carrying with her a tray with Jude's toast and juice. Thankful for the interruption, Jude smiles brightly and Sylvia. Feeling the weight leave the bed, Jude looks back to see Tommy standing up and taking a couple steps back from her. Making distance between them, but Jude has no idea why.

"Oh Thomas, you're awake." Sylvia says brightly. "Well I wish I would've known that." She says setting the tray down in front of Jude. "Your boss, Darius Mills, just called." Sylvia says, first looking at Jude and then over at Tommy. "He would like to speak with the both of you, but I told him that you, Jude, are not up for any stressful phone calls."

"Oh, Sylvia, thank you for that." Jude says graciously. "But I really do need to speak with him. I'm afraid I left in a hurry and I never got a chance to talk to him."

"Well. Maybe after you finish your breakfast you can call him back, but right now I want you to eat. We don't have any eggs, so toast and juice will have to do." Sylvia says turning to look at Tommy. "I told Darius that I would have you call him as soon as you woke up. You might want to call him, he seemed a little upset." Sylvia says before turning to leave. "I'll be up a while later to get the tray." Then lightly closing the door behind her Sylvia stands close to the door to listen to Jude and Tommy, she noticed how comfortable they looked when she walked in.

Watching his mother walk out of the room, Tommy just looks at the door for a moment. Darius calling isn't a surprise, but Tommy was hoping that he would've gotten to call him, putting himself on the offense instead of defending himself. Turning back to Jude, he sees her taking a sip of the juice, trying not to laugh when he sees her wince. Jude had always been a coffee or tea person. Juice, of any kind, was not her thing. "If you want, I could try and sneak you up a cup of coffee." Tommy says, hearing the amusement in his own voice.

"No thank you. The juice is just fine." Jude says smirking at him, before taking another sip, this time it was a bigger sip, as if to prove she could drink the juice.

This time Tommy can't help but let out a little chuckle. Jude and her stubbornness was an amusing thing. "Well I'm going to call Darius." Tommy says grabbing his cell from the bedside table. "Would you like me bring you the phone when I'm done getting the third degree, or do you want to wait and until later?" Tommy asks watching Jude frown.

Thinking about it, Jude wishes she could put off the conversation forever, but she knows she's going to have to talk to him, so why not get it over with. "No. Bring me the phone when you're done. It's better not to keep Darius waiting, he tends to get cranky." Jude says taking a bite of her toast. Watching Tommy nod his head and then leave, Jude lets out a sad sigh. There was a wall between her and Tommy and she didn't know why. She didn't know why Tommy was acting the way that he was, but it frustrated her. Just like it frustrated her, that Sylvia had no idea who she was or that Jude was going to be there. Did Tommy not talk about her at all? Hearing the door open back up Jude sees Sylvia coming back in.

"I saw Thomas walk outside with his phone, so I assume he's calling Darius." Sylvia says. "Would you like some company? I thought maybe you and I could talk and get to know each other."

Smiling Jude nods her head. "Sylvia? Has Tommy mentioned me at all?" Jude asks, lightly biting on her lip, trying to decide if she really wants to know the answer. Watching Sylvia lightly shake her head, Jude realizes that she didn't want to know the answer. Turning to look out the window, she lets out sigh. Turning back to Sylvia she puts on a fake smile and tries to cover her disappointment.

Walking outside to the patio where he and Jude sat last night, Tommy starts to pace. Listening to the phone ring he starts to pray that Darius won't answer. After the fourth ring, Tommy starts to get hopeful, but that fades the second the ring stopped. "Hello?" Darius asks.

"Hey D. It's Tom." Tommy says stopping his pacing.

"T!" Darius says loudly into the phone. "What's going on man? What's this I hear Jude is in Ryder?"

"Honestly Darius, I was as surprised as you." Tommy says. "I didn't expect Jude, but she showed up her at like midnight, what was I supposed to do? Turn her away?"

"Well T, you didn't think to call me."

"I thought you knew she was gone Darius." Tommy says, only partly lying. When he first saw Jude he assumed Darius new, but within minutes Tommy knew Jude had left unnoticed. "I would've called if I had known."

"Well we didn't know T. Everyone here worried." Darius says.

Not hearing the angriness in Darius's voice, Tommy lets out a sigh of relief. He wasn't as mad as Tommy expected. "I'm sorry D." Tommy says one last time.

"I know it's not your fault T." Darius says finally. "Jude left here because she needed to. I know it was as much a surprise to see her there, as it was for me to find her missing."

"Yeah." Tommy says, knowing there was nothing to do, but agree.

"So how is she?" Darius asks worried. "Your mother said she fainted last night and is sick. Is anything seriously wrong?"

"No." Tommy says shaking his head. "She had a high fever. My mom said she was suffering from exhaustion and the fever was from that."

"And what's this I hear that she fainted."

"That was her bodies way of saying it needed to rest." Tommy says lightly, now knowing that Jude was ok. Last night, however, he was ready to burst from fear. Having never seen Jude so defenseless, it had scared him.

"But she's ok now?" Darius asks, needing the reassurance. He wasn't asking only as a boss worried about an artist, but also as a worried friend.

"Yes. She's ok now. Her fever is down and she's going back to her old self." Tommy says, smiling.

"Good." Darius says smiling. "Put her on the phone."

"Darius. Jude really needs to rest right now. I don't think…" Tommy says, but gets cut off.

"Nonsense! You just said she was doing better. Now I want to talk to her." Darius says, not taking no for an answer.

Rolling his eyes, Tommy goes inside and heads up the stairs. Knowing that he could argue with Darius forever and he would still lose. Opening the door to his bedroom he stops, surprised, to see his mother and Jude laughing. Catching both of their attention, Tommy holds out the phone for Jude. "He wants to talk to you."

Still smiling Jude takes the phone from Tommy. Waving goodbye to Sylvia, Jude thinks about what they were talking about, hearing stories of Tommy before Boyz Attack days was funny. Seeing the slight confused scowl on Tommy's face, Jude worries if it's meant for Darius, Sylvia, or herself. Watching Tommy walk through door Jude waits to hear it click. "Hey Darius." Jude says in a quiet voice, hoping to play up the poor, sick Jude angle she had going for her.

"Jude." Darius says with an annoyed voice. "I heard you laughing before and Tommy told me you were doing a lot better, so don't play that sick bit with me." Darius says, trying to make himself sound angrier than he truly was.

Biting her lip Jude stays silent, knowing that she should wait it out to see how mad he truly is with her. When he doesn't say anything, Jude starts to wonder if he's still there. "Darius?" Jude asks.

"Jude. I just have one question."

"Ok." Jude says confused.

"Do you like ditching parties that are thrown especially for you?"

"No." Is all Jude says, knowing exactly where this is going.

"Really?" Darius asks in mock surprise. "Because this is now the second party you have ran out on Jude. First it was your record release party, in which Patsy had to cover for you. And last night it was your 18th birthday party, and SME and Shay had to cover for you." Darius says. "Now Jude, is this going to be a habit of yours?"

"Is what?" Jude asks confused.

"Running out on your parties. Because if it is, I would really like to know so I could plan in advance." Darius says.

"Look Darius. I'm sorry." Jude says simply. "I messed up and I shouldn't have left the way that I did, but I did and there is nothing that I can do to change that. If I could I would go back and leave a note, or maybe made a quick announcement that I had to leave. The truth is there were millions of better ways to handle that whole situation. I acted poorly and I'm sorry for any trouble I caused." Jude says biting her lip, hoping Darius wasn't upset.

Contemplating Jude's apology, Darius nods his head. "Listen Jude. It's ok. The truth is I wasn't that surprised to see that you left. I was more surprised when you said you were going to stay…It's just, next time. Would you please give me a little bit more notice before you're gone, or better yet. Tell me in advance so I don't plan a party." Darius says smiling.

"Ok D. I promise." Jude says. "But I'm going to go, so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." Darius says. "Oh and Jude. I want you and Quincy to get started on your next album. You guys should get enough writing done down there, so when you come back all you have to do is record."

"Ok Darius." Jude says before hanging up. Slowly getting out of bed, Jude leaves the room. Hearing raised voices coming from down stairs, Jude heads that way. Getting closer she recognizes Tommy's and Sylvia's voices. Slowly walking down the stairs, their words are getting clearer. Stopping at the foot of the stairs Jude can see Tommy standing in the kitchen, but Sylvia is out of her line of sight.

"What is so bad about me and her talking Thomas?" Sylvia asks frustrated.

"It doesn't matter." Tommy says turning away from his mother. "Talk to her all you want it doesn't matter to me."

"No it does matter. You wouldn't be this upset otherwise." Sylvia says sitting down at the table. Watching Tommy pace she quirks an eyebrow. "She's a very interesting girl. Why have you not mentioned her before? Or you're two's relationship?" Sylvia asks, knowing she's prying, but wanting answers.

Turning to look at his mother Tommy rolls his eyes. He doesn't want his parents budding in to his and Jude's relationship. Especially since it's just started. Not wanting his mother prying too much, Tommy decides to lie, to keep her from questioning. "Jude and I don't have a relationship mother. Never have, never will." Turning back around to leave, Tommy stops when he sees Jude standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her mouth is open in shock and her eyes watering. Letting out a string of low curses, Tommy watches her flee up the stairs and he quickly follows her. Only to get to his bedroom in time for the door to slam in his face, turning the knob, Tommy swears again. Jude has locked herself in his bedroom.

**Dun dun dun!!! lol I'm sorry for leaving it off with another cliff hanger, but personally I think they are what keep you guys coming back for the next chapter…But that's just my opinion. Anyways thanks for reading and a special thanks for everyone reviewing. You guys are all the best! **


	3. Anger

**Hey guys! You won't believe what happened to me! I had the whole chapter typed, but not saved, when my computer froze! I lost the whole chapter and lets just say I wasn't very happy...lol. Anyways so that's why it took a little longer than I expected...hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS or it's characters.**

Storming into Tommy's room, Jude slams the door and quickly locks it, knowing Tommy was following closely behind her. Starting to pace back and forth in front of the door, Jude stops when she hears Tommy knocking. Sending the meanest glare she could muster, Jude continues to pace, not knowing what to really do. She was after all in Tommy's house, locked in his bedroom. She couldn't stay there forever and at this point she didn't really want to either. Hearing another knock, louder this time, Jude stops pacing and stares at the door, feeling her eyes burn from the tears she's holding back.

On the other side of the door, Tommy has his head rested against the door and he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Jude?" He finally asks. "Will you please let me in?" Tommy says and waits patiently for a reply, when all he gets back is silence; Tommy smacks his head against the door, making a loud thud. "Jude, please. I'm sorry." Tommy says in a more pleading voice, this time he does get a response: Jude scoffing at him. Taking a step back from the door, Tommy runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He can just imagine Jude right now, pacing back and forth, coming up with a million ways to kill him. Knocking on the door one last time, Tommy listens as the silence lingers. "Jude. You know I have a key for this door." Tommy finally says. Hearing the click of the lock, Tommy lets out a relieved breath. Slowly opening the door, he makes sure nothing is going to be thrown at his head. Walking in Tommy just stares at Jude who is in the middle of the room, with her arms crossed over her chest, and is pacing. Not wanting to push her, Tommy stays where he is and puts his hands in his pockets, waiting for Jude to make the first move.

Jude continues to pace, making sure to avoid eye contact with Tommy, knowing if she does, he'll see the tears she's holding back. Finally coming to a stop in front of his dresser, Jude looks in the mirror and sees the pain and sorrow that has been there before. And it's all caused by Tommy, again. Turning around Jude finally looks at him she lets out a shaky breath. "Where's my stuff?" Jude asks.

"What?" Tommy says, confused.

"My bag I brought with me. Where is it?" Jude asks again.

"Why?" Tommy says, already guessing as to why she wants it.

"Because I'm leaving." Jude says not looking into Tommy's eyes, but instead at his forehead.

"Jude." Tommy says taking a step towards Jude, who takes a step back in return. "Please. Don't." Tommy says.

"Why not?" Jude asks, finally looking into Tommy's eyes.

"Because." Tommy says simply, taking a couple of steps towards Jude, but this time she doesn't take a step back.

"Because why? Tommy?" Jude asks taking a step towards Tommy, being drawn to him as usual.

"Because I love you." Tommy says taking the last step, leaving them only a foot apart.

Looking away from Tommy's eyes, Jude blinks and feels the hot, salty tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Feeling an emotion deep in her stomach Jude looks back up at Tommy. "Stay because…you love me?" Jude says confused, before slapping Tommy across the cheek. Looking down at her hand and back up to Tommy, Jude sees the red mark that her hand left. She slowly takes a couple of steps back. "Don't lie to me Tommy." Jude says shaking her head. Turning around Jude lets out another shaky breath and wipes her eyes. Feeling Tommy walk closer towards her Jude anticipates his next move. Feeling his hands grab her elbows and turning her around Jude opens her mouth to yell at him, but is stopped by Tommy's hand covering her mouth.

"I'm not lying to you Jude." Tommy says forcefully, looking straight into Jude's eyes. Seeing the doubt and the pain there, Tommy lowers his hand, his heart sinking.

"Well you're lying to someone Tommy." Jude says. "It's either your mother or it's me." With that, Jude walks out of Tommy's room, closing the door behind her. Heading down the stairs, Jude hears the door open, looking up she sees Tommy staring down at her. "I'm leaving Tommy." Jude says before continuing down the stairs. Jude looks over her shoulder expecting, almost hoping, to see Tommy following her. But she is disappointed to see he isn't. Turning towards the door, Jude sees her purse on the table, picking it up she sees Tommy's car keys underneath. Picking them up, Jude considers taking his truck to the airport, but decides against it since she doesn't really know her way there. Calling the same cab company as last night, Jude is told it will be 10 minutes till the cab gets there. Going outside to wait, Jude sits down on the steps and looks out at the yard in front of her. Letting out a sad sigh, she closes her eyes and waits for her cab.

Sitting at the top of the stairs Tommy listens as Jude orders her cab, thinking that he should just run down the stairs and grab the phone from her hand. And when he hears the front door close Tommy knows it's to late, Jude is gone. Holding his head in his hands, Tommy feels the tears building in the back of his eyes. Hearing someone walking up the stairs, Tommy wipes his eyes and looks up to see Sylvia staring at him.

Sylvia walks up and sits down on the stair next to her son. Looking at him for a moment she lightly shakes her head. "You are an idiot." She finally says after awhile.

Looking down at his hands, Tommy nods his head. "I know."

----------

Walking into the Ryder airport, Jude gets a ticket for the next flight to Toronto, which luckily leaves in 45 minutes. Taking a seat away from everyone, Jude pulls out her I-pod. Hitting the shuffle button, Jude lets out a sad laugh. Of all the songs, it has to be White Lines that comes on when she is trying to escape Tommy. Not needing the reminder, Jude hits shuffle and sits back as Evanescence, Missing, starts playing. Humming the ending chords, Jude pulls out her notebook and decides to write. Feeling her cell phone ringing in her pocket, Jude takes off her earphones. Looking at the caller ID she sees that it says G-Major. Figuring it to be Sadie, Jude answers. "Hey, Sades."

"Umm, this isn't Sadie." Shay says in an amused voice.

"Oh Shay." Jude says surprised. "Hi, what's up?"

Laughing Shay quickly clears his throat. "Nothing much. I just thought I should call and see how you are doing. Sadie mentioned something about you fainting or being sick. I just wanted to make sure Quincy was taking care of you." Shay says smiling into the phone. When all he gets back is silence, he gets worried. "Jude? Is everything ok? I mean you aren't seriously ill or anything, right?"

"No!" Jude says rather loudly, drawing attention from the other people in the airport. "No Shay. I'm not seriously ill. I was just a little stressed and my body was over worked. I needed some rest. But I'm all better now!" Jude says brightly trying to send the message of confidence and happiness.

Hearing the forced cheerfulness in Jude's voice, Shay closes himself in Studio A for privacy. "Jude, I can tell something is wrong. And if it's not your health, than it has to be…" Shay says pausing only for effect. "Quincy." Shay says in an understanding tone. Hearing Jude sighing on the other end of the phone, Shay sits back getting comfortable. "Jude, what happened?"

"Tommy. That's what." Jude says happy she finally has someone she can vent to, ironically it's her ex-boyfriend Shay, who never liked Tommy.

Laughing Shay shakes his head. "Jude, I understand it's Tommy, but what about him?" Shay asks. When Jude stays quiet Shay lets out a tired sigh. "What did he do now?"

Biting her lip Jude closes her eyes and thinks back to an hour ago, when she had still been happy. Before Tommy had opened his mouth and broke her heart. "Shay, he is such a big, stupid, liar!" Jude says, ignoring the stares from the people in the airport.

"Jude." Shay says seriously. "What happened?" Shay asks, knowing the tough, angry persona is just a cover for the hurt underneath. And if he's going to help, he needs to get beyond the wall Jude has built up.

"Shay." Jude says, her voice cracking. "It was horrible." Jude says feeling the hot tears building up. Clearing her throat, Jude starts in with the whole story.

----------

Wiping her eyes, Jude looks at the clock hanging in the terminal. "Oh my god. Shay we've been on the phone for over 30 minutes." Jude says stretching in her seat.

"Yeah. " Shay says standing up. "But you needed it."

Laughing, Jude nods her head. "I'm going to get going though. They'll be calling my flight any minute now." Jude say standing up.

"So you're seriously coming back? After one night."

"No, not after one night." Jude says defensively.

"Ok then. You're leaving after one fight." Shay says almost shocked. "That's not the Jude Harrison I know."

"Yea well. That girl hasn't been around for awhile." Jude says biting her lower lip.

"Jude." Shay says quietly. "Are you leaving because you think what Tommy told his mom is true? Or are you leaving because part of you is afraid to find out?"

Letting out a low growl in annoyance, Jude hears the intercom go off.

****

"Flight 163 to Toronto is now boarding. Flight 163 to Toronto is now boarding."

"Listen Shay, my flight is boarding. I gotta go." Jude says. "Bye."

"Bye Jude." Shay says to the dial tone. Looking at his phone he lightly shakes his head before walking out of Studio A.

Standing in line to board her flight Jude bites on her lip, nervous. Looking over her shoulder at the exit and back at the line in front of her, Jude takes a step forward in line. Reaching the front Jude lets out a shaky smile and hands the lady her ticket.

----------

Pulling up to the house about an hour later, Tommy grabs the grocery bag from the passenger seat and enters the house. Walking into the kitchen, Tommy sees it's empty. Walking through the living room, he sees no one. Shrugging his shoulders Tommy heads up the stairs. After Jude had left he couldn't sit around and listen to the quiet of the house. He had to get out and get his mind off of his problems. Off of Jude, but it hadn't worked. Not wanting her to leave, Tommy drove to the airport to beg her to stay. But talking to the lady at the desk, he found out that the last flight to Toronto had left 15 minutes ago. Coming back to the house, Tommy figured Jude was getting ready to cross over the border between U.S. and Canada. Pushing open his bedroom door Tommy looks up from the floor. "Jude?"

**Hey everyone...is Jude really there? Or is Tommy just missing her? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Until next time...I can't wait to read what your reviews! Thanks to everyone who reads and special thanks to those reviewing!**


	4. Friends

**Hey everyone!! Here's the newest chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was ready yesterday and the computer wouldn't let me. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter you guys are really great!**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters. Also the song is by Bethany Joy Lenz and I have no rights to that either.**

Standing in his bedroom door way, Tommy's world seems to stop. "Jude?" Tommy says surprised to see her sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here? I thought…the airport…." Tommy says not being able to form a complete sentence. He was in shock of seeing her, almost expecting her to be a figment of his imagination. Shaking his head to get control of his thoughts Tommy steps into his room and closes the door. "I thought your plane left." Tommy says looking at Jude intently.

Looking up and into Tommy's face, Jude sees a mixture of emotions. There was surprise, shock, joy, and worry. Looking back down at her journal and the lyrics to her newest song, Jude sighs. "It did leave." Jude says, not looking back up at Tommy, to busy finishing the chorus to her song. "I'm just not on it." Jude says glancing up to see that Tommy is still staring at her. "I hope that's ok." Jude says, clearing her voice and her face of all emotions.

"Yeah, that's fine." Tommy quickly says. "It's just…why?" He asks, still a little confused and stunned. When Jude made up her mind on something, she usually stuck with it, she was that determined. So why was she here now, sitting on his bed?

Looking back up at Tommy, Jude stands up to be at more eye level with him. "That doesn't matter." Jude says shaking her head. "What matters is I'm here and we have work to do." She says bending down to grab her journal from the bed. Turning back to Tommy, Jude crosses her arms over her chest. "That is the only reason I was here in the first place, right Tom? To work on my album." Jude says, letting the hurt and anger be heard.

Eyeing Jude, Tommy decides to let the issue drop, for now. "Fine", Tommy says turning and opening his closet. Grabbing a sweatshirt he tosses it to Jude, before grabbing one for himself. "The studio in the basement gets cold; you're going to want that."

Looking at the sweatshirt and at Tommy, Jude pulls it over her head, pulling her head through the right hole; Jude sees that Tommy is waiting for her in the doorway. Following him down the stairs Jude looks at the back of his head and wishes she could just reach out and touch him. Instead she puts her hands in the pouch of the sweatshirt. "So, you have a studio in your basement." Jude says surprised.

Looking back over his shoulder, Tommy sees Jude looking down at him. "I had it installed during my final year of Boyz Attack." Tommy says, heading through the kitchen to the basement door.

"Your final year?" Jude asks stopping in the kitchen door way.

"Yeah," Tommy says simply shrugging his shoulders, before deciding to grab coffee. "That was around the time I was getting tired of the group, you know, when I was ready to drop the whole boy band, pop stars persona and focus more on the music." Tommy says looking at Jude, and seeing the understanding still there. "So I started to plan my life without the band. Step one…" he says handing Jude her coffee mug before grabbing his. "Was to make my own private studio," Tommy says opening the basement door and letting Jude go down first.

"And step two?" Jude asks looking over her shoulder to see Tommy following her.

"Step two was to announce I was leaving." Tommy says looking at the back of Jude's head. Wishing he could just reach out and fun his fingers through her hair. Fighting the urge, Tommy takes a drink of his coffee instead.

Nodding her head in understanding, Jude reaches the final step. Looking around she sees his studio and she smiles, the room screamed Tommy. The whole room was about the size of Studio A at G-Major, and the recoding room took up a major part of the space with the piano. The whole basement/studio was made up in darker colors, navy blue and dark gray. Nothing vibrant that stood out, and nothing flashy, exactly like Tommy. You could tell that at some point he had practically lived down here, with the couch squished in the corner with a blanket flung over the back. Turning around to look at him, Jude sees that he's watching her. Not wanting him to see that she's softening towards him already, Jude puts on a plain face and nods her head. "It's nice." Is all she says before sitting down in on of the chairs in front of the sound board, opening her journal back up to finish her new song.

Watching Jude sit down in his chair, Tommy lets out a little smirk. He had been watching Jude intently when she was looking around the studio. He wanted her to like it and be comfortable there as much as he was. He had seen the small smile playing on her lips while looking around, and it made him feel good that she approved. He almost laughed at her determination to make him believe she didn't care, but didn't knowing it would only make her more determined. Looking around the room, Tommy remembers the many nights spent down here. It had been like home to him. They only place he could go to get away from his parents and the press, away from Chaz and Darius.

That first year after leaving the band, Tommy had been hounded by everyone. His parents, telling him that he had made a mistake joining the band and they were happy he came to his sense; the press wanting to know what he was going to do now. Chaz and Darius both upset about him leaving and trying to get him to come back. The only way to get away from everyone and everything had been to lock him self in this studio and try and start over. This room and been his home, his safe haven. Without it, he would've probably gone crazy trying to deal with everyone. Looking over at Jude, Tommy sees she's zoned out in her writing. Looking at her and then at the studio behind her, Tommy wonders if she understands the meaning of this. He hadn't shared this room with anyone. The only people who know about it are his parents, himself and the people who built it. It was one of his secrets, and he had just let Jude in on it.

Looking up from her journal, Jude sees Tommy staring at her. Trying to ignore it, she goes back to writing, but senses him still staring at her. Looking back up she sees that he still is. Sighing in frustration Jude sets her journal down. "Will you stop that!" Jude says.

"Stop what?" Tommy asks.

"Staring at me. It's distracting." Jude says going back to the song.

"Well…" Tommy says holding his hands in the air. "What do you want me to do?"

Looking at him, Jude rolls her eyes. "You're the producer!" Jude says. "Do your job."

Giving Jude an annoyed look Tommy sits down and turns Jude's chair towards him. "I am doing my job."

"Oh. So your job is to stare at me and distract me from my writing?" Jude asks sarcastically. "I wonder if Darius knows he's paying you to do that."

Laughing Tommy shakes his head. "Am I distracting you?" He asks in mock surprise.

Giving him that yeah right look, Jude sighs in frustration. She's letting him get to her and its making her mad. "I'm trying to finish this song. I only need one more verse and it's done. Maybe you could set up the mic so you're ready for me." Jude says before turning her chair so her back is to Tommy.

Watching her turn away, Tommy is tempted to turn her chair around and finish the argument, but instead stands up and walks into the recording room. Setting up the mic, he watches as she chews on her pen, a clear sign of concentration. Walking back into the other room, Tommy turns Jude's chair around, "Is this song acoustic or do I need to get up the amp?"

Not looking up, Jude shakes her head. "It's neither." Writing down one last line she stands up and looks at Tommy. "This song needs the piano."

Nodding his head, Tommy watches Jude walk into the sound booth and sit down at the piano. Setting the lyrics in front of her, Jude tests the melody to her song. Smiling at the sound she looks up and sees Tommy watching her, with a look in his eyes. Clearing her throat Jude shakes her head to get rid of unwanted thoughts. "I don't really have a name for this yet."

Nodding his head Tommy hits record, "So well's just call this Untitled than."

Nodding her head Jude starts to play on the chorus of the song, staring the beat for the first verse, Jude closes her eyes and starts to sing.

**Its October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face the things that I've been running from... **

Opening her eyes, Jude looks up at Tommy and sees that he is no longer watching her. Instead he has his eyes closed and is listening to her song. Watching him, she wonders if he knows; if he understands at all.

**Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little...**

I've become much too good at being invincible  
I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool  
But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me...  


Does he know that this is them? That this song is their lives for the last three years; all the ups and downs, twists and turns that they have gone through, and she can put it all into one song.

**Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little...**

Opening his eyes, Tommy sees Jude staring at him with a questioning look in her eyes. Not blinking and not looking away, Tommy stares right back at her. Not wanting to break the connection they have, but at the same time not wanting to face the pain this song seems to symbolize, the message it carries; because this song is them and the things they've shared.

**I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from **

Staring into Tommy's eyes, Jude feels the spark, the connection they've had since day one. Turning her head away, she blinks and feels a small tear fall from the corner of her eye. Looking back at Tommy, Jude knows the second he notices the tears, because his eyes start to slowly water.

**Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived...**

Its October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all 

Finishing the song, Jude clears her throat and knows that they're going to have to rerecord it later. Not wanting to leave the sound booth and join Tommy in the studio, Jude sits still at the piano, looking at the lyrics to her song. Closing her eyes, Jude wipes away the few tears that had fallen. Hearing the door open she opens her eyes and sees Tommy standing in front of the piano, just looking at her. "So?" Jude asks after a long pause of silence.

Tommy just stares at Jude for a moment. Trying to process everything running through his head, "Why did you stay?" He finally asks; knowing it's not what she was expecting, but wanting to hear the answer more than anything.

Giving Tommy a confused look, Jude slowly nods her head in understanding. Looking over his shoulder into the studio, she blinks a couple of times. "I'm sick of running. I've done it to many times." Looking back at Tommy, neither of their gazes wavers. "We've both run from our problem too many times. It's time for one of us stays and faces them." Jude says.

Looking at Jude, Tommy sees that she has grown well past the 18 years she truly is; and it scares him to realize that. Clearing his throat, Tommy shuffles his feet before walking around the piano and sitting down on the bench next to Jude. Looking over at her through the corner of his eye, Tommy sits and looks at the journal. "Things have changed between us Jude." Tommy finally says, addressing the final line of her song.

Looking over at Tommy, Jude shakes her head. "Not really they haven't." Jude says.

Turning to face her, Tommy sees she truly means that. "How can you say that? Look at where we are right now, Jude." Tommy says looking around the room and then back at Jude.

"I am looking Tommy." Jude says, her eyes not leaving Tommy's. "And what I see is two people who take two baby steps forward before taking three giant steps back. We are exactly how we were 3 years ago Tommy." Jude says shaking her head.

Looking at Jude, Tommy lets a sigh in frustration. "You're wrong Jude. We are completely different people compared to back then."

"You're right. We are." Jude says nodding her head, "But this…relationship?" Jude says confused about what they truly were, "Is exactly the same. We are still tip-toeing around our feeling for each other." Jude says trying to get him to understand. "You gave me the world last night Tommy." Jude says, feeling her eyes burn from the tears. "And then you took it all away…Does that sound familiar to you?" Jude asks. Neither says anything at all for a minute, "Because it does to me." Jude says standing up from the piano. "My sixteenth birthday and the night you left me crying in the middle of the street." Jude says sending Tommy a sad and angry look. "You've given me everything I want, but you seem to take it away just as easily."

Turning to face Jude, Tommy sees her slowly pacing. "So what are you saying, Jude?" Tommy asks, worried.

Stopping her pacing to look at him, Jude sighs. "I'm saying…" Jude says trying to think of what she wants to say. "I'm saying that, before we can take a step forward, that we need to take a couple of steps back." Jude says as she watches Tommy's eyes narrow in confusion. "We need to get to know each other again. And we can't do that if we're trying to make a relationship work at the same time."

Staring down at his hands a moment, Tommy considers what Jude is saying. "What do you suggest we do?" Tommy asks.

Looking at Tommy, Jude shrugs, "We try to be friends, co-workers. We will work on my album this month and see where it leads us. No relationship, just friends."

Standing up from the piano bench, Tommy takes the two steps that leave only inches between him and Jude. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "And what if we can't be just friends?"

Leaning back to look in his eyes, Jude sees that he's serious and not just trying to get to her and she looks down at their feet and shrugs her shoulders. "Then I don't know Tommy." Jude says shaking her head. "What I do know is that I can't be with you if I can't trust you. And right now, I can't trust you." Jude says seeing the hurt come to Tommy's eyes at hearing her words.

"Jude," Tommy says. Not being able to fight the impulse, he lightly runs his hand through her hair. And when Jude doesn't protest, Tommy does it again, and again.

Feeling Tommy's fingers run through her hair, Jude knows she should push his arm away or step back, but it felt too good; too right. So when he did it again, she couldn't help but take a step closer to him. Closing her eyes and just letting the feel of Tommy's hand run through her hair overcome her, Jude feels his breath on her face. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees him staring down at her, with more love in his eyes, than she has ever seen before. Feeling her self choke up with emotion, Jude leans forward her lips are met with Tommy's. For what seems like forever Jude and Tommy stand there kissing and her arms slowly rise up around his neck, feeling the need for oxygen, Jude pulls away for a second only to have Tommy's lips come crashing down on hers again. Closing her eyes Jude let's herself go in the kiss. Her eyes closed, lost in her thoughts, Jude hears a noise in the distance. Pulling away, this time taking a step back, Jude looks up and hears someone moving around in the kitchen. Looking back at Tommy, Jude sees him staring at her, her lip gloss on his lips. Walking out of the sound booth and into the studio Jude hears Sylvia upstairs. Turning around she sees Tommy joining her in the studio.

"Jude" Tommy says lightly, still thinking about that kiss. "About that kiss…" but he gets stopped by Jude.

"No Tommy" Jude says shaking her head. "That kiss shouldn't have happened." Jude says looking over at him to see his jaw drop in shock. "I said friends Tommy." Jude says pacing slowly. "And then we go and do…that!" Jude says pointing to the sound booth.

"Jude." Tommy says stopping her pacing by grabbing her shoulders. "Maybe that's a sign that me and you aren't meant to be just friends." Tommy says. "We're meant to be more."

Shaking her head Jude pulls from Tommy's grasp. "No. I said friends and I meant friends." Jude says before turning around and heading up the stairs, leaving Tommy to watch her retreating back.

Running his hand through his hair, Tommy leans against the sound board and looks over his shoulder at the stairs Jude disappeared through, "Smooth Quincy, real smooth." Tommy says before following Jude at a slower pace.

**That's it...I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I had tons of fun writing it. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Nothings Changed

Hey everyone! I just want to quickly say how sorry I am for falling off the face of the Earth this last month! I really am sorry and I never meant for it to happen. It just started out that I had finals and then the new quarter started. But what really got to me was the show. Lately I have had so little inspiration that I've been having a challenge to write anything. My heart is breaking over what the writers are doing! So again I'm sorry for falling behind!

For those of you who are still reading this…Thank You! You guys really are the best. And for everyone who reviewed you guys rock! You are why I have been pushing myself to write. I hope that no one is to disappointed with this chapter. It's extra long and full of drama! So again…I'll shut up so you can all read…just thanks and sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. And Nothings Changed is actually Let Me Fall by Bethany Joy Lenz who plays Haley Scott on One Tree Hill. I have no rights to the lyrics.

Controlling the urge to stomp her feet up the stairs. Jude, in hurry to get as far away from Tommy as possible, pushes the door harder than needed, causing it to bang against the door stopper. So upset, Jude doesn't even jump at the noise, but feels horrible when she causes Sylvia to jump in surprise.

Turning around in surprise Sylvia sees Jude standing in the doorway leading to Thomas' studio. "Oh! Jude, it's just you." Sylvia says holding a hand over her fast beating heart. Then realizing what she just said, Sylvia's eyes get huge. "Jude!" Then rushing towards the young girl Sylvia gives her hug, before taking a step back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were flying back to Toronto." Sylvia asks, watching Jude look down at her feet and not answer. "Does this mean you're staying for awhile? Oh please say it does. I was so disappointed to hear you were leaving so soon. Here take a seat well I make a fresh pot of coffee." Sylvia says, not giving Jude time to respond.

Smiling gratefully at Sylvia's generosity Jude takes a seat at the table. She's happy to see Sylvia is glad to have her here. Watching her working on the coffee, Jude looks over her shoulder at the studio door and frowns. Whether she's frowning because Tommy isn't following her or frowning because she kissed him, Jude doesn't know. And she doesn't really want to know. Hearing Sylvia clear her throat, Jude looks back to see the older woman watching her stare at the door. Turning her chair so her back is facing the door, Jude flushes from embarrassment at being caught. "So Sylvia." Jude says clearing her throat and hoping to clear the tension too. "How would you like to show me around Ryder? Since I'll be staying here for a month, it would be nice to know my way around town." Watching Sylvia's face split in two with a huge smile, Jude can't help but smile back.

"Oh I would love to. But I have to warn you. Ryder isn't that big of town, so it won't be much of a tour. Probably only an hour or so." Sylvia says.

"Well that's ok. I would just like to see the town. Maybe get out of the house for a little bit." Jude says, hearing a noise behind her. Jude tries to keep the smile on her face as she listens to Tommy coming up the stairs. Hearing him come through the door a lot quieter than she did, Jude feels the tension rise in the room just with his entrance.

Closing the door that Jude had left wide open, Tommy notices his mother and her sitting at the table talking. He also notices Jude visibly tense up at him entering the kitchen, trying not to frown, Tommy sets his coffee cup in the sink and turns to look at the two. "So what's going on?" He asks after a moment of complete silence.

"Well…" Sylvia says standing up from the table and putting her and Jude's cups in the sink, "Jude and I were just discussing me giving her a tour of Ryder." Sylvia says smiling brightly, looking between Jude and Tommy. "And I thought it would be a great idea, since she will me staying here for a month." When no one else says anything, Sylvia nervously crosses her arms over her chest and stays silent.

"Well." Tommy says breaking the silence and leaning back against the counter. "I guess you two have your day planned." Looking directly at Jude, he clears his throat which finally draws Jude's attention towards him, but only for a second. And then she quickly looks away again. "I guess this means that we're done working for the day then." Tommy says not taking his eyes off Jude.

"Oh! Well if you two were working on something…" Sylvia says slightly confused. "It's just Jude asked if I wanted to…"

Hearing that it was Jude's idea, Tommy stares even more intently at her, willing her to look at him again. "Jude's idea." He says quietly, but not quietly enough that Jude couldn't hear him.

"Yeah. My idea." Jude says looking up at Tommy, finally finding her voice and courage to talk. When Tommy had first came upstairs she didn't know how to react, she still needed to process everything. But for some reason Jude was feeling frustrated and Tommy wasn't helping. Sending him cold stare, Jude crosses her arms over her chest.

Looking between the two Sylvia clears her throat causing both Jude and Tommy to look away from each other. "If you two need to work that's ok. I can always show you around later."

"No!" "That's a good idea." Jude and Tommy say simultaneously. Looking back at Tommy, Jude glares at him, and holds back her smirk when Tommy gives her a questioning look in return. "It's fine Sylvia. Tommy has to mix the song anyways and I don't have to be there for that." Jude says with a super sweet smile.

"Oh, well, ok." Sylvia says. "I'm just going to go get ready then." She exclaims, even though nobody is really paying attention to her anymore. Turning and hurrying out of the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder as she leaves at the two, she shakes her head and looks forward. She doesn't know what it is, but whenever those two are in the same room there is always such tension and undertone of something else. And if Sylvia didn't know better she would say it was love.

Watching his mother walk out of the room, Tommy waits until he can no longer see her, before he turns back to Jude. "What's wrong?" Tommy asks crossing his arms and staring at Jude.

Watching Sylvia walk out of the room, Jude watches as all her courage and backbone goes with her. Looking back at Tommy she takes a deep breath and sighs. "Nothings wrong with me." Jude says defiantly.

"Come on Jude." Tommy says pushing away from the counter.

"What!" Jude says standing up from the table. "There's nothing wrong." Jude says, causing Tommy to chuckle. Angry that he's laughing at her, Jude glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest. "What's so funny?"

Tommy, no longer laughing, gives Jude a serious look. "That you think you can lie to me when, first of all you're a horrible liar and second of all, I know you to well."

Rolling her eyes, Jude looks away not being able to stand the intensity in Tommy's stare.

"Fine, I'm a sucky liar." Jude says, only willing to admit that and not that Tommy knows her so well. "And…my problem is us." Jude says quietly.

"Us?" Tommy asks, really worried by what she means by that. "Jude. There's nothing wrong with us. If anything, we're doing good."

Giving Tommy a shocked look Jude shakes her head. "No we aren't Tommy. We're messed up, like always." Jude says turning away from Tommy to look out the window.

Frowning at the fact Jude keeps turning from him, Tommy lightly grabs Jude's arm and turns her to look at him. "We are a lot of things. Messed up is one of them, but that doesn't change the fact that we are right for each other." Tommy says, searching Jude's gaze for any sign of hope.

Laughing, but with no amusement behind it, Jude takes a step back from Tommy, holding her arms up in the air. "You don't know that Tommy. We've changed, we're different people from who we used to be. And until we know who we are now…" Jude says fighting the urge to touch him. "We can only be friends. Like I said before."

"Yeah." Tommy says quietly, looking down at the ground. "But that was before we kissed." Tommy says even quieter than before, but Jude still hears him.

"That kiss." Jude says, just staring at him, trying to find the words. "Never happened Tommy." Watching his eyes go wide with shock and anger, Jude frowns at how familiar this all seems.

"You can't just take something like that and make it disappear Jude. It doesn't work that way." Tommy says shaking his head.

"Oh!" Jude says slamming her foot on the ground to stop herself from hitting him. "So you're the only one that can take back kisses. You're the only one that can call the shots." Shaking her head, Jude sighs in anger. "You are unbelievable!"

"Jude." Tommy says, knowing he's lost this argument before it even got started. Anything that relates back to her 16th birthday makes Tommy look like the bad guy. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it Tommy? Huh?"

"I just meant…that…things are different now." Tommy says scrambling. "And…" Tommy says, not being able to think of anything to dig him out of this hole he's created.

"And…how bout you let me say what you're thinking." Jude says nodding her head, but not really giving him a chance to respond. "You're trying to say that now that you're ready for us to be together, in a relationship, that I now have to be ready too. Well news flash Tommy. I don't work that way!" Jude shouts, not caring if Sylvia hears her.

"No. Jude. That's not what I meant!" Tommy says. "And you know that."

"Do I Tommy?" Jude asks, looking him up and down. "Do I really? Because here's what I do know. That for the past two years I've been ready. I've been trying to tell you, to get into that whacked brain of yours, and let you see what we could be. And you kept pushing and pushing and pushing for me to stay away. You dated my sister even! And now. After everything. I say we need to stop and take things slow. And what do you do? You now say that we should take the next step!" Jude says, watching Tommy lick his lips like he always does when frustrated. "You may know me Tommy. But you don't know anything about love and relationships." Speaking her peace, Jude listens as the silence fills the room. Looking at Tommy, waiting for him to defend himself. Jude can't help but feel sad when he doesn't say anything, that he's giving up already. Hearing Sylvia coming down the stairs Jude grabs her purse from the counter and turns to see Tommy standing right behind her. "Wha…Tommy?" Jude asks.

Staring down at Jude, Tommy only jerks his head a little bit. Grabbing Jude's arms lightly, but forcefully, Tommy pulls her to him. Kissing her with all his heart, Tommy hears his mother returning. Pulling back, he looks in her eyes and smiles when he sees that, even though she denies it, there is love there. Leaning forward Tommy whispers in her ear, "I may not know love, but I know we have something between us that seems a whole lot like it." Then quickly he kisses her again, just to drive his point home. Pulling back he sees his mother out of the corner of his eye. "And I'm not giving up that easily, so don't even think it." Then turning, he sends his mother a small smile before heading back downstairs to think, and possibly do a little bit of work.

Turning and watching Tommy walk back downstairs, Jude puts her fingers to her lips, trying to stop the tingling feeling his lips have left on hers. Turning back around, Jude sees Sylvia standing in the doorway with her eyes as big as saucers. Trying to hold back a grimace, Jude instead puts a big fake smile on her face and quickly rolls back on her heels. "So, ready?" Jude asks. Nodding her head, Sylvia just smiles and turns back around and leaves. Following at a much slower pace, Jude stops in the doorway and looks back at the studio door, tempted to join Tommy. And finish what he just started. Instead, Jude quickly turns and hurries out of the house. Before temptation takes over.

---------

As Jude enters the kitchen she can't help but fall into another fit of laughter. Turning around she sees that Sylvia is laughing too. Taking a deep breath, Jude sighs as she sits down at the kitchen table. Watching Sylvia join her, Jude leans back and closes her eyes, trying to calm down and stop laughing. Looking over at Sylvia, Jude smiles. "Do you want some coffee?" Jude asks.

Nodding her head, Sylvia watches Jude and wonders if she can finally bring up what's been on her mind all day. Seeing the relaxed look on Jude's face, Sylvia waits until Jude's sat back down. "I hope you had fun today." Sylvia says adding sugar to her coffee.

"Yea!" Jude says nodding her head smiling brightly. "I had a blast really." Jude says trying to assure Sylvia.

"Well that's good." Sylvia says. "It's just…after walking in on you and Thomas, I was worried the day wouldn't go so well." Sylvia says watching for Jude's reaction.

Jude could feel the smile on her face slowly falter, before it disappeared all together. "Yea. About that." Jude says staring intently at her coffee cup. "That was nothing really." Jude says waving a hand in the air.

"Really." Sylvia says, her eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs. "It really didn't seem like nothing."

"Yea well…" Jude says looking around the kitchen, trying to ignore Sylvia's prying eyes. "Things aren't always what they seem." Jude says finally, turning to give Sylvia a pleading look to drop the subject.

"Well." Sylvia says standing up. "I can tell you really don't want to discuss this and even though I want to understand what's going on between you and my son, I also don't want to upset you. So I'll just say that I hope some day we can talk about it." Sylvia says giving Jude a comforting smile.

Feeling bad, Jude looks down at her hands in her lap. "I would like that." Jude says looking up at Sylvia. "Some day."

"Good." Sylvia says, having hope for the future. "I'm going to be going then. Vincent is probably wondering where I am." Sylvia says looking at the clock behind Jude.

"You're going?" Jude asks confused. "But don't you…"

"Live here?" Sylvia smiles and shakes her head. "No. This is Thomas' house, Vincent was staying here to make sure Thomas stayed in town. If we didn't live with him, we'd never know whether he was truly here or not."

"But then, if Tommy still has month left here, aren't you worried that he'll still leave?" Jude asks confused.

"With you here now, Vincent doesn't worry that Thomas will leave, and neither do I." Sylvia says grabbing her purse and coat.

"And why's that?"

Smiling Sylvia puts her hand on Jude's cheek, like a mother would to a child. "Why would he leave now, when the thing, or should I say person, he missed the most is right here with him?" With that said Sylvia leaves Jude sitting in the kitchen all by herself.

Sitting at the table Jude watches Sylvia leave, listening to the door shut Jude stands up and looks out the window in time to see her pull away in her SUV. Sighing Jude runs a hand through her hair. What Sylvia said really got to her and she hated to admit it. Was she truly the only thing Tommy missed? Contemplating that thought, Jude groans when her stomach starts to growl. Looking at the clock she sees it's almost 7 and she hadn't ate anything thing besides the toast this morning and then a snack pack bag of Doritos at the airport, neither exactly filling. Rummaging through Tommy's cupboards, Jude practically jumps 10 feet in the air when her cell phone goes off.

"Nobody ever cared as much for me… Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain… You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again"

Pulling her phone out of her pocket Jude doesn't bother looking at the caller ID, _Pick Up the Pieces _was Tommy's personal ringtone. Which was kinda ironic she'd pick that song for him, since it was usually the opposite with them. Instead of putting her back together he's usually the one causing her to fall to pieces. "Hello."

"Hey, Jude. Umm I was just wondering where you guys are." Tommy says.

"Oh. Why?" Jude asks curious to what he was up to.

"Well, I was mixing your new song and we're going to have to rerecord it."

"Oh." Jude says, hating that she sounded disappointed and hoping Tommy couldn't tell. "So you just wanted to talk to me about the song then."

"Well I was hoping we could finish it up tonight and send it off to Darius."

"Well ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you in the studio?" Jude asks even though she knows he is.

"Yeah." Tommy says surprised at her easy attitude. "So I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Soon." Jude says hanging up her phone and putting it in her pocket. Leaving everything else upstairs Jude quietly tiptoes down the stairs. Standing on the last step, Jude watches Tommy as he concentrates on the board and mixing her newest single. Smiling at his obliviousness at being watched, Jude leans against the wall, waiting for Tommy to turn around.

Shutting off the music, Tommy grabs his coffee cup and is disappointed to see it's empty. Frowning into his cup he turns to fill it. Looking up he drops his cup surprised to see Jude standing in the stairwell. "Jude! That was fast." Tommy said bending forward to pick up his cup.

"Yeah well, you know how fast of a walker I am." Jude says smugly, enjoying the fact she surprised him. Laughing at Tommy's confused look Jude sits down in the chair next to him. "I was upstairs when you called me Quincy."

"Well why didn't you say that on the phone than Harrison?" Tommy asks.

"More fun for me." Jude says simply hopping up from her chair. "So. This song. What's wrong with it?" Jude asks wanting to stay into work mode.

"Your voice." Tommy says, and then cringes at how that came out. "Not that it isn't great!" He quickly adds. "It's just your voice kinda cracked a couple of times while you were singing."

"Yeah well, emotional songs can do that to a person." Jude says defensively. Grabbing her journal she had left on the mixing board from before, Jude enters the sound booth. Sitting behind the piano Jude looks up at Tommy and waits for him to nod his head to be ready.

"Have you come up with a title yet?" Tommy asks, wanting what he said before to be forgotten.

"I think I'm going to go with **Nothing's Changed**" Jude says looking down at the lyrics.

Nodding his head, Tommy sighs. "You're such a idiot Tommy. Insulting the girl is not the best way to get her to forgive you." Tommy says to himself. Hitting record he looks up and counts down with his fingers, nodding his head for Jude to start playing. Sitting back he listens to her sing, stopping her when she puts so much emotion into the lyrics causing her voice to crack.

Sighing and leaning back from the piano Jude glares at Tommy for stopping her.

"This is going to be a long night."

-----------

I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived...

It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all

Jude finished singing. Leaning forward against the piano she keeps her eyes closed and prays that finally, on what seems like the 1000th take, that they finally got it. Waiting for Tommy's voice to come over the system, Jude doesn't hear anything. Opening her eyes she sees his head laying down on the soundboard. Standing up from the soundboard Jude walks back into the studio and looks at Tommy. Her jaw drops at the sight before her. Tommy has fallen asleep. Stomping her foot in frustration Jude turns and sees the clock by the stairs and sees that it's 2 in the morning. Turning back to Tommy she can't be angry. He looks to cute and peaceful to be mad with him and it was pretty late, or early depending on how you look at it. Smiling Jude takes a tentative step towards him and then another, until finally she was standing right next to him. She has never gotten see Tommy like this. Completely out to the world and she had to admit, even when sleeping the guy looked great. Turning away before she did something stupid, that she might regret later Jude grabs the blanket from the couch in the corner. Walking back towards Tommy she lays it over him so he doesn't get cold. Staring down at him, Jude decides one little goodnight kiss won't hurt anyone, and he's asleep anyways. Bending down Jude lightly kisses Tommy on the corner of his mouth. Standing back up, Jude grabs the second blanket and lays down on the couch. Turning on her side so she's facing Tommy, Jude falls asleep questioning whether she had imagined that small smile appear on Tommy's lips after her goodnight kiss.

So there's the newest chapter! And again I have to say I am so so sorry that I disappeared for so long! I really didn't mean for it to happen. And if anyone is still reading this story I thank you so much for it! And special thanks to anyone who reviews you guys are the greatest!!! And again…SORRY!!!

And real thanks goes out to my sister Sara…You are the best ever! And this chapter, I owe to you. You kept pestering me to write and so I hope you enjoyed. So thanks!


	6. Meredith

Hey everyone…I'm going to try and make this short and sweet. I'm sorry. I was really trying to get better at updating, but my life had other plans. First I had a week of tests, then I had prom (which was a blast, but not the point), and then one of my closest friends got into a car accident and we're still crossing our fingers because the doctors say she's not out of the woods yet. (So if you're a believer all prayers would be appreciated and if you're not then just cross your fingers! Thanks!) Anyways… I'm sorry that I disappeared again, it really wasn't intentional and I'm hoping with school almost being over I might get to update more often! Anyways…on with the chapter! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters…if I did there would be none of the Jamie/Tommy conflict for Jude. It would be Tommy all the way!!!

Slowly starting to wake up, Jude rolls on to her side, but leaves her eyes closed hoping to fall back to sleep, and get back to her dream. It was a good dream. She and Tommy were back in Toronto, Tommy never left, Jude's heart hadn't been broken, and they were a couple and nobody cared. It was perfect, just how Jude hoped it would be, just like it should be. Feeling something or someone jerk the couch Jude tenses up, not quite sure what it was. Slowly opening one eye, just a crack, Jude doesn't see anything. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and gets more comfortable on the couch. Feeling someone's shallow breath hitting Jude right in the face, she quickly opens her eyes and sits up in surprise. Taking in a deep breath, Jude closes her eyes and opens them again, hoping she's just imagining what's in front of her, realizing it's not dream, Jude sighs and puts a hand over her rapidly beating heart. It's not every day that you wake up with a four year old staring at you.

----------

Staring out the window, Tommy runs a hand through his hair in frustration, turning back around he sees his father just standing there looking at him. "Why did you bring her here?" Tommy asks finally getting control of his temper.

"Meredith is your responsibility. I should've done this a long time ago, but your mother said you wouldn't be able to take care of her by yourself."

"So…nothings changed. So you can just take her with you."

"Isn't your artist here? Your mother said she decided to stay."

"Yes Jude is here. But that's just another reason for you to take Meredith with you. I can't watch her and…"

"And have a tawdry affair with a 17 year old." Vincent says, not letting Tommy finish.

"No." Tommy says through clenched teeth. "I was going to say. I can't watch her and work with Jude on her album. It doesn't work. Jude and I work insane hours and gets lost in our music. Mere would just get in the way, or worse, get hurt because we aren't watching her properly."

"Then you're going to have to learn how to take care of her Thomas. Meredith is your responsibility now. If you feel you'll be to distracted to watch her, then maybe this girl should just go home, or maybe stay somewhere else."

"Her name is Jude and she's not just some girl, I care about her!"

"She is a just a girl Thomas, she's only a child herself." Vincent says. "Not ready to take care of one. Not ready to play mother."

"Actually. I'm 18 years old and I don't think anyone's asking me to be a mom." Jude says, holding on to Meredith's had and standing in the doorway leading up from the studio. She hadn't heard their whole conversation, but she's pretty sure it was filled with Vincent saying she's too young and Tommy is making a mistake. "But thanks for worrying." Jude says smiling sweetly.

Staring at Jude, standing there holding Meredith's hand, with a smug smile on her face, Tommy has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He had been so upset with his father he hadn't paid attention to the fact Meredith had disappeared downstairs, another great example of why he shouldn't have her. He was honestly surprised to see Jude with Mere, and acting so normal about it. He had left her sound asleep downstairs, hearing noise in the kitchen he woke up and found his father making coffee and Mere sitting at the kitchen table coloring. Before he knew it, he and his dad were fighting and Mere must have slipped downstairs and woken the sleeping Jude. Now here they both stand, both smiling.

"Grandpa!" Mere says pulling away from Jude and running to Vincent, latching on to his leg, the little girl looks up at him with her crystal blue eyes and smiles. "Look…look who I found downstairs!" Mere says excitedly pointing back at Jude. "Her name is…it's…" Mere stops, realizing she's forgotten, she lets go of Vincent's leg and runs back to Jude. "What's your name?" Mere whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

Smiling down at the little girl, Jude runs a hand through her black curly hair and whispers just as loud, "I'm Jude."

"Ok." Mere says running back to Vincent. "Her name's Jude! She was sleeping down there. I was trying to be quiet and then I saws her there and I got excited and I woke her up but I didn't mean too it just sort of happened." Mere says in one quick breath like only little kids can do.

"Ok Meredith." Vincent says in a warm comforting manner.

"Say hi!" Mere says excitedly. Vincent looking up at Jude just nods his head slightly and says a quiet, cold, hello.

"Mere." Tommy says kneeling to be eye level with her. "Why don't you go color in the living room." Excited by the idea, Mere grabs her book from the table and a handful of crayons. Running out of the kitchen without a second thought. Watching her run off, Tommy waits until she's disappeared before standing and turning to face his father and Jude. "Jude, I think you'll remember my father. Vincent Courtier." Tommy says frowning at the man.

"Yes, he was at the studio last week. Hello Mr. Courtier, it's nice to meet you again." Jude says holding out her hand, when Vincent just looks at her, Jude's smile falters and she slowly lowers her hand. "Tommy, is there any coff…" Jude asks turning to see Tommy holding out a filled steaming cup of coffee for her.

"Loaded with sugar, just how you like it." Tommy says smiling at Jude's surprised face. Turning back to his father, Tommy's smile quickly turns to a frown at seeing his father's scowl.

"Why don't we finish this discussion later, in private." Vincent says grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, giving Tommy and Jude a disapproving look. "I'll let you two get back to whatever it is you were doing."

"I'll walk you out." Tommy says setting his cup down on the counter. Looking over his shoulder he sees Jude looking down into her coffee cup frowning. Holding back a low growl, Tommy follows his dad outside. "I want you to leave Jude alone. Your problem is with me, not her." Tommy says the second the door closes behind him.

"Your wrong Thomas. My problem is that you keep making mistakes with your life and no matter what I try and tell you, you don't listen." Vincent says opening the car door of his BMW and tossing his jacket in the passenger seat. "And that girl is another mistake, but I don't expect you to listen to me. You're going to just do what you want. As always."

"Is that so bad?" Tommy asks holding his hands in the air. "I'm happy, with every choice I've made, I'm happy. To you they're mistakes, but they aren't to me."

"Fine Thomas. Be happy." Vincent says getting in his car and slamming the door shut and rolling down the window. "But this choice you're making now effects more than just you now. It effects Meredith. It effects Jude. And even if you're happy with everything, will they be happy?" Not giving Tommy a chance to answer, Vincent drives away leaving Tommy standing with his hands in his pockets.

Turning back around Tommy sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Walking back in the house, Tommy enters the kitchen and finds it empty, Jude is gone. Heading down to the studio Tommy expects to see her at the soundboard or in the sound booth, but she's not there either. Going back to the kitchen Tommy scratches his head wondering where Jude would disappear to. Hearing Meredith's laughter, Tommy walks into the living room and stops dead in his tracks. Jude and Meredith are kneeling on the floor laughing and coloring in Meredith's princess coloring book. Smiling he shakes his head and waits for them to notice him standing there.

Smiling down at Tommy's niece, Jude looks up to see him staring at them with a small smile of his own. Standing up, Jude rubs her knees and puts her hands in her back pocket. Staring at the little girl, Jude looks up when she hears Tommy clearing his throat. Looking up she sees him motion his head for her to join him in the kitchen. Following Tommy Jude notices the mixture of emotions on his face when he turns to face her.

"Jude, I'm so sorry about having Meredith and my father being thrown in your face so early in the morning. I didn't know they were going to be showing up or I would've warned you."

Holding up her hand to silence him, Jude smiles at the fact he's trying to defend himself over something he could've never controlled. "It's ok Tommy. I know it's not your fault. I admit, it was a surprise to wake up with a four year old staring you in the face, but I've dealt with worse. I mean I shared a tour bus with SME, trust me when I say that's an experience." Smiling brightly, Jude notices some of the worry leave Tommy's face and is replaced with gratitude.

"And my father…I'm just going to say I'm sorry in advance." Tommy says feeling like some of the weight has been lifted. He really thought having his father and Meredith thrown into Jude's face so early and so fast would just give her enough reason to run.

"It's ok. I understand parental problems, I mean I have enough of my own." Jude says shrugging her shoulders, laughing when she sees Tommy's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "What's that look for?"

"You just surprise me. That's all." Tommy says crossing his arms. "I honestly figured that if my parents didn't drive you away, that Meredith would." Uncrossing his arms, Tommy can't resist not touching Jude. Running his hands up and down her arms, Tommy sighs. "I'm happy you willing to stay is all. Even with Mere underfoot."

"Yeah well." Jude says shakily, taking a step back and away from Tommy's comforting hands. "I have an album to work on and the best producer for the job is here, so where else would I be?" When Tommy doesn't says anything, but just frowns. Jude closes her eyes and takes a moment to control her fighting emotions. "We're just going have to remember we have a four year old here now." Turning to leave, Jude stops in the doorway realizing she needs Tommy's help. Turning she sees that he had been staring at her. "Umm…I need to take a shower." Jude says drawing Tommy's attention to her face. "Where is it?"

Smiling Tommy walks towards her and stops in the doorway next to Jude. "If you go back to my room I have a connecting bathroom, you'll find extra towels under the sink."

"Ok." Jude says staring at Tommy's lips, which are so close she can feel the breath on her face when he talks. Closing her eyes and clearing her throat Jude walks away from Tommy and up the stairs. Muttering the same thing to herself all the way to his room. "Four year old in the house, four year old in the house, four year old in the house."

Watching Jude walk away, Tommy sighs sadly. He hadn't imagined it, he knew it. Jude had wanted to kiss him, he could tell by the way she had been staring at his lips. But something had stopped her. Walking back into the living room, Tommy leans down to Meredith's level. "Hey. Do you want to join me downstairs so I can get some work done. You can bring your book with you." Not looking up from her book Meredith just nods, causing Tommy to smile. Picking her up he grabs water from the fridge before heading down into the studio to work.

-------

Walking into Tommy's bedroom Jude closes the door behind her and leans back against it and sighs. It doesn't matter how many times she tells herself…she still wants to say who cares and open her heart to Tommy. And she would, if only she could trust that it wouldn't be broken again. Pushing off from the door Jude heads to what must be the bathroom, pushing the oak door open all the way Jude sees a blue and black tiled bathroom. In the one corner there is a big tub with power jets and then there's a shower stall on the other side of the room. Looking at the Jacuzzi tub, Jude decided she needs the relaxation the jets would bring. And maybe laying in the soothing bath will clear her mind of Tommy. Opening the cupboard she pulls out two big blue terry cloth towels and sets them down next to the tub. Turning back to the mirror Jude winces when she sees the dark circles under her eyes and the nasty mess her hair is. No wonder Vincent wouldn't shake her hand, she looked like she was next to death. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she starts her bath water and turns to the cupboard hoping that Tommy has some sort of bubbles. Sure enough Tommy is metro-sexual enough to have bubbles, granted not her warm vanilla scented, but at least she can have her bubble bath. Smiling Jude gets her bath ready and lets out a purr of pleasure as she sinks down into the hot water.

------

Looking over at Meredith, making sure she's still coloring on the couch, Tommy turns back to the sound board and looks at the clock. Jude had been upstairs for almost 3 hours. Turning back to Mere, Tommy stands up. "I'm going to go check on Jude. So how bout you stay down here and color. Ok?" Tommy asks waiting for Meredith to reply. He smiles when all she does is nod her head. Heading up the stairs Tommy shakes his head, give the girl a coloring book and she's happy for hours. Setting his coffee cup down on the counter, Tommy notice Jude's is still where she left it when she went upstairs. Looking in the living room Tommy doesn't see any sign of Jude there either. "Well she can't still be in the shower!" Tommy says to the empty room. Turning and heading upstairs he stops at his bedroom door and puts his ear up next to it, not hearing any noise, Tommy opens the door and sees his empty bedroom. Turning in a circle Tommy starts to worry that Jude had left again. But calming when he hears her voice coming from the bathroom. Smiling Tommy steps closer and listens to what sounds like a new song. Pushing softly on the door he steps into the bathroom, "I love the new…" Tommy stops abruptly, his mouth drying up and his mind short circuiting.

"Tommy!" Jude shrieks pulling the towel around her body. "Get out of here!" Jude screams louder.

"Jude! I'm so sor…sorry!" Tommy says, his mind still not working right.

"Just shut your eyes and get out of here!" Jude says clutching the towel tighter around her body.

"Oh! Ok. Yeah sorry." Tommy says turning around and shutting the door behind him, the next thing he knows he hears the sound of the locking clicking into place. Rubbing a hand over his face, Tommy leaves his bedroom and is trying to get the sight of a naked Jude out of his head.


	7. Dealing

Hey everyone! I'm so so soo sorry that I took another month to update! I really was trying, but Junior year just got over a week ago and I had finals the last to weeks! But I'm done with high school for another year and I'm excited for the three months of summer! Hopefully that means I'll be posting a lot more!

Anyways…This chapter is really short and I apologize for that, but the next (which I've already started on!) will be much longer. So hopefully you guys will forgive me for this short post! Thanks for everyone who's still reading…you guys are the greatest! But enough of me! On with the chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the characters or the songs.

Watching Meredith sitting at the kitchen table, Tommy grimaces at the mess the four year old is making with her lunch. Hearing Jude coming down the stairs, he turns his back to the doorway, trying to prolong the inevitable chewing-out he's bound to receive. He honestly hadn't meant to walk in on Jude changing, it just sort of happened. Sensing her presence in the kitchen, Tommy listens as Jude talks to Meredith. Figuring with the four year old present he was safe from any verbal lashing, Tommy turns around to see Jude multitasking between smiling down at Meredith and sending him a small glare. Giving her his biggest apologetic smile Tommy takes a sip of his coffee and waits for whatever Jude has to say. But instead of her talking to him, Jude turns all her attention to Mere, and decides to completely ignore him. Smiling at her little game, Tommy just keeps staring at her knowing she can sense his eyes on her.

Turning so her back is practically facing Tommy, Jude holds back a groan. It didn't matter what she did, she could still feel his eyes on her. Trying to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks, Jude finally gives up on trying to ignore him and turns to face him straight on. "So Quincy, you didn't see enough before, you have to stare some more now?" Jude asks, putting him on the defensive, knowing he was as embarrassed as she was about him walking in on her.

"Jude." Tommy says with a hint of warning in his voice, before nudging his head in Meredith's direction. "We probably shouldn't discuss this in front of M-E-R-E." Tommy says, spelling out Mere's name so she wouldn't know they were talking about her.

"Ok. Fine." Jude says nodding her head slowly, pretty much letting Tommy know he wasn't off the hook yet. Then grabbing a water from the fridge, Jude turns back to Tommy. "I need to do some shopping. I left Toronto straight from the party and had no time to go home and pack."

Nodding his head, Tommy sets down his cup. "Ok. I was planning on picking some things up for Mere anyways. So what do you need?"

"Well…" Jude says looking off into space and mentally making a list of what she needs. Realizing she needs some personal things Jude clears her throat and looks back at Tommy. "I'll just go with you. It'll be easier that way."

"Ok. Well I'm going to go get cleaned up and then we'll be on our way."

"Ok. That's fine." Jude says over her shoulder while crouching down next to Mere. "We'll just be hanging out here."

Feeling unwanted, Tommy quietly leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs, leaving Jude and Meredith at the kitchen table. Coming back down a half hour later, Tommy is surprised to see that the kitchen is as clean as it was before Mere got there, and both Jude and the four year old were busy doing the dishes, Jude washing and Mere "drying" with Jude re-drying. Standing in the door way, Tommy can only smile in amazement. He had been so afraid of Jude's reaction to having Mere there; he never suspected that she would do so well with the four year old. Especially since she had little experience with little kids.

"Are you going to stand there and watch, or are you going to help us so we can leave sooner?" Jude asks without even looking over her shoulder.

"You look like you got things taken care of." Tommy says watching as a dish starts to slip from Mere's hands. He unconsciously cringes, expecting the crash of the plate, but is surprised when Jude some how saves the plate from crashing and all without dropping the soapy dish in her hand.

Setting the plate on the counter, Jude looks over at Tommy and sends him a flustered and exasperated look. "Oh, yeah. I'm doing great." She says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Unable to suppress the laugh in the back of his throat, Tommy grabs another towel. "I take it that's not the first time that's happened?"

Giving him an annoyed look Jude looks back down at the dishes in the sink. "Yea, I owe you a plate and a glass." Then handing the dish over Mere's head Jude sends him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Hey! I'm drying!" Meredith says shaking her towel at Tommy and Jude.

"Well how bout I take over the drying so you can go play until we go?" Tommy says bending down to Mere's eye level.

"Where we going?" The little girl asks suspicious of her uncle she barely knows.

"We're going to go shopping!" Tommy says, trying to sound excited so Mere gets excited.

Instead the little girl scrunches her nose and shakes her head. "I don't like shopping!" She whines.

"Oh, but this will be fun shopping!" Jude says stepping in when Tommy sends her a 'what do I do now?' look. "We're going to get some toys for you to play with. And stuff to decorate your room! Now doesn't that sound fun?" Jude asks, praying she's caught the girls interest. When the little girls face lit up with excitement Jude knew she did good. Smiling she watches as Mere runs into the living room. Turning around Jude isn't surprised to see Tommy staring at her again, but she is surprised at the look of surprise in his eyes. "What's that look for?"

"You." Tommy says quietly before turning back to the dishes.

"Me, what?" Jude asks confused.

"You're just full of surprises. That's all." Tommy says shrugging his shoulders. "Now lets finish these dishes so we can get going."

Wanting to continue the conversation, but not wanting it to veer into other areas, Jude grabs her towel and starts washing dishes again. With the help of Tommy drying, they got done in under ten minutes. "I'm going to get my purse. I'll see you in the car?"

Nodding his head, Tommy goes and gets Meredith. Grabbing his keys to the truck Tommy walks out and sees Jude leaning against the SUV. "Oh. I'm going to take the truck, in case we get anything really big." Tommy says pointing to the black truck parked next to the blue SUV. Pulling open the back seat door Tommy buckles Mere in. Shutting the door he gets in the driver seat and notices Jude is already playing with the radio stations. "I don't think so." Tommy says putting his hand over hers, stopping her from pressing anymore buttons.

"Oh come on Tommy!" Jude whines, sounding a lot like Meredith. "We're at least going to compromise on what we listen to." Jude says with a stubborn look on her face.

"Fine." Tommy says grabbing a CD and putting it in. "I think we'll both agree on this." Tommy says with a smug smile. Giving him a confused look, Jude waits for the opening chords of the first song. Recognizing the beat, Jude sits back and smiles. "Will this do?" Tommy asks.

In response Jude just starts singing with the music "_I'm getting up know the sun is burning my eyes and I ache_…_I'm living on a, freeway, running low on heart and good mistakes_…_I'm taking it to living, just living all the lives I have to live_…_I'm playing off this feeling knowing that it's time to be forgiven" _Bobbing her head, Jude waits for the chorus"Come on Quincy. You know you wanna sing too." Jude says smiling.

Shaking his head, Tommy waits for the lyrics to pick back up, _"…If I could only come around (I'm looking in the black)…Just stop and turn around (I need to get this off my back)…Am I outta my mind, for faking what's inside of me?…It's like I'm walking on another thin line…where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind…I'm waiting for the day (walking on another thin line)." _Laughing, Tommy turns the volume down on the music. "I haven't heard that song in a while." He says looking over at Jude.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The last time I sang it was at the premiere concert. You know, the night before my album release party?" Jude says making eye contact with Tommy.

"The night I left." Tommy says with quiet understanding. Looking away, Tommy pulls out of the drive way and points the car in the direction of the highway. Neither one say anything, letting the music from the CD fill the silence in the truck.

Meredith, being only four, hates the silence and hops in her seat and bobs her head to the music. "I like her voice." Mere says after the chorus starts to slow down.

Smiling Tommy looks back at the little girl. "That's Jude singing." He says before looking over at Jude. "She's a singer. This is her music."

"And your uncle Tommy is my producer." Jude says turning to the back seat.

"What's that mean?" Meredith asks.

"Well he helps me." Jude says simply.

"Helps you how?"

Looking back at Tommy, Jude can tell even though he's focusing on the road his attention is on their conversation. "Well…He helps compose the music for the songs. And he helps me write the songs. But, usually he's the one telling me when it's not good enough. Pushing me to go for great, instead of just settling for good." Looking back, Jude can see the questions forming in Mere's head. Turing to look forward and resting in her seat, Jude listens as the next song starts up.

"_I tried to tell you…I've got to get away…I tried to say…I need my space…I got to get some Distance in between, My heart and my head" _Closing her eyes, Jude is brought back to that night of recording. One of her last happy moments with Tommy.

"Is that all uncle Tommy does?" Meredith asks, breaking through Jude's thoughts.

Opening her eyes and looking out the window Jude feels Tommy's eyes on her. Turning and looking at him she swallows the lump forming in her throat. "No… He's also my biggest inspiration." Turning to look back out the window Jude closes her eyes and lets her mind get taken back up in all the memories her and Tommy have shared.

Ok so I know it's a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will make up for that! And if all goes right I'll have it up before Sunday! Since schools out now I'm going to have more time for my story so hopefully I'll get back to posting at least once a week! Again I'm sorry for not posting in sooo long! Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews. Even if they're all about how frustrated you are about me not posting. I love to hear what you think!


	8. Mall Madness

Hey everyone!!!!! I told you I would be updating again! And here it is! The newest chapter! It's not as long as I first planned it to be, but that's because I had a choice to stop it now or keep going and making the chapter really really long! And I thought you guys might enjoy to have two decent size chapters, instead of one that's so long you want to stop reading half way through! Hopefully you guys enjoy the update, because I had lots of fun writing it! And just a warning…drama ahead! Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters…if I did, Jude would've picked Tommy and Jamie wouldn't be in the picture.

"Is there a reason we had to drive 40 minutes to do some shopping?" Jude asks stepping into the Lyndon mall.

"Well I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't have been able to get everything we needed at the local Wal Mart, and the only other store in Ryder is the drug store." Tommy says holding on tightly to Meredith's hand.

Looking at the stores in the mall Jude turns to Tommy. "How bout we split up and I go get what I need and you get what you need. That way the shopping gets done faster," and I can get control of my thoughts and emotions Jude silently says to herself. "Does that sound like a plan?" She asks brightly.

"I don't know," Tommy says looking down at the four year old wiggling to get away. "I think I'm going to need all the help I can get with her. There's a better chance she'll break free and cause trouble with just one of us watching her." Tommy says with a note of fear in his voice.

Not being able to control her laughter Jude lightly pushes Tommy's shoulder. "She's four, you're 25. Be the adult!"

"I am being the adult!" Tommy replies rubbing his shoulder in mock pain. "I'm being the adult that's planning ahead." He then says before flashing a big cheesy smile.

"No. You're acting like a whiney adult who doesn't want to play babysitter." Jude says with sarcasm. For awhile they both stand there staring at each other and then they both burst into laughter. "Ok. I'm going to go this way," Jude says pointing towards one end of the mall. "If you need me, you can always call my cell phone." And before Tommy can think of another reason to get Jude to stop, she starts heading the way she pointed. Not looking back, but knowing if she did she would see Tommy staring at her.

Looking down at the anxious four year old Tommy puts on a smile. "Come on Mere. Lets do some shopping." He then starts walking in the opposite direction of Jude looking for a children's store. All while Mere is struggling to get free of his grasp.

--------

Walking towards the front of the store to check out, Jude hears the her _Pick Up the Pieces_ ring tone going off in her pocket, which means Tommy is calling her. Juggling the basket and her purse Jude pulls the phone out of her pocket and flips it open without checking the caller ID, only one person is _Pieces_ and that's Tommy. "So you didn't even last 20 minutes with her." Jude walking towards the check out.

"Jude!" Tommy says not even trying to mask the panic in his voice. "Meredith won't stop fighting me. She says she wants you. So will you please, for Mere, come here?" Tommy asks.

Hearing the panic in his voice, Jude hurries a little faster in the check out. "Ok Tommy. I'm checking out right now." Jude says assuring him she's coming. Signing the approval for her card Jude grabs her bag and walks back into the mall. "Where are you?"

"Were down by GAP." Tommy says, relief filling his voice.

"Ok." Jude says looking at the mall map. "I'm on the complete opposite end, over near Bed Bath and Beyond. But I'm coming."

"Thanks Jude." Tommy says, but is sure she didn't hear it since she had already ended the phone call.

Getting to the other end of the mall didn't take as long as Jude expected, but that could've been because she practically ran to get to Tommy. And Mere she quickly adds. This was all to help Mere, not Tommy! Jude silently yells at herself while looking for them. Spotting Tommy sitting on the bench, holding a upset Mere, Jude walks over and sits down next to them. "Ok. So what's going on?"

"I wanna go with you!" Mere says yanking her hand free from Tommy and grabbing Jude's hand instead.

Looking over at Tommy Jude can see the frustration on his face. But besides that there was sadness. Sadness over the fact Mere didn't want to go with him. "But don't you want to shop with your uncle Tommy?" Jude asks cheerfully. When Mere just stands there and looks at them, Jude sighs and turns back to Tommy. "I'm sorry. I guess it's because I've been playing with her since I got here."

"It's not your fault." Tommy says shrugging his shoulders. "If anything it's mine. I'm the one who ignores her and lets everyone else take care of her, when it's my responsibility."

"Yeah, well I know it hurts you that she rather be with me." Jude says nudging his shoulder. Tommy just gives her a surprised look, before smiling sheepishly. "Don't act all surprised. I know you enough to tell when you're disappointed, sad, happy, angry, you know all those pesky emotions you claim to not feel." Jude says nudging him again, just liking the fact they're talking without all the awkwardness. When Tommy just nods his head and smiles, Jude sighs again. "Well we're never going to get out of here if we keep this up." Jude says standing up from the bench.

"Yeah." Tommy says standing up with her.

"Well I'm going to take Mere with me I guess." Jude says grabbing the little girls hand and starts walking back towards the other end of the mall.

"Jude!" Tommy calls after her and waits till she stops and turns to look at him. "Just be careful with her. You never know when she might get bored with being cooperative."

"Tommy, she's four years old." Jude says smiling at him. "I'm pretty sure I can handle her."

Laughing Tommy turns around and starts to walk away. Hoping the Mere didn't pick up the wild streak that runs in the Courtier genes.

----------

40 minutes later Jude was ready to pull out her hair, and quite possibly ready to leave Meredith sitting in the Lyndon Mall for someone dumb enough to come and take her. Since leaving Tommy, Meredith had spent time dragging Jude through stores to having to be drug through stores. One second she would be good and listening, but almost as if a switch had been flipped, Mere would start acting up. And Jude wants to kill the person who thought of putting a food court in the mall! Ever since Mere had seen the cinnamon bun stand she had been whining about being hungry. Walking out of Rue 21 Jude groans when Mere pulls against her hand. Turning around Jude crouches down to eye level. "If I get you a cinnamon bun will you promise to behave?" Jude asks, not caring if she sounds desperate. For a minute Mere just stands there and gives Jude a sweet and innocent look before she nods her head. "Ok then, come on." Jude says holding out her hand.

You just can't take the me out of me…Cuz that's what I need the world to see…You just can't take the me out of me…Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Stopping Jude has to fight to get Meredith to stop too. Pulling out her cell phone, Jude looks at the caller ID and sees it's Sadie calling. "Hey Sadie."

"Hi honey!" Victoria says.

"Mom?!" Jude shrieks into the phone. "What…why are you calling from Sadie's phone?" Jude asks lowering her voice.

"Well I've been trying to call you and you haven't been answering Jude." Her mom says, not masking her disappointment. "So I thought if I called from Sadie's phone you might answer and I'd finally get to talk to you."

"Yeah. Well. You're wrong." Jude says on the verge to hang up.

"Jude Harrison!" Jude hears even though the phone is away from her ear, putting the phone next to her head, Jude listens to her mother rant. "I am still your mother. And you have to respect me and listen to me. I deserve at least that much from you!" Victoria says.

Looking down at Meredith, Jude puts her hand over the mouth of the phone. "Stay right here, I'll be right over there." Jude says setting to bags down on the bench next to Meredith and taking a couple steps away to talk to her mother.

"Jude? Jude! Are you there?"

"Yes I'm here!"

"Jude. I understand you're upset with me and you have every right to be upset. But I'm still your mother and that means I deserve a little respect."

"Victoria!" Jude says stopping her mother from another rant. "You don't deserve anything! You left! You left Me. Sadie. Everything. You left and didn't even say goodbye! Tell me now why you deserve anything from me?"

"I'm your mother Jude." Victoria says quietly.

"As if that means anything anymore." Jude says scoffing. "A real mother doesn't abandon her daughters. A real mother doesn't try and sell her house and leave her daughters with nothing. A real mother doesn't marry a guy and run off to Europe!" Jude says, her voice cracking from the tears building up. "And you did all of those things. And more!" Jude says her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jude." Victoria says, her voice now as quiet as Jude's. "I'm so sorry honey. I never meant to hurt you and your sister. I just needed to get away. And Don, he made that possible!" Her mom says, her voice getting normal again. "Surely you understand that? Getting away from everything." Jude doesn't say anything for a moment, she just breathes into the phone. "Jude? You understand, don't you honey?" Victoria asks. "I mean you ran away with Tommy. Surely you can't fault me for how I handled things with Don."

Taking another deep breath Jude lets the shock of what her mother says sink in. "You're justifying what you did. Because of me leaving Toronto? To work with Tommy?"

"Well honey, if you think about it. You left Toronto the same way I did. Not telling anyone you were leaving, just disappearing." Victoria says simply.

"No." Jude says angrily. "You can't try and make what you did better by using me. It doesn't work that way. Besides, you have no idea why I left Toronto!"

"Sure I do. You left to be with Tommy. Which I don't really approve of, but we'll discuss that later. When you're back here, in Toronto. Back home."

"What are you talking about?" Jude asks getting lost in everything her mother is saying.

"Well honey. You just turned 18 and Tommy is 25 years old. That's not exactly a match made in heaven…" Victoria says and listens as silence fills the phone line. "I'm just saying I don't think you should pursue this…this thing! With Tommy. I mean Jude, do you really think you two can have a working committed relationship? Especially after what happened between him and Sadie?"

"You are giving me relationship advice!" Jude says, almost laughing at the irony.

"Well I know that my history with men isn't very…"

"Mom it doesn't even matter." Jude says cutting off what ever Victoria was going to say. "Me and Tommy aren't together. I'm just here as an artist, he's only my producer." Jude says, even though in her heart she knows she's just lied to her mother.

"You wouldn't have to fly to god knows where if this was just a producer/artist relationship. There's something going on between you and Tommy. And I just want you to know I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well I don't really care what you think. Your opinion doesn't matter anymore!"

"Jude, honey. Don't say that."

"Well I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You've been out of my life for too long. Your opinion doesn't matter."

"Jude." Victoria says, the hurt evident in her voice.

"No. Listen I gotta go." Jude says and hangs up before her mom can say something else to keep her on the line. Turning around Jude rubs a hand over her face. "Ok Meredith, you ready for that cinnamon bun!" Jude says walking back to the bench. "Meredith?" Jude says walking around the bench to see only her bags are still there. "Meredith!"

-----------

White lines…And headlights in my eyes…White lines…I'm ready to drive all night…White lines…How many 'till I'm in your arms…White lines…Will bring me home

Pulling out his cell phone Tommy doesn't bother with checking the caller ID. There is only one person with _White Lines_ and that was Jude. "Hey. You lasted an hour, I'm impressed." Tommy says turning from the counter.

"Tommy she's gone!" Jude says.

"What!" Tommy says almost dropping the phone.

"Meredith! She's gone!" Jude shrieks.

"Jude, where are you?" Tommy says paying the clerk.

"I'm at the food court." Jude says her voice full of panic.

"Ok. I'm coming! Don't move!" Tommy says shoving the phone in his pocket. Grabbing the bag from the clerk Tommy runs into a costumer as he leaves the jewelry store.

----------

Standing in the middle of the food court talking to the mall security, Jude keeps looking for Tommy to come. "Look." Jude says to the security guy. "I turned away for a minute and she was sitting on that bench right there!" Jude says pointing to the bench where bags are still. "I came back and she was gone! I didn't see anything! I don't know if someone took her or if she just wandered off! She was just gone!" Jude says putting a hand up to her forehead. Turning away from the guy, Jude sees Tommy looking for her. "Tommy!" Jude shouts, getting his attention. Stopping in front of him, Jude just waits for him to react. When Tommy takes the final step and pulls Jude into a hug, Jude closes her eyes and feels her worries slowly get smaller. And it's all because he's there holding her.

"Jude, what happened?" Tommy asks pulling away from Jude.

"I turned around for a second and…and she was gone. I don't know what happened. I didn't see anything."

"Weren't you watching her?" Tommy asks confused. "How could she just disappear if you were watching her?" Tommy watches as the tears build in Jude's eyes and he watches as she looks down at her feet. "Because you weren't watching her, were you?" Tommy waits for Jude to say something. To defend herself. So when the silence lingers his heart sinks. "Jude?" Tommy says putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head so her eyes are looking straight into his.

"I turned away for only a minute Tommy. I swear." Jude says fighting back tears.

"Jude! She' four years old! How could you do that?" Tommy says taking a step back from her.

"I'm sorry." Jude says looking back at her feet.

"You're sorry? Well I hope so!" Tommy says pacing back and forth for a second. Stopping in front of Jude he shakes his head. Staring at her for a second, he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Pacing again, this time when he turns back around he sees a security guard walking towards them.

"Umm…we think we've found her." The security guard says walking up to Jude.

Turning towards the security guard Jude waits for Tommy to join her. "Where is she?" Jude asks desperate to see Meredith.

"She's over here." The guard says walking towards where he and Jude had been talking.

Walking behind the guard and Tommy, Jude can see the curly black hair of Meredith sitting on a bench. "Meredith!" Jude yells running towards the girl and pulling her into a hug. "What were you thinking disappearing like that?" Jude asks pulling away to look at her.

"I was hungry." Mere says smiling. Not even realizing the panic she caused.

Laughing Jude looks over her shoulder at Tommy and notices the look of relief on his face. When he looks down at her his look of relief changes into a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Where was she?" Tommy asks turning to the security guards.

"Someone brought her to the mall offices. Said that she had found her walking the food court."

Standing up Jude holds out her hand for the guard to shake. "Thank you so much. I really don't know what I would've done." Jude says quietly.

"It's no problem." The guard says shaking Jude's and Tommy's hands. "Just next time, you might want to keep a better watch of her. Little kids have a tendency to wander if you don't watch them carefully." With a nod of his head, the guard leaves Jude and Tommy standing over Meredith, neither one saying anything.

Tommy and Jude take turns look down at Meredith and back at each other. Jude takes a couple of times to open her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She has nothing to say. Finally getting the courage to say something, Jude opens her mouth, but is cut off by Tommy. "Let's just go." Tommy says picking up Meredith and walking towards the exit. Not even caring to look back to see if Jude is following him.

Okay that was the newest chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! I just want to say thank you all so much for still reading, even though I was a sucky person and never posted. You all still kept reading and that makes you all great! So thank you!!!! And a really special thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys are the best and I just want to say thanks to you! I can't wait to read your reviews. Thanks again!


	9. Welcome to My Life

**Hey everyone! Here's the newest chapter! And it didn't take me a month! LOL Anyways, I'm going to make this short. The reason it took me so long to update is because this is was a hard chapter to write! Tommy and Jude fighting isn't easy for me to do! And I still want to fix it, but I know you guys want me to post so I have. This is probably one of my better chapters as a writer, because of the emotions it works with and hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. And the song Welcome to My Life is by Simple Plan…I have to rights to it! **

* * *

Walking into his house carrying a sleep Meredith, Tommy continues to silently fume over Jude's carelessness with his niece. Pushing open Mere's door Tommy pulls back the sheets on her bed and lays her down. Not even bothering to change her into pajamas. She's four, she wouldn't care. Tucking her in, Tommy stares down at her wonders what would've happened if they hadn't found her. He may not have met her until a month ago and he may not have really wanted to have her, but she's still family and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. Slowly and quietly shutting her bedroom door Tommy comes back downstairs and enters the kitchen. Looking out the window he sees Jude pacing the front lawn with her cell phone next to her ear. It's so dark outside he can't see her face but only the outline of her body. Feeling the anger slowly start to rise again, Tommy storms to the front door and pulls it open. "Jude!" He shouts getting her attention. "We need to talk!" Tommy says before shutting the door again and storming back into the kitchen. Standing next to the sink he looks out the window as Jude still paces and he sighs in frustration.

Turning around at the sound of Tommy calling her name, Jude just looks at him when he shouts they needed to talk. No duh they needed to talk! Jude silently says to her self before turning away to pace. "Yeah, Sadie I'm here!" Jude says to her sister.

"Ok, just making sure." Sadie says after getting her sisters attention. "Was that Tommy yelling? What happened? You know what, never mind I can't really talk right now."

"Then what do you want Sadie!" Jude says on a sigh. "You're the one who kept calling my cell."

"I only called to ask you what you said to mom, Jude." Sadie says sounding annoyed. "She gets off the phone with you and she's all mopey for the next hour. So I'm just wondering what you said?"

"Why is mom being mopey my fault?"

"Because Jude. She was fine and dandy until she called you. And she hangs up and she does this really sad sigh thing and then she hands me back my phone. I ask what's wrong and she just shrugs her shoulders. It wasn't until half way through our lunch that she was smiling and laughing fully again. Which means something must've happened during your conversation."

"Well I'm sorry for upsetting her, but it sounds like she's over it! She seems she's better now."

"She's not better Jude!" Sadie says. "She won't be better until you've forgiven her. That's all she's asking for Jude, is our forgiveness. And I understand what she did was wrong, but she's truly sorry for what she did. And she wants to make it up to us. So why won't you let her?"

"Because Sadie. I can't. I've met my quota on forgiving! So until further notice…Stop pushing for me to forgive her!" Jude shouts into her cell phone.

"Jude." Sadie says sounding shocked. "She's our mother."

"No Sades. She's your mother." Jude says solemnly. "She's just the person that gave birth to me."

"How can you say that?"

"Sadie…" Jude says practically pleading. "Please can we not talk about mom right now! I have a lot more going on. More than you even know." Jude says after looking over her shoulder and staring at Tommy through the window. Even though the light is behind him and she can't see his face. Jude can just feel his hard glare on her back.

"Oh I know more than you think Jude!" Sadie says cheerfully. "Such as Cassie Steele wants to have an interview with you! We're talking a full article on Jude Harrison! Isn't that great Jude!" Sadie shrieks.

"A full article on me? Why?" Jude asks confused.

"I don't know really. She just says that it would be great. Something about getting to know Jude Harrison, the grown up. What's behind the heartbreaking lyrics and that soulful voice? You know that type of thing!"

"Oh." Jude says not sure how she feels about some reporter going the deep into her life. "When would she want to do it?"

"I'm not sure." Sadie says before mumbling something to someone next to her. "They just mentioned how they hope you're back before the end of the month. That way they can hopefully put it in their next issue."

"They?"

"Oh I almost forgot! Yea they. Cassie wants it for MTV and this guy Chris Wike wants it for the next issue of Rolling Stones! And Darius thinks it should go into Solid. You know, since you are his artist and he owns Solid magazine." Sadie says all matter of fact.

"Oh." Jude says liking the sound of this less and less. Her life is starting to feel like it's on a roller coaster and the last thing she needs right now is reporters breathing down her neck wanting to get the deep dark secrets of Jude Harrison, especially since right now she and Tommy are in such rocky waters. "I can't think about this right now Sadie. I gotta go." Jude says.

"What! Jude! We're talking major publicity! The good kind, not this disappearing artist stuff."

"I know Sadie. I just need to go." Jude says before hanging up. Sadie didn't get it. Nobody seemed to get it. Turning around, Jude stands and watches Tommy stare at her before sighing and heading inside. Well hopefully Tommy would, she needed him to.

Watching Jude get off the phone, Tommy waited for her to come inside. So when she stood there another moment, he wondered what she was doing. Was she waiting for him to calm down? Because if she was, then she was wasting her time, he was too angry over it. Jude had to understand that. Watching her slowly make her way inside, Tommy turned around and waits for her to enter the kitchen. Taking a swig of his coffee he waits for her to fill her own cup.

Walking into the kitchen Jude sees Tommy silently standing next to the sink and she lets her mind fill with the memory from earlier, their joking banter back and forth while washing dishes. Feeling a sense of disappointment in the bottom of her stomach, Jude fills her own coffee cup, not because she wants it, but because she wants something to hold. Sitting down at the table, she waits for Tommy to say something. Hating this calm, tense silence that's between them. Looking up at Tommy Jude holds his stare for a second before sighing. "I already know; whatever it is you have to say. I know." Jude says quietly.

"No you don't know Jude!" Tommy says, feeling the temper he was trying to keep under control, slowly start to slip out of his control. "How could you possibly know?"

"Because I feel just as badly as you do for what happened today. Actually I probably feel worse!" Jude shouts back.

"Well I hope you do feel worse Jude." Tommy says shaking his head. "Because it's your fault, you're the one who let it happen! You're…"

"I know Tommy! I wasn't watching her!" Jude shouts over Tommy's voice, stopping whatever else he was going to say. "I know it's my fault and I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do Tommy? Huh?" She asks holding her arms in the air.

"I want to know why you were so careless Jude! What was so important that you lost sight of Meredith?"

"I had a phone call." Jude says quietly, wishing she had another excuse to give Tommy. Knowing that a phone call is a horrible reason to ignore a child.

"A phone call!" Tommy says in disbelief. "You lost my niece over a phone call!" Tommy shouts, not caring if he wakes Meredith. "Who the hell were you talking to Jude? It must've been pretty important for you to lose track of Meredith. All of this is over a phone call." Tommy says more to himself than to Jude. He couldn't understand. Jude who had been so great with Meredith, Jude who seemed to have better control over the four-year-old than he did. And she loses her because of her phone. It doesn't fit. "Tell me Jude. Was it important, was who ever on the line so important that you had to walk away from a child?"

"I didn't walk away from her!" Jude says with more anger and pain in voice than she expected. "I just turned around for a moment."

"You must've done more than that Jude!"

"Fine!" Jude shouts. "You're right! I did walk away! I did!" Pacing Jude closes her eyes and fights back the tears, but it's no use. They have a mind of their own. "You're right Tommy. I was on the phone and I didn't want to talk in the middle of the mall so I left Mere on a bench with all of the bags and I walked like 15 feet away to face a wall. And then I came back not even 10 minutest later and she was gone!"

"Why would you leave her all alone on a mall bench Jude? Huh? She's four! She isn't going to sit there well you discuss your life or whatever the hell it was you were doing! She's going to wander around!"

"I know!" Jude says stopping to face Tommy, but instead of looking him in the face she looks down at her feet and watches the tears hit her shoes and the floor. "I…I just wasn't thinking." Jude says before turning away from him.

"Obviously!" Tommy says on a sigh. "But why should that surprise me? Really! You never do Jude. You're always just acting on an impulse. You never think ahead!" Stopping Tommy closes his eyes and shakes his head. Willing himself to stop, but his anger has taken on a mind of its own and nothing is going to shut him up now. "You never think. I honestly wonder if sometimes you can think. Or do you just let everyone run your life for you?" Letting Jude's silence stand as an answer Tommy keeps on ranting. "It must feel great to never have to worry about anything, but your next song. To just live your life with people taking care of you."

Not bothering to turn around Jude clenches her hands in to fists at her sides. "You have no idea what you're talking about Tommy!" Jude says, her voice sounding a lot calmer than she feels.

"Sure I do." Tommy says arrogantly. "You're Jude Harrison, Canada's first ever Instant Star! Your life has been perfect since the day you won that contest! Ever since you've had EJ or Portia dressing you up like a doll, Sadie and your parents catering to you, Georgia or Darius keeping you famous and popular with the people, and then there's me. When ever your music was in a rut, you just call on Tommy to help you out." Shaking his head, Tommy knows he's in the wrong now, but doesn't care. Yelling at her makes it easier to deal with the fear he felt over losing Mere. Yelling at Jude helped him avoid any bigger issues. "You've never once had to depend on yourself. We've all just did the hard work for you, done the thinking for you!"

Turning around Jude sees the frustration on Tommy's face and knows that he doesn't mean half the things he's said, he just needs to be angry and she's the only one there. But that doesn't make what he's said any less hurtful, any less truthful. "You're right." Jude says sadly before looking back down at her feet. "But it's my turn to have my say."

"And what do you have to say?"

Looking back up at him, Jude's clenched hands relax and rest at her sides. "That you're an ass Tommy and an idiot!" And before she can even think it Jude shoves him as hard as she can. "And you have no idea what you're talking about! But why should that surprise me? Because that's usually how it works with you! Same old Tommy! You get angry and you just have to start yelling! Doesn't matter who, as long as they're there you'll yell at them. You don't care; you just want to be mad! Because as long as you're mad you don't have to deal, you don't have to feel! Screw everyone else and their feelings. They don't matter! Because no one is important as Tommy Quincy! You and your problems will always be number one in your mind!" Jude says breathing ragged breaths. Turning away from him, Jude feels her eyes burning from more tears. "You want to know what happened today Tommy?" Not caring anymore if he sees her crying, Jude turns to finish this fight he started. "The phone call, it was my mother." Jude says looking him in the eye and watching as understanding takes over the anger. "Yea, my mom." Jude says feeling hot tears run down her cheeks. "She wanted to tell me she was disappointed in me for leaving and that she thinks I'm making a mistake staying here with you. She warned me that I should remember what's happened in the past." Jude says wiping her cheeks of all tears.

"Jude…" Tommy says sadly. He had just messed up royally and he knew it. And there is nothing he could do to fix it.

"I'm not done yet!" Jude says forcefully, looking away from his understanding eyes.

"Jude I'm s…"

"But that's not even the worst part." Jude says talking over Tommy. "The worst part is she defended herself by using me as an example. By saying her running off with Don was no different than me running off to be with you." Pausing to take a deep breath, Jude looks back up at Tommy. "And what really sucks is she's right. About all of it. About me leaving, about me being here and trusting you again, and even about me being like her, it's all true." Having nothing left to say, Jude holds her head in her hands and waits for Tommy to say something and is surprised to feel his hands come to rest on her shoulders.

"What can I say?" Tommy says quietly. "You're life isn't as perfect as it appears." Tommy says, hoping to see her smile. But knows he messed up as soon as he feels her tense up under his hands.

Taking a step back from Tommy, Jude looks at him and shakes her head. "You know what? You really are an ass!" And before Tommy can reach out to touch her Jude shoves him away from her and starts to leave the kitchen.

"Jude. I'm sorry!" Tommy shouts after her, hoping for any response.

"Go to hell Tommy," Jude says quietly from the kitchen doorway, before heading to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asks following her, worried that she might leave.

"I'm not leaving if that's what you're thinking." Jude says stopping, but not turning around. "I just need some air. And maybe write a song." And storming out of the house Jude slams the door, drowning out whatever Tommy had to say.

Standing at the window, watching Jude grab her notebook from the truck, Tommy is surprised to see her head down towards the stables instead of the small pond off the side of the house. Wishing he could follow her, but knowing if he did he'd only make things worse. Tommy goes back and refills his coffee cup before going down to the studio. Jude wasn't the only one that could write a song.

Terrified of horses, Jude almost turns back after opening the stable door and seeing two full grown thoroughbreds and one mare. Sucking in a scared breath, Jude closes her eyes and counts to five. "They're not going to hurt you. They won't do anything to you if you leave them alone." Jude says quietly to herself. Turning and shutting the stable door behind her, she finds a pile of hay in a corner furthest from the horses and she gets comfortable. Pulling out her pen and journal, she sighs. One of the horse's nays really loud almost gives her a heart attack. Jude just looks at the horse wearily before sighing. "I should've sat by the pond." She grumbles before glaring at the horse that nayed. Turning back to her journal she tries to find the inspiration to write, but it's useless. Her mind is stuck on what Tommy said and how ridiculous it was! Her life wasn't perfect! No where near it! "Well if he wants my life he can honestly have it!" Jude shouts at no one, but causes the horses to stir. Looking back down Jude writes a line and goes from there, finally finding her inspiration.

Walking inside, Jude heads to the kitchen first expecting to find Tommy sitting at the table. When she sees it's empty, she hopes that's a sign he went to bed and she can have the studio to herself. She still didn't really feel like talking to him. But she also wanted to, because she wanted things to be ok between them. Also, she knew they had to talk at some point; she was after all staying at his house, thousands of miles away from a friend or family member. So walking down the steps to the studio and seeing him lying on the couch. Jude doesn't know what that deep feeling in her stomach means. "Hey." She says stopping on the last step.

Sitting up on the couch, Tommy runs his fingers through his hair and knows he probably looks like crap. He had been working so hard to find the right words for this song. Knowing he needed to prove himself to Jude. He still hadn't gotten it how he wanted it, but Jude was here and he would have to be ready. "Hey." He says tentatively. When Jude says nothing Tommy stands up from the couch. "Listen, about earlier. I'm really really sorry."

"Tommy." Jude says holding up her hand to silence him. "Can we please discuss this after we record my new song?"

"Sure." Tommy says solemnly. Walking to the mixing board, he sets that up and turns to Jude. "Everything you would possibly need is set up in there."

"Thanks." Jude says looking down at her feet instead of up at Tommy. "I'm just going to use the acoustic for now." Then, before she or he said anything else, Jude entered the recording room and put on her headphones.

"Is there a title yet?" Tommy asks over the intercom.

"Yeah." Jude says smiling smugly. "Welcome To My Life".

"This should be good." Tommy says before hitting the intercom button. "Ok. Welcome to My Life in three…two…one…"

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you **

**Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming **

Finally making eye contact with Tommy, Jude tries to send the message to him. She hasn't felt like herself since winning that contest, she hasn't truly fit in anywhere, and no one had taken the time to understand her. No one but Tommy and now it seemed even he didn't truly understand her either.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

Keeping eye contact with Jude for as long as she'll hold it, Tommy feels like for the first time since he came back. Jude is finally letting him see her again, and not the fake smiling Jude that keeps everyone happy, but the insecure Jude who just wants someone to understand.

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

Closing her eyes, Jude realizes that it's not all Tommy's fault that he doesn't understand. It's partially her fault because she's been pushing him away. Every time he has tried to comfort her since coming back, she's found some way to keep him at arms length.

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like **

Wincing, Tommy turns his head away. He deserved that. Because it's true, he had no right to tell Jude she's had it easy. Because he's been there. All through the Boyz Attack years he got everything handed to him. In fact it was probably easier on him because he had Chaz and the rest of the guys to hang with. He had no right to say the things he did to Jude. And she's getting her payback for it now.

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life **

Opening her eyes, Jude is surprised to see Tommy is still staring right at her. Taking the headphones off, Jude sets down her guitar and the headphones and walks in back into the studio. Sitting down in the chair next to Tommy, she sighs and drops her head back. "Welcome to my life Tommy." Jude says solemnly, looking straight into his blue gaze and feeling like maybe for the first time since he came back. That she could actually open up to him.

* * *

**Quickly since I didn't put it at the top I would like to say thank you so much to those who are reading this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! And to everyone who reviews…you guys are the greatest! If it wasn't for the reviews I get I would probably post like once a year or something…jk! No but seriously, the reviewers are the ones who keep me motivated to keep going and not giving up! Thanks to everyone! **


	10. Stupidity and Regret

**Hey everyone! I know you're probably sick of me saying this, but I'm so SORRY!!! I feel horrible! It's been another month since my last update and I don't blame you guys for ditching my story. I've just been horrible with my updating. And there are a couple reasons why, but mostly it's because I have the worst case of writers block in the world and no matter what I type it all seems bad. I'm in this funk and there aren't even reruns to help me out of it. So I'm sorry and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I still feel it could be better, but I've already taken a long time. Anyways enough of my rambling… **

* * *

"Welcome to my life Tommy." Jude says solemnly, looking straight into his blue gaze and feeling like maybe for the first time since he came back, that she could actually open up to him. But Tommy had always seemed to be able to do that to her. Make her trust him. He had always made her feel better. But the funny thing was could she actually trust him? She had trusted him so many times before and he abused that trust every time, what makes this any different? Looking away from his deep blue eyes, Jude lets out a shaky breath. After he had left her in the street that night she felt like she couldn't trust anyone, not even Sadie and Kwest. And then he had come back making all these promises and everything seemed like it was going perfect, almost like it was too good to be true. And then it happened, the other shoe dropped and Tommy was leaving again. Except this time he asked Jude to come with him, to follow him to Montana. And like an idiot Jude followed him without even thinking about what might happen. And now here they are. Tommy wanting to take the next step and Jude wishing she could go back. Back to when Tommy was simply her producer and had no control over her emotions. Looking back towards Tommy, Jude notices his eyes haven't left her face. Sighing she closes her eyes and wishes things could be different, but knowing deep in her heart they can't.

"Jude." Tommy says, after waiting through the silence. When he still doesn't get her attention, Tommy rests his open palm on her cheek, "Jude." Tommy says and watches as her eyes open and he sees her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Jude, please don't cry." Tommy says leaning forward so he can rest his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Blinking Jude feels hot tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Shaking her head she pulls back from Tommy. "What are you sorry for?" Jude asks on a frustrated sigh.

"For everything I said before, for yelling at you." Tommy explains confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Jude says shaking her head again. "You were right, about everything."

"Jude?" Tommy says surprised and even more confused. "No I was just angry," he says shaking his head.

"I know Tommy. And you had every right to be. I was careless and stupid and I wasn't thinking." Jude says standing up to pace. "As usual." She says under her breath, but loud enough for Tommy to still hear.

"Jude!" Tommy says loudly to catch her attention. "I wasn't thinking when I yelled at you before. Just like you aren't thinking right now." Tommy says standing up and grabbing her shoulders to stop her from pacing.

Shrugging off Tommy's hands Jude turns away from him and wraps her arms around her stomach. "No Tommy." Jude says quietly. "Don't you get it? You were right. I've been stupid. Not thinking things through and just acting on impulse."

"Jude, you're being too hard on yourself."

"Am I, Tommy?" Jude says turning to stare at him. "Because I don't think so," Jude says shaking her head. "I think you were right when you said I've been stupid with the choice I've made."

"I never said that Jude."

"Well you should've!" Jude shouts throwing her arms in the air. "Because I have, and it's about time I admit it." Turning to pace again, Jude runs her fingers through her hair. "First there was Shay. Everyone warned me about him, including you, everyone said he was just out to have some fun and I was bound to get hurt, but did I listen? No! And the funny thing was I knew you were right and I didn't care, and look where it got me; humiliated on my 16th birthday. But that was only the beginning of my mistakes for that night! Then there was you! I heard you and Kwest talking that day, earlier before my party." Jude says turning to see Tommy's eyes widen in surprise. "Kwest asked you what was going on between us and you said nothing was going on, that I was too young and you were my producer. But if I were 21, you would in a second."

"You heard that." Tommy says in shock.

"Yeah, I heard the whole thing. And silly me, I let it go to my head, but more importantly I let it go to my heart. So later that night, after Shay had bruised my heart, you and I share one of the greatest moments of my life on that fire escape. And then you proceed to break my already bruised heart into a million pieces. And I should've expected it, but I didn't" Jude says shrugging her shoulders. "After that I decided that I wasn't going to let my heart be exposed to any more pain and the only man I was going to depend on would be my father. And we all know how well that turned out! He practically destroyed my whole family. Which left me to turn to my best friends, who were dating behind my back; and how do I repay them for being there for me? I break them up. All because I couldn't handle not being number one in Jamie's life."

"Jude that's just as much Jamie's fault as it is yours."

"Maybe, but I didn't help the situation by calling him away from her every five seconds."

"You were hurting, you needed your friend." Tommy said trying to make her see that she isn't the bad guy she's making herself out to be.

"But I knew Tommy!" Jude says silencing his excuses. "I knew what I was doing to their relationship, and I didn't care! I was stupid and selfish." Jude says sighing and running a hand through her hair. "Which I later prove when I fell for you again, but, this time instead of just turning me down, you go a step further and choose my sister over me."

"I didn't choose Sadie over you Jude." Tommy says all matter of fact.

"Whatever," Jude says shaking her head at his words. "What matters is I let you in, again. And you hurt me, again. And I didn't listen to the warnings or pay attention to the signs. I just jumped head first into my feeling for you. I was stupid. And to make matters worse, I kiss Jamie right before leaving for tour, where I spent most of my timing thinking about you; the unavailable producer that is dating my sister, instead of my dependable boyfriend. Coming home from tour I come back to a completely new G-Major and proceed to piss off my new boss and almost lose my record contract. Lucky for me, I kept my contract but lost my boyfriend, which meant I also lost my friend. Jamie wanted nothing to do with me and to make matters worse; Sadie wanted you to have nothing to do with me."

"Sadie didn't feel that way." Tommy says, even though he knows she did.

Jude just gives him an incredulous look, but doesn't respond to his comment. "After saving my contract from being terminated, I thank Darius by getting arrested for underage drinking, assuming a fake identity, and vandalism!"

"All the charges were dropped."

"But I still got arrested." Jude says pointing her finger at Tommy, before turning to pace some more. "Next in the long line of stupid mistakes was the fight between you and Sadie." Jude says sighing at the memory. "I couldn't decide who to believe, so I ended up hurting both of you. First Sadie for siding with you, and then I hurt you for not believing in you."

"That's not your fault either." Tommy says leaning forward in his seat to hold his head in his hands. "Sadie and I should've never put you in the middle of our fight. It wasn't fair of us to do that to you."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I screwed up, again." Jude says simply while rubbing her temples. " And. If that's not enough to prove to you how stupid I am. I have my whole relationship with Speiderman." Jude says turning and looking right at Tommy. "Now that, I think was probably one of my biggest mistakes."

"How so?" Tommy asks. "Everyone thought you two were great together. Some people went so far as to say it was love." Tommy had never been one of those people. From the start of that relationship he had been, as much as he hates to admit it, jealous of Speed. Jealous over the fact the punk kid got to do what Tommy only thought of doing. And that was to be with Jude, to be able to hold her and kiss her.

"What Speed and I had…" Jude says breaking into Tommy's thoughts. "I don't know really, if it was love it wasn't the forever and always kind. That whole deal was a mistake, a mistake that almost cost me my band and another one of my friends. And I knew going into that relationship that I wasn't emotionally available, but I did it anyway!" Jude says dropping down into her seat next to Tommy. Holding her head in her hands she groans. "For the last 3 years it seems like. Everything I do, every choice I make is just…wrong!" Jude says looking up and seeing Tommy giving her an understanding look. "And I just want…I mean I wish that…" Jude says looking away and closing her eyes. Letting her mind drift to what she's trying to say. Looking at her hands, Jude lets out a deep, shaky sigh. "I wish I could take back everything." Jude finally says quietly. "Because I just regret so much." Jude says clenching her hands into fists.

"Everyone does Jude." Tommy says just as quietly. "Everyone has moments they wish they could change. Something they regret doing."

Shaking her head Jude looks up at Tommy. "You don't get it Tommy." Jude whispers. "I don't just regret little moments in my life." Sighing Jude leans back. "What I regret more than anything is the biggest mistake I made of all." Watching Tommy's face squint in confusion, Jude frowns. "I regret trying out for Instant Star."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! And a special thanks goes to everyone who reviews. I count on your guys input to help me through this funk. So if you have any ideas on where I the story should go, I'm all ears! Again thank you to everyone!!! **


	11. You

**Hey everyone! Another update and it hasn't even been a week! I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and a really special thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad you guys haven't given up on me. So this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed, thank you! I still am having issues with my writing, but I'm just going to ignore it and keep going. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters**

* * *

Jude frowns. "I regret trying out for Instant Star." 

Tommy had been staring at his hands, but after hearing Jude's latest statement he can't help but stare at her in shock. His head whipped up so fast he figured he would probably be suffering from whip lash later. "Jude." Tommy just says quietly, not really knowing what else there is to say.

"Stop, Tommy. I know what you're going to say. That I'm just upset and I don't mean any of this, but I don't think so." Jude says just as quietly, looking at her hands. "Because I do, I regret that..." But before she can finsh her statement Jude is being silenced by Tommy's hands holding her face and his lips coming down on hers. Pulling back in surprise, Jude puts her fingers up to her lips, as if by touching them the tingling feeling will stop. "Tommy?" Jude says simply, still shocked by the kiss.

"Don't." Tommy says shaking his head. Standing up he turns around to leave, but stops and turns back to look at Jude. "Do you realize..." Tommy says but stops, his voice rough with emotion. Shaking his head again he runs a shaky hand through his hair and closes his eyes. "Do you realize," Tommy says, his voice still full of emotion, "that by saying that you're saying you regret everything." Tommy says opening his eyes and seeing Jude staring up at him. When Jude doesn't say anything, Tommy sighs and turns away. Seeing Jude's reflection in the window of the studio he closes his eyes. "That you regret me." Opening his eyes and staring at Jude's reflection, Tommy can see the surprise in her face. Not being able to handle her silence, Tommy turns to go upstairs.

"Tommy!" Jude says rising from her chair before she even had a chance to think about following him. "Don't...don't go." She says standing right behind him.

Stopping right before the bottom step, Tommy doesn't turn to face Jude. Keeping his back to her he takes a deep breath. "Jude. You practically told me you regret meeting me."

"I never said that Tommy." Jude says shaking her head and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to Jude." Tommy says, still not ready to turn to look at her. "It was implied, you all but spelled it out for me."

"Will you please look at me." Jude says wanting to see his face. When he doesn't say anything or turn to look at her, Jude sighs and takes her hand down from his shoulder. She takes the same hand and holds it over her heart and represses the urge to cry. "Fine." Jude says after taking a moment to reign in her emotions. Walking around Tommy, Jude steps up to the bottom step, making her almost eye level to Tommy. "I didn't imply anything." Jude said solemnly.

"But Jude..." Tommy starts to interupt, but is cut off by Jude putting a finger over his lips and shaking her head.

"I didn't imply anything." Jude says again and pauses to see if Tommy is going to interupt again, after a brief pause she nods her head. "What I said is that I regret Instant Star. And that's the truth. That whole contest turned my life upside down. And you were right when you said that after I won that contest I let everyone run my life for me, making my decisions. It seemed like all I had to do was decide when to breathe. But what no one seemed to understand is I didn't ask for any of it. And there were even times when I tried to fight against it." Jude says closing her eyes and thinking back to the past and everything she's been forced to do. "I didn't want to be EJ and Portia's life size barbie, or just another reason for my parents to fight. I especially didn't want to do some of the crazy things Georgia and Darius have planned for me. But what I wanted never seemed too have mattered to anyone." Looking right into Tommy's eyes, Jude sighs. "Not even you."

"Jude." Tommy says again, but again is stopped by Jude placing a finger over his lips.

"I'm not done." Jude says quietly, running a hand through her hair. "What I'm trying to say is...Instant Star changed my life. And not always in a good way." Shaking her head, Jude lets out a strangled laugh. "But for all the pain it's caused me, it's also brought me something really great and really really special." Smiling Jude raises her hand and rests it on Tommy's cheek. "And that something is you." Staring at Tommy, Jude notices his eyes widen, but only a little, she also notices his adams apple bob up and down. "If it hadn't been for that contest I never would have met you. And I would never have gotten to know my true self." Taking a deep breath, Jude looks away not being able to stare at Tommy anymore. "That contest has caused so much...God I don't even know." Jude says throwing her arms in the air and letting them fall down at her sides.

When Tommy didn't say anything to comfort her, Jude sighs and steps down from the step and starts pacing the studio. "It's like before the contest I was this puzzle, but I was a complete puzzle, you know? All the pieces were connected and were where they needed to be." Jude says stopping to see Tommy has turned around and is watching her pace. "But after I won the contest it's like this puzzle was broken apart into a bunch of little pieces and everyone just grabbed the pieces they wanted. And no one cared if I stayed a broken puzzle, no one cared if I never became this whole puzzle again. No one cared if I didn't feel right, if I didn't feel whole." Stopping her pacing, Jude rubs her eyes wiping away her tears. "No one cared..." Jude starts to whisper, but stops short when she feels Tommy's hand grab her arm and starts to see the room spin as Tommy turns her to face him. Looking up she sees the mixture of emotions fill his eyes and she can't hold off the tears any longer. Resting her head on Tommy's shoulder, Jude closes her eyes and sighs.

"I cared Jude. I always cared." Tommy whispers into her hair.

Pulling back, Jude opens her eyes and stares at Tommy for a moment. "Then why was it so easy for you to leave me?"

* * *

**So there is the newest chapter...and I know it's really short and I'm sorry for that. I'm hoping the next one will be longer and won't take me to long to update. I'm hoping to be getting my new laptop within the next week or so...so wish me luck! Again thanks to everyone who reads, and extra thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys are all great!**


	12. Phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters.**

* * *

"Then why was it so easy for you to leave me?" Jude says so quietly that if Tommy hadn't only been inches away he would've never heard her. And as soon as she says it, Jude sucks in a deep breath and wants to look away from Tommy's deep stare, except she can't. Staring into his deep blue eyes, Jude lets out the breath she had been holding. For the longest time neither one says anything, making it seem like time was standing still. Finally after what seems like forever Jude sighs and looks away from Tommy.

"Jude," Tommy says drawing Jude's gaze back to his face. But before he can continue the moment they had been stuck in is broken by the sound of Jude's cell phone ringing.

_You just can't take the me out of me…Cuz that's what I need the world to see…You just can't take the me out of me…Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

Letting out a frustrated sigh Tommy watches as Jude steps away and pulls out her cell phone. Looking down at the phone in her hands, Tommy waits for her to decide whether or not she's going to answer it. "It's Sadie." Jude says her voice unsteady. "If I don't answer it she's going to just keep calling back."

"Well then." Tommy says turning away and running his fingers through his hair, "Can't keep Sadie waiting." He whispers under his breath, wishing he could give Sadie a piece of his mind. Ever since he had met her Sadie had found away to interupt Tommy's life. Turning back around Tommy schools his emotions to hide his annoyance and watches as Jude brings the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Sades." Jude says with fake cheerfulness.

"Jude?" Sadie says hesitantly. "Are you ok? You sound weird. Almost sad." Sighing Sadie doesn't bother to let Jude answer. "It's Tommy isn't it? What happened now Jude? He did something didn't he?"

"No Sades." Jude says quickly before Sadie can continue. Looking over Jude notices the look on Tommy's face. It's a mixture of frustration and some other deeper emotion. Turning her back on Tommy and his heated look, Jude sighs. "Tommy didn't do anything Sadie, I was sleeping and you woke me."

"Sleeping...at 9 p.m.? Since when did you go to sleep at 9?"

"I still wasn't feeling well and Tommy and I had a late night in the studio last night. So I was tired."

"Well..." Sadie says unconvinced, she knew Tommy and Jude. They were always saying or doing something to upset the other. "Are you ok now though?" Sadie asks finally, knowing Jude wasn't going to tell the truth about why she sounded upset.

"Yea. I'm fine Sades." Jude says sincere.

"Ok Jude." Sadie says still unsure.

"So what's up Sades?" Jude asks turning around and noticing Tommy's impatience.

"Well something come for you today in the mail. And I didn't get a chance to get to your mail until after I got off work, but then Kwest surprised me with reservations to that french restaurant uptown so I put off your mail for when I got home. And well something came for you Jude, something I think you should see."

"What aren't you telling me Sadie?" Jude sighs running a hand through her hair. "Is this something a package like a gift basket or something? Or is it a new contract?"

"No. Nothing like that. Its just..."

"It's what Sadie!" Jude shouts noticing she caught Tommy's attention with her yelling, where as before he had tried to act busy with the sound board.

"Jude it has to do with the night you ran out on you release party." Sadie says in one quick breath.

"My release party?" Jude says turning her back towards Tommy and lowering her voice. "But Sadie, I didn't go to my release party. I spent the night in Berrie visiting Mason."

"I know that Jude."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Jude what do you remember from that night?"

"Sadie..." Jude says quietly groaning. Turning around Jude notices Tommy had left her alone in the studio.

"What? Is Tommy there or something?"

"No." Jude says frowning. Why had he left? "I'm alone."

"Well then...Jude what do you remember?"

Sighing Jude sits down in her chair. "What does it matter Sadie?"

"It matters Jude!" Sadie says impatiently.

Noticing the tremor in Sadies voice Jude leans forward in her seat. "What's going on Sades?"

"Jude, please." Sadie says sighing.

"Ok." Jude says. "After Liam and I talked I bolted. I got in my car and I drove and ended up in Berrie. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it felt like the only place I could go where I didn't have expectations for me."

"Ok I understand that, but what happened after you got to Berrie?"

"Well Mason was surprised to see me of course and he he couldn't really talk so I sat at the bar to watch his set. While I waited for his break I had a couple of drinks, then a couple more, and then a couple more."

"But how did you get your drinks? I'm sure the bar checked for ID."

"Well there was a guy, said he was a fan." Jude says trying to picture the guy. "He was the one who bought the drinks."

"Ok. What happened later, after you had a few drinks."

"Well I sang a little with Mason, but that was earlier in the night." Jude says shutting her eyes and trying to remember the night. "Honestly Sadie, I can't remember much. I remember singing with Mason, taking some shots, and then my next memory is waking up the next morning to Jamie knocking on Mason's hotel room door."

"Yea, I know Jude." Sadie says sadly. Chewing on her lip, Sadie goes over what Jude had said. "How did you get to the hotel room?"

"Mason had to give some interviews, so the guy from the bar helped me."

"So he helped you to the room...and then what?"

"I don't remember." Jude says sadly. "He left me there." Groaning Jude rubs a hand over her eyes. "Sadie I don't remember. That night is probably one of my worst ever and I'm kinda happy that I can't remember."

"I know Jude, and I'm sorry that I'm asking, but I need to."

"But why Sadie? You have yet to tell me what this is all about. And what about this thing I got in the mail, what's that about?"

"Well here's the thing Jude." Sadie says quietly. "You got some pictures in the mail today."

"What kind of pictures?" Jude says worried.

"Bad pictures."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Climbing the stairs to leave Jude alone in the studio, Tommy runs a hand over his face. What ever Jude was discussing with her sister she obviously didn't want Tommy to hear. He had been surprised when Jude had yelled at Sadie, and then he was hurt when he heard her lower her voice. He had hoped she would be able to say anything in front of him, like how she used to be. But apparantly she still wasn't ready. Setting his coffee cup in the sink Tommy sighs and looks out the window. What ever Jude was talking about it had to deal with her release party and he hoped he would one day know what it was.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the newest chapter! It still wasn't as long as others I have written, but it was full of drama! I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone who is reading, and hope you all are enjoying the story. And a special thanks to everyone who reviews, it's you guys who keep me motivated to update! So thanks again to everyone!**


	13. Shattering News

**Hey everyone! I've updated again and it didn't take me a month like normal! I hope you guys all enjoy! And this chapter is even longer than my normal ones!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.**

* * *

Coming up the stairs, Jude looks down and notices her hands are shaking. Pushing open the door Jude shoves her hands in her pockets to stop Tommy from noticing how shaky they are. Looking up she watches Tommy stare out the window into the dark front yard. Staying quiet Jude starts to walk through the kitchen, hoping to get upstairs and in bed before he realized she was no longer in the studio.

"What did Sadie want?" Tommy asks not turning around.

Sighing Jude stops and leans against the doorframe. "I'm not going to even ask how you knew I was here."

"Your reflection in the window." Tommy says turning around to look at Jude. "So, what did Sadie want?"

Rolling her eyes Jude crosses her arms over her chest. "It was nothing." she says shaking her head and dropping her arms to her sides. Realizing that standing like that only proves she's defensive about something. "Just some stuff that I'm going to need to take care of."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so." Jude says shaking her head. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. I feel a headache coming on."

"Ok." Tommy says, his voice quiet and grim. "But if you want to talk I'm here."

Nodding her head, Jude turns around leaving Tommy alone in the kitchen. "You may be here, but I don't know how much longer I will be." Jude says silently to herself

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Watching Jude walk out of the kitchen, Tommy can't help the feeling of being left out on something important. And what is really frustrating is he's been feeling this way ever since he came back to Toronto. He was gone a month, but from the way Jude's changed it feels more like a year. Sighing Tommy runs a hand over his face and thinks about how he's going to find out what's been going on while he was gone. Pulling out his phone Tommy dials someone who might have the answers he's looking for.

"Hey you've reached 333-7109. Sorry I missed your call, but leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey Kwest. It's Tom. Listen Jude just got off the phone with Sadie and I don't know, but something feels off. So look man if you could just call me back that would be great. Thanks man." Sighing Tommy puts the phone back in his pocket. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he heads back into the studio to work on Jude's newest song. Darius allowed Jude out here for a month, but only if they worked on her album. And Tommy didn't want to give Darius a reason to demand Jude back. He wanted Jude here with him as long as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sitting up in her bed Jude looks over at the clock. It was almost midnight and Jude couldn't sleep. She kept replaying what Sadie had said to her on the phone.

_"Sadie what do you mean bad pictures?"_

_"I mean pictures that make you look really bad. We're talking really bad publicity here Jude." Sadie says sighing._

_"Well how many pictures are there Sadie?" Jude asks, her voice sounding hoarse._

_"There are lots. There's ones of you drinking, ones with you laughing and dancing, and then ones that must be of you in Mason's hotel room. Those are the worst."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Jude there are pictures of you undressing and then some with you passed out."_

_"Oh my god!" Jude shrieks covering her face with her hand._

_"Jude." Sadie says after a minute of silence. _

_"Yea Sades?" _

_"There's something else." Sadie says wishing she didn't have to be the one totell Jude._

_"What else Sadie?" Jude says sighing. "Wait let me guess. Darius knows and he is pulling my contract? Oh no! Mom saw the pictures and now she's even more disappointed in me then before!" _

_"No, nothing like that. No one else even knows."_

_"Then what Sadie?"_

_"This guy is blackmailing you Jude." Sadie says closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair._

_"I'm being blackmailed!"_

Jude still didn't know what to think, let alone what to do. She never expected this to happen. She always regretted running out on her release party. Ever since she's had to deal with people questioning her dependability and maturity. Only the people really close to her understood what had happened and even they were disappointed in the way she had handled her pain over Tommy leaving. Now she was going to have to deal with the consequences from that night. Turning on her side Jude looks out the window at the moon. Rolling over Jude grabs the notebook from her bedside table. Not able to sleep Jude decides to put her restless thoughts to good use and write a new song.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hearing noises off in the distance, Jude rolls on her side and notices her bed side lamp is still on from when she fell asleep writing a new song. Sitting up she shuts the light off and shakes her head to get rid of the sleepyness. Throwing off the sheets and standing Jude stretches her arms over her head before bending down to grab the notebook on the floor. Reading over the lyrics from last night, Jude is brought back into her thoughts when she wrote the song. Tossing the notebook on the bed, Jude sniffs the air and catches the faint smell of pancakes. Listening to her stomach grumble, Jude grabs a sweatshirt and heads downstairs to face the day.

Cutting up Meredith's pancakes before setting the plate in front of her, Tommy turns and notices Jude coming down the stairs. "If you want pancakes you better hurry. Meredith is pretty hungry." Smiling Tommy laughs listening to the little girl giggle.

Walking into the kitchen Jude bends down next to Meredith, "Well little missy. You better share some of those pancakes with me." Tickling Meredith, Jude starts to laugh with the little girl. Stopping she looks up to see Tommy staring down at them with a small smile on his face. Standing up she mentally tells herself that he doesn't know and if he did know he would most definetly NOT be smiling. "So where are my pancakes?" Jude asks smiling.

"Well I'm in the process of making more for me and you."

"Well I want to help." Jude says stepping up to the stove where Tommy is cooking.

"Ah...Jude?" Tommy says coming up behind her and nudging her away from the food. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean I heard about the time when you tried to make supper for you and Sadie." Tommy says trying not to laugh at the look of embarassement and annoyance cross Jude's face.

"Fine." Jude says lifting her chin in the air. "I'll just warm up the syrup." Smiling Tommy turns back to the stove and flips the pancakes.

15 minutes later Jude and Tommy are cleaning the kitchen. "I think Meredith got more food on the floor than she did in her mouth." Tommy says shaking his head and picking up cold, mushy peices of pancake off the floor.

"Just be grateful that you didn't give her syrup with her pancakes." Jude says laughing. Setting the dishes in the sink Jude turns and watches Tommy cleaning around Mere's chair. "You aren't as bad at this as you think." She says quietly after a moment.

Looking over his shoulder Tommy gives Jude a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Meredith. You aren't as bad at taking care of her as you think." Turning to start the water in the sink, Jude adds the soap. "You're actually doing pretty good."

"That's only because I have you here helping me." Tommy says without thinking. Turning around Tommy notices that Jude has stilled, not moving a muscle. "I just mean that you've been a great help with her. And she really seems to like you." Taking a step towards Jude Tommy notices the tension in her back. Reaching his hand out to rest it on her back, Tommy practically jumps out of his skin when Jude whips around.

"I ah...I'm going to go." Jude says quickly looking down at their feet. And before Tommy can come up with a reply Jude is out of the kitchen and climbing the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finishing the dishes Tommy sighs and replays what had happened earlier. He didn't know what made Jude freeze and he worried it was him. With a groan he considers going and talking to Jude, but desides she will come find him when she wants to talk. Climbing the stairs Tommy turns to his bedroom, but stops when he hears Meredith squeal. Turning he rushes to her room and finds it empty, but hears another squeal from her connecting bathroom. Pushing open the door Tommy finds Jude giving Meredith a bath.

Turning around Jude jumps in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tommy says shaking his head and resting a hand over his heart. "I just heard her scream and I thought something might be wrong."

"Screaming?" Jude says confused. "Oh. You mean this." Jude says before turning and tickling Meredith, sure enough the little girl squeals with laughter again. "She was laughing Tommy. Not screaming."

Embarassed Tommy puts his hands in his pockets. "I was just checking on her."

"Ok." Jude says nodding her head and turning to grab a towel. "I have a new song that I would like to record." Jude says without looking at Tommy. "I was thinking after she's out and dry we could go down and record."

"Yeah that sounds fine." Turning Tommy stops in the doorway. "I'll just be waiting for you in the studio."

Carrying Meredith with her down stairs Jude grabs the little girls blanky. Staring at Tommy sitting at the sound board, Jude watches him work. Setting Mere down on the couch, Jude walks and sits in the chair next to Tommy. After a moment he notices she's there. Pulling off the headphones, Tommy turns off the player. "Sorry. I didn't notice you come down."

Nodding her head, Jude grabs her notebook and starts flipping through her songs. "The new song is going to need Speiderman and boys, but we can do a little of it here."

"Well when ever you're ready."

Sitting in her chair and reading over the lyrics again, Jude questions whether she wants to really sing the song. Standing up and entering the recording room Jude decides to get this over with before she changes her mind. Grabbing the headphones, she adjusts the mic so she can stand while she sings, feeling to ansty to sit still. "I'm going to call this Unraveling." Strumming the guitar, Jude gets a beat going. Sighing she starts feeling the fear she had been trying to ignore ever since talking to Sadie last night. Since talking to her Jude had tried to keep her fear at bay, but now with this song she's having to face everything.

**I've been asking all the questions  
And nothing's coming back  
And now I'm trying to keep myself  
From slipping through the cracks**

**Where is my faith?  
How did I get this far?  
Who do I blame  
When it all falls apart?**

She's to blame, that's who.

**Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time, my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer is to never ask why  
As I watch my life unraveling  
Unraveling**

**I don't know who to turn to  
And I wonder who's a friend  
Out of everyone I trusted  
To be there to the end**

At one time she would've said Tommy would have been there for her, but now she was so sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

**I'm running out of reasons  
For putting up a fight  
Trying to drag another lost soul  
Back into the light**

**How could I heal  
So many broken hearts  
Who's there for me  
When it all falls apart?**

**Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time, my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer is to never ask why  
As I watch my life unraveling  
As I watch my life unraveling  
Unraveling**

**We were so strong  
When we started out  
Something went wrong  
All the things that matter  
Somehow got in our way  
Our way**

Tommy and Jude. Two people who never seemed to get it right. And on the off chance they were both on the same page and ready to get together, then it seemed like the world had other plans for them. Almost like them getting together and being happy was against the laws of nature.

**Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time, my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer is to never ask why  
As I watch my life unraveling  
As I watch my life unraveling  
Unraveling**

**Gonna watch it unwind  
One day at a time  
Gonna watch it unwind  
One day at a time  
Gonna watch it unwind  
One day at a time  
Gonna watch it unwind  
One day at a time **

Finishing the song, Jude steps back and turns around to look at Tommy. Instead of looking at her and watching her sing like he usually does, Tommy is looking down at something in his hands. Confused Jude joins him in the studio. Tommy is looking down at his cellphone. Even more confused and a little insulted Jude sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. "So I would ask if you liked it, but I'm not even sure you heard it." Jude says referring to his cellphone.

Looking up Tommy notices the annoyance on Jude's face and he wonders if she can notice the worry and frustration on his. "I would love to talk to you about your song." Sighing Tommy leans forward. "What is going on Jude?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has kept reading. And a special thanks to everyone who reviews! It is you guys who keep me going with this story, so thanks.**


	14. Leaving

**Hey everyone!!!! I'm updating again and it didn't take me a whole month! I'm going to try and update as much as possible within the next couple of weeks because starting the 4****th**** I go back to school and I'm going to try and make my senior year a good year and not get behind in my homework. So**** hopefully the updates will come sooner, but I'm not promising anything. I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone reading, you guys rock!**

* * *

"What is going on Jude?" Tommy asks rubbing a hand over his face.

Tommy's words sinking in, Jude feels her smile falter and her heart fill with lead. "Wha…what do you mean?" Jude asks rubbing a comforting hand over her now upset stomach.

"What do I mean?" Tommy asks standing from his chair. "Let's just look at the last couple of weeks, shall we? Ever since I got back you've had this barrier, a wall, up around you. And surprisingly it seems the only person you've let in is little Shay Shay. Who, last I knew of, you hated." Turning his back to Jude he leans down against the sound board.

"I know." Jude says leaning next to Tommy against the sound board and looking down at her feet.

"And when you and I finally seem to be doing better, you still won't talk to me." Tommy says turning his head to see Jude cradling her stomach.

"But Tommy, there's nothing to talk about!" Jude says throwing her arms in her air. "I don't know where you…"

"The phone call last night Jude." Tommy says interrupting her. "Sadie calls and you start to whisper with her. I left you down here so you could get control of your thoughts and so you could have your privacy, figuring that when you were ready you would come talk to me. But you never did. You first tried to sneak up stairs to avoid me and then you've been dodging me ever since."

"I haven't been dodging you Tommy." Jude mumbles scraping her foot against the carpet.

"Well it sure seems like it. You keep the conversation on light joking topics, and when I direct it to something remotely serious you run out with some excuse or another. You keep Meredith as a barrier between us. And now, you try and avoid talking to me by simply avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you Tommy! I'm right here aren't I?" Jude asks pointing to herself and then at Tommy.

"You're avoiding anything serious or emotional with me. You may be here physically, but mentally and emotionally you aren't here."

"Well what do you want from me Tommy?" Jude asks stepping so she's standing right in front of him.

"I want you to let me in Jude." Tommy says lifting his hand and resting it over her heart. "Let me in here."

Looking away from Tommy's deep gaze, Jude sighs. "I…I don't know if I can do that again." Turning away from Tommy Jude runs a hand through her hair and feels the pancakes in her stomach churn. Looking over her shoulder Jude notices Tommy's gaze hasn't moved from her. "I'm sorry Tommy, it's just…" before she can continue her cell phone goes off. Pulling it out of her pocket Jude closes her eyes and turns to face him straight on. "It's Sadie."

"Well then." Tommy says pushing off of from the sound board and going to pick up Meredith. "I'll just leave you alone."

Sighing Jude turns and watches him head up the stairs. Lifting the phone to her ear Jude swallows the lump in her throat. "What's going on Sadie?"

"You need to get back here Jude." Sadie says not bothering to beat around the bush.

Closing her eyes, Jude feels hot tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Not bothering to wipe them away Jude sits down and rests her head in her hands. "Ok." Jude says solemnly. "I'll contact the airline and be on the next flight out."

"Ok, I'll tell Darius to expect you sometime tonight then." Sadie says.

"What did he have to say when you told him?"

"He just said we needed to get you back here as soon as we could." Sadie says sounding distressed.

"Well I'm going to go and pack my things. Say goodbye. And then I'll be on my way back."

"Jude." Sadie says quickly before she could hang up. "What are you going to say?" Sadie asks not bothering to say what she was talking about. They both knew she meant what was Jude going to say to Tommy.

Sighing Jude stands. "What he's wanted to know from the beginning." Hanging up the phone Jude squeezes it in her hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not being able to handle being stuck inside, Tommy placed Meredith in the living room with Dora exploring on TV and a coloring book to keep her company. Storming outside Tommy stops and looks at his options. He can go down to the river or he could head to the stables. If he went to the river Jude would be more comfortable, where as in the stables she would be worrying about the horses. Shaking his head Tommy heads towards the river. Jude hadn't bothered to consider Tommy and his feelings so he shouldn't have to consider hers, but he did anyways.

Sitting down next to the river bank Tommy sighs and rests his head back. Right now his head was so full he didn't know what was right and wrong anymore. He was still trying to deal with the possibility that he had lost Jude for good. Because whatever she was going through, she didn't want him to be part of it. And if she wouldn't let him in, then they were headed for disaster before they even got started.

But what got him was they were Jude and Tommy. There had been fighting since they first met. Whether it was Jude fighting against the boybander image she had of Tommy, or Tommy fighting for Jude to accept him. They both fought their attraction for each other. They fought with the people they used to replace each other with. There was always a fight whether they were against each other or working together against a common enemy. But no matter the fight they still had one thing to hold on to. And that was each other. Now it seemed they didn't have that anymore. And without it Tommy felt he was losing something really special and important.

Pulling out his phone to call Kwest again, Tommy notices he missed a text from Kwest. Opening the message Tommy feels his stomach bottom out, making him regret the pancakes this morning. Standing Tommy turns to head back in the house and demand some answers, but stops short when he see's Jude setting her bag down at the base of the porch. Walking towards Jude Tommy doesn't know if he should be mad, frustrated, worried, or sad. Right now all four seem like good choices. Handing his cell phone over to Jude for her to read the message Tommy watches her eyes double in size. "I want some answers Jude." Tommy says crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her bag and then back up to her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Going upstairs after calling the airline Jude hears the TV playing in the living room. Following the sound of the cartoon Jude is surprised to only see Meredith sitting on the couch coloring. Sitting down next to the little girl, Jude smiles watching Meredith color outside the lines. She doesn't have a care in the world while Jude sits only five feet away feeling like her world is about ready to crumble. Reaching out Jude runs a hand down the back of Meredith's head catching the little girls attention. "Hey hun." Crouching down on her knees next to her Jude puts an arm around Meredith's shoulders and squeezing lightly.

Turning Meredith smiles brightly. "Jude! Come watch Dora with me!"

"Oh honey I wish I could, really, but I gotta go." Jude says looking down at her watch and wincing. Her flight leaves in four hours and it took almost an hour to get to the airport. And she still needed to talk to Tommy, and who knows how long that would take.

"Go…" Meredith says her voice filled with confusion. "Where?"

"Well, I'm going back to Toronto."

"Why?"

"Well…"Jude says sighing. "Toronto is my home and my family is all there. And I miss them." Jude says going with an easy lie.

"Are you coming back?" Mere asks her mouth forming into a perfect pout.

"Oh honey." Jude says hugging her. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Mere whines.

"Well I don't think your Uncle Tommy is going to want me coming back here."

"Why?"

"Because I messed up." Jude says simply, her voice full of sadness.

"But I still want you here."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I still have to go home."

Meredith sits back in the couch and looks down at the crayon her hand. Looking back up she gives Jude one of the saddest looks imaginable, "Will I get to see you again?"

"I don't know." Jude says hugging her tighter than usual. "I hope so."

After sitting a few more minutes with Meredith, Jude gets up to pack. It only took her a few minutes to pack everything, she didn't bring much with her and she didn't buy much the week she was here. Grabbing her bag and resting the strap on her shoulder Jude sighs and leaves her room. Stopping at the top of the stairs Jude looks towards Tommy's room and wonders if that's where he went. Noticing his door open wide she figures he isn't there. Setting her bag down by the door Jude goes down to the studio and just stares. She spent most of her time down here with Tommy. Sighing Jude wonders if she'll ever see this room again. She loved it so much, it was so comfortable. Looking down at her watch Jude sighs. It was time to actually start looking for Tommy, not just pretend and procrastinate. Searching the whole house Jude still hasn't found him. Grabbing her bag decides to check the stables since that seems to be the only place he could be. Shutting the door Jude sighs and turns in time to see Tommy sitting down by the river.

Setting her bag down Jude watches Tommy stand and turn. She also knows the moment he sees her, because he pauses for a brief second before walking towards her with determination. Gulping Jude takes a deep breath and waits for Tommy to come closer to talk to him. Before she can say anything Tommy is standing on the porch and holding his cell phone out to her. Looking down Jude resists the urge to cry and scream at the same time. Rereading the message Jude closes her eyes. _"I don't know what's wrong…Sadie won't talk to me and all Darius will say is prepare for damage control."_

"I want answers Jude."

Sighing Jude grabs Tommy's cell phone and closes it. "I know you do Tommy. And you deserve some too." Jude says handing his phone back to him before sitting down on the porch step and resting her head in her hands.

"Well…" Tommy says after Jude doesn't say anything else. "What's going on Jude?"

Looking up Jude can see the worry in Tommy's eyes. "You might want to sit down."

Hearing Jude tell him he might want to sit down, Tommy wonders how bad this could be. "Why don't you just tell me and I'll sit if I need to."

Sighing Jude closes her eyes. "I've messed up Tommy. I've messed up Real bad." Looking out at the yard she takes a deep breath. "I was a wreck. I didn't know up from down, left from right. And I felt like my world was crashing down on me. And I crumbled." Looking back at Tommy, Jude is grateful he hasn't interrupted her. Because she felt if she stopped talking, she might never get the courage to keep going. "I met a guy and he bought me a drink, and then another, and another. And before I knew it, I was drunk." Gulping, Jude waits before continuing.

"When did this happen?" Tommy asks his voice rough.

"The night of my release party." Jude says quietly. "I was upset and I ran to Mason in Berrie, ditching my release party."

"Is that all?" Tommy asks looking away from Jude.

"No." Jude says shaking her head. "Yesterday Sadie was going through my mail for me and she came across something odd." Releasing a deep breath Jude looks down at her hands. "There were pictures, of me."

"What kind of pictures?" Tommy asks his voice a mixture of anger and frustration.

"Bad ones." Jude says simply, looking up and nodding her head. She wasn't surprised Tommy was upset, she expected it.

"How could you let that happen Jude!" Tommy says, letting his anger get the better of him.

"I was upset and very drunk." Jude says, knowing that doesn't make up for what has happened. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yea well that's apparent." Tommy says turning away and mumbling a curse. Turning back to face Jude he tilts his head towards her bag. "So what's going on?"

"I'm flying back to Toronto." Looking down at her watch, Jude sighs. "My flight leaves in about two hours."

Nodding his head Tommy leans forward grabbing her bag. "I'll drive you to the airport." Opening the door to the hummer Tommy sets her bag on the seat and turns back around his cell phone to his ear. "Hey mom, could you hurry over here." Avoiding eye contact with Jude, Tommy sighs. "I just need you to watch her for awhile. Two hours tops. Thanks." Hanging up Tommy finally looks down at Jude, shaking his head he walks past her and enters the house.

Resisting the urge to cry, Jude stands and wipes off her butt. She knows she should've told Tommy about being blackmailed, but she figured that would only upset him more. And that was the last thing Jude wanted. He was already upset, but not only with her. If she knew Tommy at all, and she does, he's probably upset with himself for not being there, for Jude for getting in this trouble, and just at the whole situation in general, since there was nothing he could really do. The damage was done, and now all she could do was try and get control. Hearing the door slam, Jude turns and watches Tommy storm past her and towards the hummer. "Let's go." Is all he says before getting into the driver's seat.

The car ride was filled with silence. When first getting into the car Tommy had started the CD player, but quickly shut it off when Jude's voice filled the car. After that neither had bothered to say anything. Pulling to a stop in front of the airport, Tommy puts the car in park and turns to look at Jude. Her hand frozen on the door handle Jude stops to see if Tommy is going to say anything, whether it was another insult or a simple goodbye.

"Tell Kwest to call me when you get back to Toronto." Tommy says, not looking at Jude, but past her and out the window at the airport.

Nodding her head, Jude opens the door figuring that that was all she was going to get from him right now. "Okay." Jude says stepping down from her seat and landing on the ground. Opening the back door to grab her bag, Jude pauses before shutting the door. "Bye Tommy. I just want to say…I mean…Thanks. I guess is what I'm trying to say." Waiting, silently willing Tommy to say something, Jude sighs when he stay silent. "I'll miss you." Jude says quickly before shutting the door and stepping away from the curd. Turning so Tommy can't see her eyes filling with tears Jude waits till she's at least five feet away from the car before wiping her eyes.

Listening to the hallow sound the door makes when Jude shuts it, Tommy waits till she's in the airport before putting the hummer into gear and lifting his foot of the break he finally looks away. "I'll miss you too, Jude." Tommy says pulling away from the curb, knowing deep in his gut he's probably made a huge mistake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stepping up in line, Jude looks at the attendant accepting tickets. A week ago she had been standing in this exact same spot when she decided what Tommy and she had was important and she couldn't just run at the first sign at trouble. Now here she is a week later, and she feels like a completely different girl. Before she had been afraid to trust anyone and kept everyone at arm's length to keep herself safe. Now she was standing here with all her barriers broken down, still afraid, but knowing that being afraid didn't mean you could shut everyone out. Looking back at the exit, Jude wishes she could just go back to Tommy, like she did last time. Instead Jude turns and hands her ticket to the attendant, who was now confused at Jude's hesitation. Giving a fake, faltering smile, Jude steps into the security line and starts to make a game plan for when she lands in Toronto. One of the first things she was going to do was lock herself in her room and cry. Cry for the girl she had to leave behind, and cry for the choices she was being forced to make.

* * *

**So I hope everyone enjoyed the newest chapter****, this one was longer than my last couple of updates****And ****I really enjoyed writing it and hope you guys all enjoy reading it! I just want to say thanks to everyone who keeps reading, you are really great. And a really special thanks to the reviewers, it's you guys who keep me going, who make me keep typing and updating. Because of you I don't let my lack of inspiration keep me from writing. So thanks to you guys!**


	15. Step up

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I don't think I've ever wanted to give up this bad before. But a special thanks goes out to my sister Sara, you kept me from giving up! Thank you so much Sara you are the greatest! Anyways…I'm going to shut up and let you guys read the chapter! I can't wait to hear what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters.**

* * *

Stepping in line for baggage claim Jude pushes her sunglasses further up her nose. She didn't want anyone to notice her red puffy eyes. She was back in Toronto now so the press and fans would notice her in a second. And she didn't want to be caught crying or the face of someone who had just got done crying. Wiping her cheeks of any lingering tears, Jude looks at the sleeve of the sweatshirt she was wearing and realizes it's one of Tommy's. Grabbing the collar and sniffing it Jude closes her eyes as the scent fills her senses, the shirt smelt like Tommy and that smell brought back so many memories. Letting the shirt drop from her grasp, Jude quickly grabs her bag as it passes and rushes to the nearest bathroom. Shutting and locking the door behind her Jude gasps as a sob takes her breath away. Leaning against the sink Jude looks at her reflection in the mirror and sobs even harder. The girl looking back at her wasn't who Jude wanted to be at 18. Instead the girl looking back at her was lost and broken. Turning and resting her back against the door, Jude slowly slides to the floor and rests her head in her hands. "You got to get a hold of yourself Jude! Your whole future is depending on how you react now." Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket Jude calls G-Major. After the third ring Jude wonders if Sadie had left early, but before hanging up to try her cell the phone clicks and Sadie was there. 

"G-Major's recording studio."

"Sadie." Jude says hiccupping, a curse she always gets when she cries.

"Jude? Is that you?"

"Yea it's me." Jude says clearing her throat. "I was wondering if you could come and get me."

"Yes of course. Where are you?" Sadie asks confused. "Are you in Toronto already?"

"My flight landed about ten minutes ago."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok, just give me 10 minutes I'll be there soon." Sadie says quickly before hanging up the phone. Standing so fast her chair flies backwards, hitting the wall, Sadie grimaces.

"Where are you off to so fast?" Kwest asks with a charming smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were late for a hot date." He says with humor. When Sadie's only response is sending him an annoyed glance before putting her jacket on, Kwest feels his stomach bottom out. "Sadie, what's wrong?"

Stopping Sadie sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Oh I don't know. You call me last night after our date and ask me some strange questions about different ways to spin bad publicity. You've been on pins and needles all day. Darius has been extra edgy all day. Tommy has called and text me wanting to know what's wrong with Jude, even though he's shacked up with her. And now you're in a hurry to get out of here." Kwest says following her through the building to the back where she's parked, the whole time he's talking to Sadie's departing back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sadie says reaching for her car door handle.

Sighing Kwest puts his hand on the door, stopping Sadie from opening it. Which earns him a glare from Sadie. "Sadie don't insult my intelligence, I know something is wrong and whatever it is it has to deal with Jude."

Letting out a shaky sigh Sadie slumps against her car door. "Kwest I wish I could tell you, but until Jude gets back and talks to Darius, my hands are tied. I promised both Jude and Darius I wouldn't say anything until they sorted this out."

Noticing that she's really upset and distressed Kwest runs a gentle hand down her cheek. "Hey hey, it's ok." Kwest says leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Jude's really in trouble isn't she?" Kwest says holding Sadie close.

Nodding her head Sadie sighs. "Yea I think she is."

"Is that where you're going?" Kwest asks pulling away.

"Jude's plane landed about 15 minutes ago now. I need to go get her."

"Ok. Are you going to come back here?"

Shrugging her shoulders Sadie opens her door. "I don't know. Darius wants to see her as soon as she gets back, but I don't know if Jude's going to be up for it. And as her sister I want to just take her home and comfort her. But as Sadie the G-Major secretary I know it's for the best that I bring her back here."

"Just do what you think is right. Darius will just have to understand."

Shutting her door Sadie pulls out of her parking spot and hurries to get to Jude, not wanting her sister to be alone any longer than she had to be. Jude had hiccupped on the phone, which means she had been crying, which means that her goodbye with Tommy probably hadn't gone well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sighing Jude pushes herself off of the floor and puts her phone back in her pocket. Running the water the water in the sink till it's lukewarm Jude fills her hands with water and splashes it on her face. Shutting off the water Jude grabs a couple of paper towels and dries her face. Turning back to the mirror Jude grimaces, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying and her face was splotchy. Pulling out her compact Jude runs it over her cheeks and her nose. Pulling her hair back and lifting the hood of her sweater up, Jude grabs the sunglasses. Now looking at her reflection Jude sighs in relief. No one would expect the person in the baggy sweatshirt and jeans, with a hood and sunglasses covering their face to be Toronto's first ever Instant Star. Looking at her watch Jude realizes she's used up five of the ten minutes it would probably take Sadie to get here. G-Major wasn't that far from the airport, and knowing Sadie she was probably rushing to get here. Grabbing her bag and unlocking the door Jude takes a deep breath before opening the door. Making her way to the pick-up parking Jude keeps her head lowered to, taking extra precaution in being noticed. Stepping around a group of tourists Jude notices a news stand. Taking a step closer Jude looks at the headlines, sighing when she doesn't see her body being exposed to all of Toronto and the rest of the world. Turning away from the news stand Jude pushes through the crowd and steps outside to wait for Sadie. Looking at passing people Jude watches parents struggling with their little kids, which reminds her of the time spent with Meredith. Looking down at her feet, Jude sucks in a breath. She was going to miss that little girl almost as much as she was going to miss Tommy. And thinking of him made Jude start to tear up again. Squeezing her eyes shut Jude takes a couple deep breaths to calm herself. Hearing her name, Jude freezes. Turning she relaxes when she sees Sadie coming towards her.

"Jude! I'm sorry I got held up at G-Major."

"It's fine." Jude says shaking her head.

Sighing Sadie stops to take a look at Jude. She hadn't noticed Jude right away, but after taking a second look Sadie figured the person standing off alone face covered with a hood and sunglasses must be Jude. It broke her heart to realize she was right. "I know Darius wanted to talk to you as soon as you got back, but I'm sure he'll understand if you go home and come in tomorrow."

Shaking her head Jude sighs. "No. I want to get this over with. And I can't do that by hiding out in my bedroom."

"I know." Sadie says with a sad smile. "But sometimes it's just nice to take a break from the drama."

Letting out a sad laugh Jude falls in step with Sadie. "That's why I was with Tommy in Montana, to relax and get away from the drama."

Giving Jude a sideways glance Sadie walks to her side of the car and gets in. "Yea, but I'm sure that there wasn't much relaxing."

"I really don't want to talk about Montana and Tommy right now." Jude says looking towards Sadie. "Is that ok?"

Nodding her head Sadie keeps her eyes forward on the road. "Yea I understand. Just so you know, I'm here whenever you're ready to talk."

"I know." Jude says looking out the window at the familiar street. Normally when she went away she loved coming back and just driving the streets of Toronto. She loved this town and could drive for hours looking at it. Now, she would give anything in the world to be somewhere else. Preferably some place where Jude Harrison was just a name and Instant Star was just a television show.

"No one knows anything." Sadie says breaking through Jude's thoughts.

"I know that." Jude says not bothering to look at Sadie. "Tommy tried asking Kwest and all Kwest could say was Darius was upset."

"Yea well Darius is upset."

Gulping Jude watches at G-Major comes into view. Closing her eyes Jude feels as the car comes to a stop. Opening her eyes Jude reaches for the handle.

"You know you don't have to do this Jude." Sadie says stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but this needs to be taken care of." With that said, Jude steps out of the car and walks slowly towards the building. Pulling open the door Jude sighs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tommy was only a mile away from the airport and he was fighting the urge to go back and stop Jude from leaving. Looking over at his right shoulder, Tommy eases the Hummer off the road into a parking lot of some strip mall. Putting the car into park Tommy just rests his head on the steering wheel and takes a couple of deep breaths. Sitting up he shakes his head and before he can stop himself Tommy starts hitting the steering wheel. After about the fifth hit Tommy smacks the horn causing a mother and her child to freeze and stare at Tommy on the way to their car. Groaning Tommy drops his head back. "Smooth Quincy, make everyone think you've lost it. Beating up your steering wheel." Waving at the lady and her daughter Tommy quickly puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot.

Pulling into his driveway 30 minutes later Tommy feels the same as he did when he dropped Jude off at the airport. He's angry, but not at Jude, not anymore at least. Now he's angrier at himself and the way he handled the news. He had just proven to Jude that she was right in not coming to him. Because when she finally did he had closed up, not wanting to let his emotions take over. Now looking back at how he reacted Tommy knows he had been a complete jackass. Stepping out of the car Tommy pulls out his cell phone, intending to call Jude's cell. Even though she's probably on the plane right now, she can always get his message later when she lands. Hitting her speed dial, Tommy raises the phone to his ear at the same time he enters his house and finds his mother standing in the entry way. Lowering the phone, Tommy hits end before her answering machine has a chance to pick up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sylvia says shaking her head. "I've just been waiting for you to get home. Where's Jude?"

Taking a deep breath Tommy looks down at his feet, avoiding Sylvia's stare. "She's probably on a flight back to Toronto right now."

"She's on a flight…" Sylvia says in shock. "But I thought you guys…I mean she seemed so…" Stopping to calm Sylvia sighs. "Thomas Michael Quincy, what did you do?"

Hearing the edge to his mother's voice, Tommy grimaces, wishing he could avoid this argument. He knew he had screwed up and talking to his mom was going to only make him feel worse. "I didn't do anything." Tommy says looking up and noticing the skeptical look on her face, "Technically."

"Technically." Sylvia says rolling her eyes. "Meaning…what exactly?"

"Meaning…I don't want to talk about it." Tommy says walking towards the kitchen hoping his mother will take the hint to leave him alone.

But, unsurprisingly she just follows him into the kitchen. "You may not want to talk about it, but I do." Sylvia says crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing to talk about! There are problems back home that Jude needed to take care of, so she left. No big deal."

"Ok so your bad attitude on the phone earlier was what, an act? And you're avoiding eye contact now, hoping I don't notice the pain and anger there."

"What do you want me to say?" Tommy asks turning and looking at his mother, not bothering to cover his emotions. "That I screwed up? That I've spent the last week trying to get Jude to trust me again, and when she finally does I let her down by getting angry at her. Huh? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Even angrier at himself, Tommy storms out of the kitchen and slams the front door behind him.

Losing some of his steam after getting outdoors, Tommy slows down his walk as he heads towards the stables. Looking over his shoulder he almost expected to see his mother following him outside, but she isn't there. He's grateful she left him alone, right now he didn't need someone to tell him he was a screw up; he knew that already. Right now what he needed was to figure out how he was going to make up for it.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter! This one was ****really hard to write and hope no one is disappointed. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads this story, you guys are great. And a special thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys keep me from giving up!**


	16. Be sure

Hey everyone! I'm updating and it's only been two days! So yay me and lucky you! J I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to read what you have to say! I was blown away from the response I got last chapter! So thanks you guys! N

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters.

Stepping into G-Major's lobby Jude is filled with an odd sense of comfort at the familiarity of the building. Owners may have changed, furniture may be different, and even Jude has changed over the last three years. But G-Major still gave Jude the same sense of security and comfort, that it did after first winning Instant Star. Back after she had won, Jude came to G-Major to get away from her family and other drama her life had brought her. Because when she was here she got to be a different Jude, one who's only responsibility was to create great music. Then after she got back from tour, Jude had connected G-Major to Tommy; meaning that when she was at G-Major she got to be with Tommy. And now it was probably going to be where she spent most of her time in order to hide from the press. Sighing Jude slams her fist down on Sadie's desk. Startling both herself and Sadie.

"Jude!" Sadie says surprised at her sisters outburst. Jude had been so reserved since Tommy had left, almost like he had taken her passion with him.

"I'm sorry." Jude says over her shoulder, wanting to avoid the shocked look on Sadie's face. "I just…I feel like I have no control and it's beginning to…piss…me…off." Jude says quietly, her voice just above a whisper.

Stepping up to Jude, Sadie rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If you rather, I can still take you home. You can always talk to Darius in the morning."

"No." Jude says sharply, shrugging off Sadie's hand. "The longer I wait the hard it's going to get." Sighing, Jude turns and starts walking towards Darius's office. "I just need to face this head on."

"Ok. Do you want me to go with you?"

Shaking her head Jude stops in front of D's door. "Thanks, but I think this is something I should do on my own."

Nodding her head Sadie turns towards the studios. "I'm going to join Kwest in Studio 2 then."

Watching her sister walk away, Jude holds back the urge to call her back. She wanted to be able to just run off and hide like Sadie was offering. But Jude knew she couldn't. It was time she acted like an adult. Proving to everyone, including herself, that Jude Harrison could handle her mistakes. So with one final forlorn look at the exit, Jude knocks on the door and waits for Darius.

"Come in." Jude hears D shout. Turning the handle she walks in and shuts the door behind her. "Sadie, do you know when Jude's flight is arriving?" Darius asks, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

Sighing Jude sits in one of the chairs in front of Darius's desk. "Well it landed at about 5. So if you were hoping to be there to greet me, you're late." Jude says forcing a cheeky smile on her face.

Looking up, surprised to see Jude sitting in front of him, Darius sighs. "Your sister was supposed to tell me when you were flying in."

"Well she probably had some trouble doing that, considering she had no idea when I was going to be here."

"Jude." Darius says, an edge to his voice. "We need to discuss this." He says holding up a manila folder, probably filled with the pictures of her.

Gulping, Jude holds out her hand. "Do you think I could look at them first?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Jude." Darius says putting the folder back on his desk.

"I want to see them Darius." Jude says leaning forward. "They're pictures of me and I have every right to look at them."

Sighing, Darius hands the envelope to Jude looking away when she opens it, not wanting to see her reaction to the pictures.

Dumping the contents of the envelope into her lap Jude first sees the letter, from whoever this guy is, demanding 50,000. Sighing she sets that in her lap and slowly starts flipping through the pictures. The first couple aren't bad, just simply pictures of Jude indulging in some underage drinking. But as the pictures progress, so does the damage to her reputation. Staring at a picture of what appears to be her laying on a bed, Jude knows that this must be when the pictures get real bad. Sure enough, flipping to the next one, Jude is now looking at a picture of herself flashing the camera. Sighing Jude sets the rest of the pictures down, not wanting to see how badly she had embarrassed herself.

"I warned you." Darius says watching the forlorn expression cross Jude's face.

"I know you did." Jude says putting the pictures back in the envelope. "I just need to see what we're dealing with. So I can figure out how to handle this whole mess."

Giving Jude a confused look Darius leans forward and grabs the envelope back from Jude. "What do you mean, so you can figure out how to handle this? There's no figuring out anything." Darius says shaking his head. "We're going to pay this guy to go away."

"No!" Jude says shaking her head vehemently. "We aren't going to pay this guy Darius."

"Jude," Darius says annoyance evident in his voice. "If you don't pay him, he's going to release these pictures to the press. Do you know what that could do to you?"

"Yes, but at the same time. What if we do pay him, and he decides he wants more money? Huh? Are we going to keep paying him? Or what if we pay him and he still releases the pictures? I mean Darius how can we possible trust this guy to take the 50,000 and give up?" Shaking her head, Jude runs a hand through her hair. "I don't want to live my life worrying that this guy is going to pop up again."

"What do you suggest we do than, Jude?" Darius says leaning back in his seat. "You sound like you've thought this through quite a bit."

Looking Darius in the eye, Jude nods her head slightly. "I want to release the pictures Darius." Jude says watching as D's eyes get as big as saucers, but before he can interrupt Jude holds her hand to stop him, which surprisingly works. "It's the only way Darius."

"How is that the only way?" Darius asks incredulously.

"This is going to come out Darius. Something this big is bound to become public knowledge. I just want it to be on my terms." Jude says watching as he continues to shake his head. Annoyed, Jude slams her hand down on the arm rest of her chair, and then stands up to pace. "I screwed up Darius and instead of trying to hid it, I rather just admit it and move on."

"Jude something like this could ruin your career, at the least your reputation will be destroyed."

"Why Darius?" Jude asks throwing her arms in the air. "I made a mistake! It's not like I'm the only person to get drunk and make an ass of themselves." Taking a deep breath Jude sighs. "I'm not going to cover this up Darius. I won't do it."

"Jude…"

"No, Darius!" Jude says over him, not caring anymore that this was her boss she was yelling at. "I…made…a…mistake! But I'm only human! I'm allowed to make mistakes."

"But you're famous Jude. Everything you do is examined under a microscope. If you release this…the press is going to eat you alive. You won't be able to do anything, except hide out here or at your home."

"That's fine." Jude says sitting back down, losing some of her steam. "It'll give me a chance to work on my next album."

"You can't be serious Jude." Darius says shaking his head. When Jude doesn't say anything, but shrugs her shoulders, D sighs. "I can't let you do this Jude. I won't let you."

"Try and stop me D." Jude says, with more determination than she truly feels.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Darius. My fans have a right to know that I'm not perfect, that I make mistakes just like them." Sighing Jude looks at the platinum albums hanging on the walls. "I may be famous, but this just proves that I'm not infallible. And I think that's more important than trying to keep this out of the press."

"I don't like this Jude."

"You don't really have a choice Darius."

"Yea I do." Darius says, but not with much conviction. "I'm your boss Jude and that means I do have a choice."

"Your choices are either doing this with me and helping me. Or you can let me do this on my own." Jude says looking at a picture on Darius's desk. It's a picture of the G-Major staff. Taken after Jude's first album went platinum. In the center of the group was Jude and Tommy, who were giving each other a one-arm hug while holding the plaque. Sighing Jude looks away, looking out the window instead. She wonders if Tommy would be happy, possibly proud, she was standing up for herself and admitting she had made a mistake. At one point that's all he had wanted Jude to do. Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts of Tommy, Jude looks back at D and notices a questioning gaze on his face. "So?"

Shaking his head Darius looks down at the envelope on his desk. "God, I'm probably going to regret this, but what the hell. I'll do it. I'll help you." Darius says noticing the surprise cross Jude's face. "But…I want you to take some time, tonight at least, and think about it. If this is what you really want to do, then I'll call in some favors and we'll do this."

"Ok. I can accept that." Jude says standing and wiping her sweaty palms on her pants.

"Jude." Darius says stopping her at the door. "Be sure this is what you want to do, because if you do this, you can't take it back."

Nodding her head Jude gives a slight smile. "I know Darius." Stepping out of D's office Jude closes the door behind her and slowly leans back against it. Sighing she opens her eyes. "Do you know what you're doing Jude?" She asks herself. Pushing off the door, Jude goes in search of Sadie. Finding both her and Kwest in Studio 2 talking. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jude." Kwest says uncomfortably. He still didn't know what was going on and didn't want to say something that would upset Jude or get him in trouble with Sadie. The Harrison girls were known to be temperamental and Kwest didn't want to do anything to set them off.

"So…" Sadie says after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "How'd it go?"

Shrugging Jude tilts her head to Kwest, "Does he know yet?"

"Umm no. I didn't know how you were going to handle it, so until I knew I was keeping quiet." Sadie says giving Kwest a small sheepish smile.

"Well why don't you fill him in." Jude says walking towards the door. "I'm going to be in Studio 3."

"Jude." Sadie says stopping her sister in the doorway. "Are you sure this is the time to be working? I really think you should go home and get some rest."

"Thanks Sades, but I think this is the best time to be working." Turning to look at Kwest, "Please tell me Studio 3 is empty."

"Shay had some business in Montreal and last I heard he was going to be staying there for awhile. Liam took Jamie with him on Mason's tour for the last week, so they'll be back Monday."

"And Patsy hasn't showed up since Jamie left." Sadie says, with joy in her voice since she and Patsy didn't really get along.

Nodding her thanks, Jude walks out of Studio 2 taking an acoustic with her. Leaving Sadie to explain the photos to Kwest. Closing herself in, Jude sits and looks down at the sound board. She didn't know what she was doing and hoped that this didn't blow up in her face. Pulling out her cell phone, Jude dials the only person she can think of.

Hey! I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter! It was a little on the short side, but I hope me updating so soon will make up for it! Just a quick thanks to everyone who is reading, you guys are great and I hope you enjoy the story! And a really special thanks to everyone who reviews, I don't know where I would be without you guys. So thank you!


	17. Kwest

Hey everyone! I finally updated! I'm so so SO sorry that it took me so long to update. It's just, school started two weeks ago for me and Senior year has started off pretty rocky. I'm hoping I'll get into a rhythm and be able to update more often. Anyways I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter…this was a really hard for me to write and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters.

Pulling out her cell phone, Jude dials the only person she can think of. After the first ring Jude feels a lump building in her throat and by the fourth she is sighing and tempted to hang up. Before she can press the end button the voicemail takes over. "Hey, sorry I missed your call. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey, Tom." Jude says letting out the breath she'd been holding. "It's Jude…in case you didn't know that already. I just…I wanted to talk to you." Rolling her eyes at the way she sounds Jude sighs into the phone. "I know you're upset with me and all, but I needed somebody to talk to and well I thought of you." Groaning, Jude rubs a hand through her hair. "Call me, don't call me. It's up to you…Bye." Rushing to shut her phone, Jude turns at the sound of someone knocking on the studio door. "Umm…come in." Jude says resting a hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Jude." Kwest says entering the studio slowly. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." He says looking around the room. "I heard you and I didn't know if you were singing or something."

"Oh." Jude says looking down at the phone in her hand. "Umm…I was just on the phone. Nothing important." Jude says shrugging and sitting down in one of the studio chairs. "So, what's up?" She asks avoiding eye contact, not wanting to see either the pity or the disappointment there.

Sitting down in the chair next to Jude, Kwest sighs and runs a hand over his head. "Sadie told me about…well everything." Kwest says looking over and watches Jude stare down at her hands, avoiding eye contact with him. When she doesn't say anything or really acknowledge what he said Kwest leans forwards and tilts his head to look at her face. "And I just wanted to say that that really sucks."

Looking towards Kwest Jude can't stop the small smile from forming. "Yeah, having pictures taken of you while getting drunk and then being blackmailed with the same pictures really does suck."

Chuckling Kwest leans back in his seat. "I'm just trying to say that it's not all your fault that this happened"

Smiling, Jude runs her fingers through her hair and gives Kwest a surprised look. "You're the first person to say that."

"Yea well it's the truth. You never would've bailed on your release party if Tom hadn't bolted." Watching the smile quickly fade from her face, Kwest knows he has hit the cause of Jude's withdrawal. "Speaking of Tom…" Kwest says clearing his throat. "Where is T? I figured he would be back here, ready to give you the support you need."

Feeling her breath hitch, Jude looks away towards the empty sound booth. "He…ah he stayed in Montana." Looking back at Kwest she licks her lips and clears her dry throat. "He didn't feel he was needed here."

Confused, Kwest rubbed his forehead. "He does know about everything right? You did talk to Tom before you came back?"

Letting out a choked laugh, Jude runs a hand through her hair. "Of course I told Tommy before I left."

"And…what did he say?"

"He…" Looking away Jude tries to blink back the tears before Kwest notices.

"Hey." Kwest says noticing the glistening tears in her eyes, even though Jude was trying to cover them up. "What happened Jude?"

"You can't tell Sadie." Jude says fiddling with her star ring. "If she knew she would probably kill him…or something worse." Jude says with a quiet chuckle.

"Jude." Kwest says in a uncharacteristically serious tone. "You know you can trust me. Whatever you say here…stays here."

Staring at Kwest, Jude weighs his words and sighing decides she has no body else to talk to and if she did tell Sadie, her sister would probably freak and call Tommy. She would be upset and do the normal Sadie thing, which Jude loves, but doesn't want to happen.

"I did tell Tommy about the pictures, this morning after I had some time to think about what I was going to do." Jude says looking off into space.

"So…why isn't he here? Coming to your rescue the way Tommy does best." Kwest jokes, hoping the forlorn look and the somber voice will disappear. When Jude doesn't even crack a smile, Kwest leans forward in his seat. "Jude what…happened? Why isn't Tom here?"

"Tommy didn't come back with me, because he wants nothing to do with me." Jude says, her voice barely above a whisper. "When I told him…he ah, he got upset. And he yelled at me."

"He yelled at you!" Kwest exclaims surprised. "What the hell for?"

"He said I was irresponsible and stupid, which I can't blame him. I mean I was stupid and irresponsible."

"Like Tom hasn't done anything irresponsible." Kwest mumbles under his breath.

Letting out a light laugh Jude shakes her head. "You're right, Tom has had his share of mistakes. But I don't think anything Tom's done has put him in the place I am right now."

"You're right. He's never been blackmailed, but he has done some stupid things…I mean lets not forget the whole marriage to Portia and then divorcing her within the next year."

"Marrying Portia was pretty stupid, but getting drunk and having pictures taken is worse."

"I still don't understand why he's not here now. No matter how upset Tom is, there's no way he would let this guy just blackmail you."

"You're right." Jude says nodding her head slowly. "That's because he doesn't know I was blackmailed."

"I thought you said you told him everything."

"I was going to tell him everything. But when he got so upset over the fact there were pictures I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the blackmail. He was already so upset and there was nothing he could really do…" Her voice breaking off, Jude just shrugs her shoulders.

"You know if Tommy knew you were being blackmailed he would be on a plane in a second. He wouldn't care about anything else, but being here for you. No matter how upset he is he would want to know."

Shrugging her shoulders, Jude sighs. "I know, but you weren't there Kwest, you didn't see his reaction."

"I don't have to Jude. You forget I've known T a long time. I've seen him with many different women, including his wife. And he has never acted this way with any of the other women, including Portia."

"I don't doubt he cares Kwest. I know he does. He wouldn't be this upset if he didn't. It's Tom's life isn't here right now, it's in Montana with his family. My telling him about the blackmail would just create more problems for him."

"So…what? You're not going to tell him the night he ran out on you led to you having an emotional breakdown which then led to you being blackmailed?"

"I don't think Tom knows that that's the night this happened. I told him it was the night of my release party, but he was too upset about the pictures to think of the timing."

"He doesn't even know that it was his fault you're in this mess."

Giving Kwest an icy glare, Jude crosses her arms across her chest. "It's not Tommy's fault that I got drunk that night. It's also not his fault that I am now being blackmailed."

"If Tom hadn't left Jude, you would never have ditched your release party and you would never have gotten drunk."

"I'm 18 years old Kwest. It's about time I take responsibility for my mistakes." Gathering her notebook Jude shifts in her seat. "I was the one that ran out on my release party, I was the one who drank that night, and I was the one who let that guy take those pictures."

"You aren't the only one at blame Jude." Kwest says quietly.

Looking over at Kwest Jude sighs. "I know. But I'm the one whose here and I'm the one in those pictures."

"Well what are you going to do?" Kwest asks, sensing that topic closed.

"Right now I want to write a song." Jude says simply, opening her notebook to the next empty page.

"Do you want my help or would you rather have me leave?"

"You can stay if you want, I'll tell you right now this is going to get pretty ugly."

Smiling Kwest gets up from his chair. "I think I'll leave you alone. Maybe Sadie and I can go get some dinner. Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

"Umm…no." Jude says shaking her head. "If I get hungry I can go to hospitality or something. Just take your car and leave me the keys for hers. That way you guys don't have to come back here to get me."

"Sure. No problem." Kwest says shutting the door behind him. Walking across the lobby he joins Sadie at her desk. "How does a quiet dinner at Luigi's sound?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Sadie sighs. "What about Jude? She just got back and then everything with the blackmail…I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone."

"Sadie…I just got done talking to Jude, she's fine. Right now she just wants to write and she doesn't need either of us for that."

"I know, but she's my sister Kwest. And there's so much she's already been through…more than I probably even know." Sighing Sadie grabs her purse and sets the phone to go straight to voicemail.

"She's a big girl Sadie. She's 18 years old." Kwest says repeating what Jude had said earlier.

"You sound like Jude." Sadie says sticking her tongue out.

Laughing Kwest rests his hands on her lower back. "Well she's smart Sadie. And sometimes you gotta let her do her thing."

"I know." Sadie says. "Whose car are we taking?"

Grabbing Sadie's keys, Kwest stops by the studios. "I told Jude I'd bring her your keys so she could come home when she's ready. And that way we won't have to come back to get her."

Watching Kwest disappear down the hallway Sadie sighs and fiddles with her purse strap. "You really think she's going to be ok?" Sadie asks when Kwest returns.

"I don't know Sadie, but there are some things Jude needs to do on her own."

"Well this isn't one of them!" Sadie says following Kwest to his car.

"I know that and you know that. But Jude feels she has to."

Waiting for Kwest to get in the car Sadie leans over and gives him a quick kiss. "Thank you for putting up with my compulsive worrying."

"She's your sister and she's in trouble." Kwest says shrugging his shoulders and starting the car. "You have every right to worry."

"Is she ok Kwest? I mean you've spent more time with her and talked to her more than I have since this whole mess happened. Is there anything I need to know?"

Looking out the windshield Kwest bites down on his tongue. Mentally he's telling Sadie that Jude is taking on all the blame when it's not all her fault. He's also telling Sadie that Tom doesn't know about the blackmail and that he yelled at Jude about the pictures. But Kwest promised Jude he wouldn't say anything and he was going to keep that promise. So instead he looks over and smiles slightly. "She's doing ok, considering everything that's happened." Kwest says simply, before bringing his attention back to the road.

Nodding her head, Sadie leans over and kisses Kwest on the cheek. "Thanks Kwest. If it wasn't for you I would be pacing outside studio 3 waiting for Jude to come out. At least now I know she's ok and I don't have more to worry about."

Feeling guilty Kwest just rubs his hand on the steering wheel, ignoring the feeling that he was making a mistake in keeping Sadie in the dark.

----------

Climbing the steps to get to his shower, Tommy groans. It had been awhile since he had been horseback riding and he probably shouldn't have ridden so long. Closing the door behind him, he lifts his shirt over his head and throws it in the hamper. Pulling his wallet and cell out of his pocket, he notices on new voicemail. Realizing his cellphone probably didn't work out on the trail and that's why he didn't hear the phone call, Tommy dials his voicemail and follows the automated voiced instructions. Pressing one he waits for the start of the message and almost drops the phone when he hears her voice.

"Hey Tom. It's Jude…in case you didn't know that already. I just…" Tommy could hear the stress in her voice and it made him regret his actions even more. "I wanted to talk to you." Even after what he said she wanted to talk, he didn't deserve her. "I know you're upset with me and all, but I needed somebody to talk to and well I thought of you." Tommy could here the muffled groan in the background and could practically see Jude talking into her phone. "Call me, don't call me. It's up to you…Bye." Saving the message Tommy rubs a hand over his face and groans.

"You're an ass Quincy!" Tommy says to his reflection.

I hope everyone enjoyed the update! Again I am super sorry that I took forever to update. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! And a really special thanks to everyone who reviewed…you guys are the greatest!


	18. The list

Hey everyone! I am so so SO sorry that I took so long to update…I need to just try and create time to write even if I don't have any. I hope I haven't lost any readers/reviewers because I've taken so long. I'm just trying to write a great story and I'm struggling to come up with what I want. But thank you for everyone that has stuck with me, I really appreciate it! Anyways…I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters.

Walking out of studio 3, Jude runs her hand through her hair before rubbing her eyes. Walking into Hospitality, Jude sets her coffee cup down so she can start up a new batch. Watching the freshly brewed coffee slowly drip into the pot, Jude groans over the time it is taking. Thinking about the time it's taking the coffee to brew, Jude looks towards the clock wondering how long she had been working. Grimacing Jude rests her head down on the counter. Sadie is going to be so upset! She had worked all through the night and it's now 7 in the morning. Listening as the last drops fill the pot, Jude refills her cup before heading back to the studio. Shutting herself into the empty room, Jude sits down at the sound board and fiddles with a couple of buttons, trying to find that perfection that Tommy would demand if he were here.

----------------

Leaning next to the coffee pot in his kitchen, Tommy looks down at the cell phone sitting on the counter next to him. He still hadn't built up the courage to call Jude back, he didn't know what to say to her. I'm sorry for being such a dick when you finally opened up to me? Or how bout I know I'm an ass and I don't deserve it, but will you please give me another chance. Both seemed desperate and wrong, and Tommy wouldn't blame Jude if she never trusted him again. Groaning Tommy fills his coffee cup and grabs his phone. Climbing down the stairs, Tommy sets his cup down carefully before turning to the sound board. Playing back the first song Jude had recorded in Montana, Tommy starts to mix the music to perfection. He owed at least that much to Jude.

-----------------

Storming into G-Major an hour later Sadie anxiously heads to her desk to turn on the phones and her computer before turning to find Jude. On her way to the studio's Sadie gets stopped by Kwest.

"Sadie." Kwest says reaching a hand out rest on her shoulder, but when that doesn't stop her he steps in her path to get her to stop. "Sadie."

"Kwest I just want to make sure she's here. She never came home and she never called."

"Sadie you know she's here, you saw your car in the parking lot."

Letting out a little huff, Sadie runs her hand through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't know that for certain." Sadie says pouting, knowing she's probably over reacting.

Smiling Kwest runs a hand down her head before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You know she probably just pulled an all-nighter working, it wouldn't be the first time Jude's done it."

"She shouldn't be worried working that right now." Sadie says peering into the window of studio 3. Stepping back and letting out an exasperated sigh she turns to look at Kwest. "This isn't the time for her to be locking herself away and working to death." Walking back to her desk, Sadie sits down and sighs. "She's always been so independent and ever since she won the contest it's gotten worse." Looking over at Kwest she frowns. "I worry about her, because she doesn't think about taking care of herself. It's all about her music and right now that shouldn't be what she's worried about."

"Sadie." Kwest says coming around the front of her desk to kneel down next to her. "Jude is a singer, an artist, a true star. You feel she needs to stop working on her music, but that's exactly what Jude should be doing right now. Her music is going to be what gets her through this."

Giving him a sad smile Sadie just clasps her hands together. "Spoken like a producer."

"I know you hate it, but it's the truth." Standing when the phone rings, Kwest walks around the desk and waits for Sadie to get off. "If its one thing Tom has taught Jude since she won that contest, its use everything you got, put it all in the music."

Nodding her head, Sadie turns to the computer and boots it up. "That's another thing I don't understand…Where is Tommy? I for sure thought he would want to be here and on the war path for this guy…but instead he just sends Jude home and stays in Montana. What is with that?"

Shrugging his shoulders Kwest quickly steps back wanting to avoid a bald face lie. "He's needed in Montana."

"He's needed here." Sadie says lowering her voice when she sees Jude coming out from the studios. "Did your cell phone die or did you just forget the number?" Sadie asks when Jude gets closer.

"What?" Jude says over a yawn. Looking between Kwest, who has an 'are you crazy' look on his face, to Sadie who is giving her the 'I can't believe you don't know what I'm talking about' look. "Oh! I'm so sorry Sades! So sorry, you don't even know." Jude says stepping forward and leaning over the desk to grab her hand. "I just got caught up in the studio and lost track of time."

Nodding her head Sadie squeezes Jude's hand reassuringly. "I know and that's why I'm not going to chew you out." Releasing her hand Sadie answers the phone.

"So how'd the writing go?" Kwest asks walking with Jude towards Hospitality.

"Actually…" Jude says hopping up to sit on the counter. "I wrote and recorded it…the whole thing." Smiling Jude holds out the disc to Kwest and covers her face as she yawns again.

"Wow, Jude." Kwest says looking down at the disk she's handed him. Looking up he notices her yawning again which causes him to laugh. "I think you need to go home and get some rest." Holding the CD out to her, "You deserve it after the night you put in."

Nodding her head Jude jumps down from the counter and grabs a bottle of water. "I plan to…just after I meet with Darius."

"Jude you can pitch the song later."

"I know." Jude says thoughtfully. "But I have more to talk about than a song pitch."

"Ok, but after that you really should get some rest. Sadie is two steps away from tying you to your bed and forcing you to sleep."

Laughing Jude walks towards Darius's office and knocks waiting to hear him say enter. Shutting the door behind her, Jude doesn't say anything until she's sitting down in front of Darius. "Hey D."

"Jude." Darius says setting aside the paper he had been reading. For what seems like an eternity neither says anything, both waiting to see if the other has anything they wanted to say. Finally Darius clears his throat. "So…"

"Darius we both know why I'm here, so let's just skip over everything else. Ok?"

Smiling Darius leans back in his chair, proud to see Jude not running from what has happened, but instead she seems to have become stronger from it. "Ok." Darius says nodding his head.

"Ok?" Jude says slightly confused.

Sensing Jude didn't know where to go from there, Darius grabs the paper he had been reading and holds it out to Jude. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday and I agree this is your career and your body that's in those pictures." Sucking in a deep breath, Darius sits back and watches Jude read the paper. "With that being said…that's a list of reporters and papers that I have connections with and I feel will portray you the best." Watching as Jude looks up at him and the surprised look on her face Darius comes around his desk. "If that's still what you want."

Jude doesn't know why it's happening, maybe it's because she's so tired after the emotional rollercoaster she road last night or maybe it's because she's finally feeling like she's being supported through this whole mess, but Jude feels her eyes stinging from unshed tears. Standing Jude just gives Darius a hug. "Thank you Darius." Jude says pulling away and looking back down at the list. "Thanks for supporting me in this, I don't know why you are, but it means a lot."

"So you still want to go through with this?" Darius asks clearing the lump in his throat.

"Yea I do." Jude says nodding her head and handing back the list. Sitting down Jude looks down at the disk she had forgotten all about. "Oh! I…umm I recorded this last night." Jude says handing the disk over to Darius.

"You and Kwest stayed in the studio last night recording?"

"No I just stayed by myself and recorded." Noticing the surprised look on his face Jude shrugs. "Tommy taught me how to run the soundboard…after all the long nights we've worked in the studio it just sorta happened."

Putting the CD in the player, Darius sits back and listens to the rough mixing Jude started with. Soon though you hear the nice beat and then Jude's voice is filling Darius' office. Self conscious Jude just stares at the player, listening as the song plays out. When the final chords end, Jude looks towards Darius and gives him a sheepish smile. "It'll need some work, but I want it on the album."

Still surprised at the fact Jude had done that all on her own, Darius doesn't say anything at first, but at hearing Jude's words he shakes his head. "That was great Jude. I'll want Kwest to listen to it, but I think it might be fine just as it is."

Smiling Jude stands up. "Thanks D. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Everything is finally catching up to me."

"Sure. No problem." Turning and getting the CD out of the player Darius stop Jude at the door. "Could you send Sadie in."

Nodding her head, Jude shuts the door. Stopping at Sadie's desk Jude tells her Darius wants to see her and that she's going home.

Going back to studio 3 to grab her stuff, Jude grabs her cell phone and checks for any missed calls. Nodding her head she shoves the phone in her pocket and wipes at the stray tears the wouldn't listen and simply just go away. He hadn't called. He wasn't going to call. He was still upset. Walking through the main lobby, ignoring the people coming inside, Jude waits until she's in Sadie's car and out of the parking lot before she finally loses her slipping control. Pulling to the side of the road Jude shuts off the car and just let's go of the pain, of the hate, of everything.

--------------

Leaving one of the interns to cover her desk, Sadie grabs a notebook and a pen just in case Darius needs her to write down anything. Knocking on his open door Sadie waits for Darius to tell her to come in.

"Sadie, could you please shut the door." Darius says glancing up before looking back down at his computer. Shutting the door Sadie sits down and watches Darius read something on the computer. Figuring this had to deal with Jude and her situation, Sadie feels her nerves tense up even more.

"I would like you to call all these people and set up a meeting between with them for some time this afternoon." Darius says handing Sadie the list he had shown Jude.

"Randy Sullivan…Jordan Chaw…Trista Layd..." Reading from the list out loud Sadie gives Darius a confused look. "Darius…these are all reporters. Why do you want to have a meeting with all of these reporters?" When Darius doesn't answer, Sadie looks back down at the list, but she doesn't really see it. Instead she's trying to piece together what Darius would want to do with a list of reporters.

"Sadie." Darius says drawing her attention back. "Would you just go and schedule a meeting for later this afternoon."

Nodding her head, Sadie stands and leaves the office. Excusing the intern to go back to their own work. Calling the five reporters Darius has listed Sadie schedules the meeting for 2. Getting off the phone with the last call. Sadie sets the list aside and tries to get back to work on other things, but her mind kept being drawn back to that list and what it meant.

There's the newest update. I just want to say again…I am SO sorry that I've taken so long to update! But thanks so much to everyone who is reading this story, I really hope you all are enjoying it. And a really special thanks to everyone that is reviewing! You guys are really great! I hope that I will be update sooner so you guys don't have as long to wait. Again Thank You!


	19. Bonding time

Hey everyone…I am so SO sorry that I've taken so long to update (and I know by now I probably sound like a broken record since I say that every time I update) but I truly mean it! Senior year has just been this crazy whorl wind and I'm squeezing in time when possible, but it's hard to get myself in this writing mood without the show playing. Thank you so much for sticking with me I hope to update on a more often, so cross your fingers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters

Waking up to the doorbell ringing, Jude groans and stretches before turning to look at the clock. Blinking and rubbing her eyes Jude is surprised to see she's slept most of the day away. Grabbing her robe at the end of her bed, Jude rushes down stairs since whoever is outside is very persistent about ringing the bell. Opening the door, Jude can't help but smile at her unexpected visitors. "Hey guys!"

" Hey Jude" Speed says stepping up and giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Not bothering to wait for her to invite them in Speed, Kyle, and Wally all walk past her carrying their bags into the kitchen.

"Come in guys, make yourselves at home." Jude says wryly.

Setting down the bag he'd been carrying, Speed turns and hops up on the counter to sit. "Well ever since you left us high and dry for your birthday performance…"

"Which we won't hold against you." Kyle quickly adds in.

"Anyways…" Speed says shaking his head. "Ever since you left us to join Squinty Frown in Montana, the dudes and I have been lost without you."

"It's true." Wally says with mock sadness.

"We have had nothing to do, except sit around G-Major waiting for your return. I think Sadie was ready to ban us from the building if it wasn't for Kwest keeping her calm."

"Yea…that and the fact she hasn't had to deal with Patsy." Kyle and Wally both chip in while unloading the bags.

"But when we got to G-Major today, we heard the news…You're back! And you didn't even call and tell us." Speed says giving her a 'shame on you' look.

"What are you guys doing?" Jude asks interrupting Speeds speech to stop Wally and Kyle from digging in her kitchen.

"Well we decided to forgive you for ditching us…" "Not calling us…" "Not telling us you were leaving…" The guys all say at the same time. "And as a sign of our forgiveness we decided we were going to have a Jude and SME night…to welcome you home." Speed says smiling and hopping down from the counter.

"Oh guys!" Jude says feeling oddly emotional. Holding out her arms she waits for them to come join her for their group huddle. They call it a huddle since the guys are to manly for hugs. "You guys are great, really" Jude says stepping back to breathe. "I'm sorry for not telling you, it just sorta happened and then I was coming back. I didn't think honestly…it wasn't intentional. You know how much I love you guys and need you."

"We know dude." Speed says, grateful to see Jude being more like herself. Jude had been off ever since Quincy pulled his disappearing act, not the same vivacious rock star she used to be. "And we love you too…strictly platonic of course." Speed says giving Jude another hug. "And we'll always be here if you need us." Stepping back Speed notices something in Jude's eyes. A shadow of pain, but before he can get a better grasp on what he saw Jude is turning to the stuff on the counter. Standing back and watching Speed thinks back to the conversation he had with Sadie earlier. When he got to G-Major she had pulled him aside and told him Jude was back and that he and the dudes should hang out with her tonight, mentioning she had a long night in the studio and probably needed some down time. Speed had thought nothing of it, but now he wonders…Sadie seemed insistent. Joining in on the fun, Speed shrugs his shoulders. If something is wrong Jude will have him, Kyle, Wally, all of G-Major, and Sadie backing her up.

-----------------

Staring at the clock Sadie bites on her lip and turns to look back at D's door. They have been holed up in that office ever since they got there; no phone calls allowed, no visitors, no interruptions at all…for the last hour and a half they've been in there without even a peep. Sadie was starting to wonder if they had all killed each other when her intercom goes off. "Sadie would you please come in here." Leaving her desk unattended Sadie goes faster than normal to join the meeting. Opening the door without knocking she shuts it behind her and stands in front of Darius's desk waiting for something to do. Looking around the room she notices everyone is oddly quiet, not like their normal reporter selves.

Clearing his throat Darius draws Sadie's and everyone else's attention back to him. Handing Sadie the manila envelope with Jude's pictures, she gives him a startled look before looking back at the group around them. "Darius!" Sadie says through clenched teeth. Grabbing the envelope Sadie holds it close to her body almost as if they won't notice it.

Holding up his hand to stop any interruptions Darius avoids Sadie's eye contact, knowing she's not going to agree with Jude's decision and she really won't understand why he's helping her. "Will you please make copies of those for me. I think five should be enough. And then I'm going to need you to draw up contract agreements for everyone here. Stating that they understand the terms I have set forth and they have agreed with them. And make sure to make a mention of all penalties if they are to breach that contract." Finally looking up at Sadie, Darius isn't surprised to see the shock and the horror on her face, he only wishes she would do a better job of masking it. He really needs her to be professional, even if it's really hard on all of them.

Taking a moment, waiting for Darius to say just kidding or April Fools! Sadie counts the seconds. After a minute goes by she realizes he's not kidding and he wants her to make copies of the awful pictures of Jude. Nodding her head numbly she walks out without saying anything. Walking back in 20 minutes later with all the pictures and the contracts Darius wanted, Sadie leaves, shutting the door behind her with a loud thud. Sitting at her desk Sadie ignores the ringing phone and instead sits and watches Darius's door, waiting for it to open and she gets her chance to talk to him. That didn't happen for almost another hour.

Sitting at his desk Darius sighs when he hears the door open after the last of the reporters had left. Without opening his eyes Darius knows it's Sadie standing in front of his desk giving him that 'what are you thinking!' look. Sure enough when he opens his eyes there is Sadie standing in front of his desk.

"Darius…what are you thinking?!"

"Sadie, before you yell at me. Let me explain."

"Fine." Sadie says sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. "Explain to me why you gave reporters from some of the biggest and most important papers in Toronto the pictures of Jude. Why would you do something like that? Those pictures should be burned Darius! They should never be seen again and you agreed with me when they first got here, so what's changed? Why did you just give them to those reporters! What about Jude and her career?"

"Sadie!" Darius barks, catching her by surprise and causing her to stay quiet. "I wouldn't do anything about those pictures without talking to Jude first. It's her career."

"So…What does that mean?"

"I talked to Jude about what she wanted to do. Told her I was willing to pay this guy off…She wanted nothing to do with that. She had her own ideas on how to take care of this guy. It was her idea to go to the press and give them the story. She wants these pictures released, she doesn't want to hide this."

"And what…you're going to just listen to her! Darius Jude isn't thinking straight, she's tired and hurt. You and I both know it's in her best interest to have this simply go away." Sadie says and watches and Darius grudgingly nods his head. "Then why are you helping her?"

"Because even if I don't help her, she would still release them. With or without me your sister was going to go to the press."

"You could've tried stopping her."

"I told her to sleep on it, if she still wanted to release the pictures than that's what we would do. She still wanted to release them and after having all night to think about it, I can understand why. I rather help her, make sure the right reporters get the story first, spin this the best way possible."

"No matter how you spin this Darius, Jude is still drunk and undressing in those pictures."

Nodding his head Darius sighs. "That's why I had the contract made up. There are restrictions on what photos they use, on what story they print, and if any of those restrictions are broken they will never work again." Shutting down his computer, Darius pulls away from his desk. "I'm taking care of it Sadie, the best way I know possible."

"I know…I just don't like this. Jude didn't mention any of this to me. And I'm worried about her, she's never had to deal with something like this before."

"She's handling this Sadie…in her own special Jude way." Clearing his throat Darius grabs his jacket. "I'm leaving now…and if you want, you can too. I'm sure you have a lot you want to discuss with Jude."

----------------

Laughing so hard Jude falls off the couch she had been sharing with the Speed. "You guys I have to stop laughing, my stomach is starting to hurt."

"Well lets see if we can fix that." Speed says crouching down next to her. Smiling at Jude Speed pretends to offer her a hand up, but reaches instead and starts to tickle her. Wally and Kyle join them on the ground and soon the tickling has turned into a pillow fight.

Sighing, Jude falls down onto the couch and laughs when the guys follow suit and end up crushing each other. The laughter dies down when Sadie opens the front door carrying Chinese carryout bags. "Ok SME boys out. Tonight is for us Harrison girls."

"Fine." Speiderman says standing up and pretending to wipe dirt of his chest. "Come on boys. We can tell when we're not wanted." All three guys make a big show of getting their stuff together and when they finally are about to leave, Speed turns back around. "So are we in the studio tomorrow?"

Pausing to give it some thought Jude shrugs her shoulders. "I'm going in sometime in the morning…we'll see how tomorrow goes." Watching as Sadie walks through the kitchen, Jude can feel the questions in the air. "I'll talk to you later guys." Watching the guys leave, Jude turns and follows Sadie. Sitting down on one of the stools at the counter Jude starts to look at the food Sadie had bought. "This is really great of you Sadie. SME boys brought all junk food and then they were eating it all."

"Well I figured we could have a nice night in and talk." Tossing away the bags Sadie sits down next to Jude. "We haven't really done that in awhile."

Nodding her head, Jude digs into the first carton. After a few minutes of silence Jude sighs and sets down the carton. "It was the only way to handle this Sadie." Jude says finally turning and looking at her.

"How can you say that Jude?" Sadie asks setting down her carton too. "Darius offered to pay this guy off, making the pictures go away. That is the way to handle this!"

"Sadie, listen to me for a second." Jude says rubbing her forehead. "What happens if Darius pays this guy and he comes back? Just because he gets the 50,000 that doesn't mean he's going to stop." Sighing Jude turns back to her carton, picking at the noodles she sets it back down not feeling hungry anymore. "I don't want to live my life wondering if he's going to pop up again asking for more money. Or worry that the story happens to leak out on accident one day. I rather just get it over with…do it my way. Take away this guys control over me."

Staring at Jude, Sadie wonders if this is the first time she had thought about the whole situation. "When you put it that way, it makes some kind of scary sense." Hugging Jude close, Sadie squeezes her eyes shut holding back tears. "I want you to know I'm right behind you 100."

"I know." Jude says wiping her eyes. "And I'm sorry for not talking to you about this first, but I didn't know how to say it. And we had to act quickly, I mean this guy is going to want his money soon and since we aren't paying he's going to get mad and might do something drastic." Clearing her throat she shakes her head. "Next time I make a life altering decision I promise I'll talk to you first."

"You don't have to do that, Jude. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. You aren't alone."

"I know that…it's just I feel like I am sometimes. Everything that's happened lately just makes me feel so…lost? I don't know. And Tommy just keeps making matters worse."

"Speaking of Tommy…What is he doing, why didn't he come back with you?"

"He couldn't." More like wouldn't, Jude says to herself while picking at her noodles.

"He couldn't." Sadie says unconvinced. "But…everything is ok, right? He didn't say or do something in Montana? Is that why you were crying at the airport!"

"Sadie…Sadie!" Jude says stopping her from jumping to anymore correct conclusions. "He just couldn't make it…that's all. No story." Turning and giving Sadie her earnest expression, Jude tries and tuck her pain away. "I swear I'm ok…everything is going to be ok." Pulling Sadie into a hug Jude takes a deep breath and prays she isn't wrong.

I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it and hope I didn't disappoint anyone! You guys are all really great and without you this story wouldn't be where it is…literally! It's your reviews that keep me from forgetting or giving up this story and my writing in general. You guys all ROCK! Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading!


	20. Release

**Hey everyone! Now don't get to excited that I posted twice in a matter of days…I just got lucky and had a long weekend from school! I tried really hard to get this chapter out and hope you guys all enjoy this. I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read the update…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters.**At the smell of coffee Jude opens her eyes and stretches her arms above her head, but lets out a rough moan. "Sadie!" Jude whines turning on her side and falling off the couch. "Sadie!" She yells louder.

"Jude?" Sadie says on a sigh rushing into the living room to find Jude and a heap of blankets on the floor. "What is the problem?"

"I need your help." Jude says whimpering.

Sadie crouches down next to Jude. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm stuck!" Jude says fighting with the mass of blankets she's wrapped in. "More like my whole body feels like it's one sore muscle, which makes maneuvering out of this…mass of blankets next to impossible!" Groaning Jude drops her head back to the ground, "Help me, please."

Laughing Sadie grabs the first layer of blankets she can, pulling lightly Sadie gets no where. "What did you do Jude, wrap yourself up like a birthday present?"

"Ha ha Sades!" Jude says turning on her stomach and kicking the blankets loose. "You know I move when I sleep." With the help of Sadie Jude gets freed and crawls from the pile of blankets. "Next time wake me up…Don't just leave me sleeping on the couch, this thing isn't very comfortable."

"Sorry…you just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wreck that. I made coffee and you're nice I'll let you have some."

"Sadie…" Jude says with a cheesy smile. "You know how much I love you, favorite sister!"

Laughing Sadie shakes her head. "Only sister, but that will do…now come get some coffee it might brighten your attitude."

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude." Stopping at the counter, Jude pours a huge mug of coffee for herself and takes it to look out the window. "No reporters covering the lawn." Sighing she turns and sits and the table. "I don't know if I should be grateful that I still have some peace or prepare for the chaos."

"Do you want my advice?" Sadie asks joining Jude at the table.

"Does it really matter either way?" Jude asks not being able to stop the smile from covering her face.

Laughing Sadie shakes her head. "No, not really." Before continuing Sadie takes a long sip from her coffee. "My advice is don't wait for everything that's going to come. What's done is done…people are going to be cruel and say things that aren't true, making you sound a lot worse. But ignore it and ignore them. You've made your choice and as crazy as it is, I think everything is going to be ok. But as long as things are calm…don't anticipate the worse to come."

With a rueful smile Jude takes a long swig of her coffee before standing and setting her mug in the sink. "You're right. I've made my bed and now I gotta sleep in it." Walking out of the kitchen she leaves Sadie staring after her confused. Climbing the stairs two at a time Jude shuts the bathroom door behind her and gets ready for her day. Blocking out all thoughts of the pictures.

Rushing down the stairs after getting ready Jude looks out the front window before joining Sadie in the kitchen. "No reporters on the lawn, the phone isn't ringing off the hook, and we aren't being called into G-Major for damage control…I take it I have another day before all of Toronto knows of the mole next to my bellybutton." Confused when Sadie only hands her the paper she'd been reading. "I guess not." Jude says looking down at the a picture of herself in the hotel room with the caption 'How much fun is too much?' Looking back at Sadie, both sisters give grim smiles neither saying a thing, the silence broken by the phone ringing.

"And so it starts." Sadie says sighing and standing to grab the phone.

-------------

Taking the back ally into G-Major Jude and Sadie rush inside narrowly avoiding a rush of reporters, but once inside Jude wants to turn back around and deal with the nosy, lying, and conniving press rather than her friends and coworkers. "Remember what I said, just ignore it." Sadie whispers to Jude while putting a hand on her lower back and nudging her forward, through the G-Major lobby toward her desk.

Leaning against the desk Jude looks around the lobby and notices that as her gaze lands on everyone they all look away from her, wanting to avoid eye contact. Sighing she turns back to watch Sadie straightening her desk. "I don't know what's worse. The reporters chasing me, dying for the inside scoop. Or the people I have to work with everyday wanting to avoid me, afraid of the true story."

Walking up behind Jude Kwest hears her comment and leans down next to her. "The best thing for you to do is ignore them, even if it's not the easiest thing to do."

"Thank you." Sadie says smiling smugly before turning to her computer.

"Ok…so how am I supposed to ignore this." Jude says turning back around and pointing towards a group of interns that quickly stop whispering when they notice her looking.

"How bout we do some work?" Kwest says nudging Jude towards the studio. "You know work on that third album of yours."

"Yea. Go work on a song, you do a good job ignoring everyone than." Sadie says smiling, but not looking away from her monitor.

"Actually…Kwest did Darius ever play you the song I recorded?"

"No, he was pretty busy yesterday. Why?"

"Well I'm in the mood to work on that right now." Jude says walking towards studio A.

Staying behind Kwest watches Jude walk with her head held high towards the studio. "So how was it this morning at the Harrison house?"

"Pretty good considering everything." Sadie says sighing. "I'm just glad mom left before the pictures came, I don't think Jude even noticed she's gone." The phone starts to ring and Sadie groans, "Do I have to answer that?"

"It's kinda your job." Kwest says giving her a pitying smile before leaving her to answer the phones. Joining Jude in the studio Kwest sits back and watches as she messes with the sound board. "Do you want some help with that? Or can I just sit back and watch you do both our jobs?"

Stopping Jude sits down in the chair next to Kwest. "Sorry. It's just I'm trying to keep my mind busy and in order to do that I have to stay busy."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Just makes my job easier." He says leaning back and resting his feet on the soundboard. Laughing Kwest sits up. "Ok how bout we seriously get to work. Where's this new song of yours?"

"Right here." Jude says pulling out her copy of the song she gave Darius. "I think it's missing something, but I don't know what."

"Well that's what I'm here for." Kwest says pushing in the CD and hitting play. He was no Tommy, but he could mix a great song.

-------------

Coming up from the studio Tommy sets down the three CD's he had just finished mixing. Following the noise of the TV he finds his mother and Meredith sitting in the living room watching the news. "Hey, thanks for watching…"

"Ssh!" Sylvia says holding up her hand.

"It's Jude!" Meredith shrieks pointing at the TV.

Sitting down next to the little girl Tommy feels the hair on the back of his neck rise. Leaning forward he turns up the volume, knowing whatever this is it can't be good.

"Canada's first Instant Star, Jude Harrison who's first album went platinum and her second album just recently went double platinum, has apparently been up to more than making music." Rolling his eyes Tommy watches as numerous pictures of Jude fill the screen, all putting her in a compromising situation. "These photos and more have been released to the press by Jude's manager and owner of G-Major recording studio, Darius Mills. Lets go to Mark who's at G-Major now. Mark…"

"Thanks Kelly. I'm here at G-Major studios and as you can see I'm not alone." Tommy watches the man with jet black hair walk away from a crowd of reporters outside G-Majors front entrance and head towards the back ally where you see Darius exiting his car. "Mr. Mills! Can you please tell us what is the story behind these photos?"

"I have no comment!" Darius barks into the camera.

"But isn't it true you are the one who is responsible for the release of the pictures of Ms. Harrison, one your top artists at the moment?"

"What!" Tommy shouts and lunges at the TV. "Darius, what the hell are you doing!"

"Thomas!" Sylvia says pulling him back.

"I said no comment." Darius says rushing towards the back entrance.

"Mr. Mills! Mr. Mills!" Mark says to D's disappearing back. Turning back to the camera he shrugs. "That's all we have for now, back to you in the studio Kelly."

"That was Mark trying to get an interview with Darius Mills, owner of G-Major's recording studio and Jude Harrison's manager. For those of you just tuning in…Earlier today pictures were released of Ms. Harrison showing the recently of age singer drinking and having a little too much fun with a camera. We're trying to get an interview with anyone connected with Ms. Harrison and G-Majors recording studio, but for right now no one seems to have anything to say in regards to the compromising photos. We'll be back as soon as we have an update."

Sitting and silently fuming Tommy stares at the screen as it goes back to regular programming. "Meredith, how bout you go up to you room and play, I'll join you in a second." Sylvia says wanting to talk to Tommy without a toddler present. Watching for her to disappear from sight Sylvia turns back to stare at her son who is still staring at the screen. "What is that all about?"

Looking over at his mother Tommy shrugs. "I have no clue."

"Thomas don't bother lying to me. There isn't time for that."

"I honestly don't know." Tommy says looking down at his hands. Jude had warned him about the pictures, but he never thought it would be this soon. He figured it would be at least a week before the press caught wind of the story and possibly longer before they actually found anything. "It doesn't make sense for Darius to release those pictures. They could wreck Jude's career and he'd lose his biggest money maker."

"So you knew about the pictures?" Sylvia says nodding.

"I knew there were pictures, but I didn't realize how graphic they got." Shaking his head Tommy closes his eyes and he can see the pictures in his mind. Disgusted that reporters have no respect for someone at all, Tommy stands up to pace. "She warned me they were bad and that if the press got hold of them things were going to get dirty."

"But why would she leave then? If I were her I would try and stay out of Toronto and let my manager and label take care of everything." Sylvia says and watches Tommy's cheeks turn red. "Or was leaving not her choice, but yours?"

"She was already packed when she told me." Tommy says defensively. "I told her I thought it was best if she left, not wanting the press to follow her here."

"You forced her to leave Thomas. Her packing before telling you just meant she knew how you would react, she anticipated your anger."

"Well what can I do about it now? Huh? She's already gone, the press has the pictures, and it's time for damage control. She doesn't need me."

"Thomas! That girl loves you and you love her. She needs that right now, more than anything, she needs your support." Sylvia says standing up and facing off with him. "You know that there's something wrong back in Toronto, but yet you stay here and let everyone else handle it. You know that Darius releasing the pictures makes no sense, but you aren't going to even question him. You know Jude needs support right now, especially from you, and you aren't going to offer it!"

"What do you want me to do? I'm stuck here! I'm supposed to be learning responsibility and take care of Meredith. I can't go back to Toronto even though every bone in my body is telling me staying here is a mistake." Tommy says clenching his hands together. "I don't know what's going on back in Toronto and I can't do anything about it for another 21 days."

"Go Thomas!" Sylvia says shaking her head.

"But…Mere…Dad and that stupid court order! If I leave Mere she goes into child services."

"Your father can't keep you here and neither can the court. If you want to leave you can. You know your father and I would never let Mere go to child services, that was a threat he used to scare you into staying."

"You waited till now to tell me." Tommy says not knowing if he was madder at his Victor for lying or his Sylvia for not telling him.

"I was going to when you first got back, but you had Jude with you and you were happy. For the first time in a long time I saw you happy and I knew it was because of her. You guys had so much passion even when fighting, I thinking being here away from the real world did you guys good. And then she left and you closed up again…" Looking away she sighs. "Go Thomas,. Don't think, just go."

-----------

Sighing Jude and Kwest walk out of Studio A and enter hospitality to get lunch, but stop when Darius walks towards them. "Hey Darius." Kwest says standing up from the fridge. "We finished that new song of Jude's, I think it's screams number one."

"That's great, but what we need to talk about is the press." Darius says frowning. "Now I won't go ahead without your approval, but I have a idea on how to handle this."

"Sure Darius, you have more experience with scandal than I do." Jude says sitting down on a stool. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking we could hold a small performance, just you, SME, and a couple of songs, including you newest one. And afterwards we'll do a impromptu press conference. You can answer whatever questions you find appropriate and call it quits when you want."

Nodding her head, Jude sighs. "Set it up D. When were you thinking to have this?"

"Tomorrow…the sooner the better."

**I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter. I worked extra hard to get it out before the weekend and especially before school started up again on Monday! I know you're all frustrated with Tommy and want him to realize how dumb he's being and I can't wait to hear what you have to say! You guys have all been really great…I don't know what I would do without you! So thanks!**


	21. Growing Up

**Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry for not updating in forever! I know you all probably hate me and you have every right. There's nothing else I can really say except that I'm really sorry and I'm going to try a lot harder to stay up to date with updating this story. I just haven't really had time to write and the inspiration. Needless to say it's been a struggle to come up with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and can't wait to get your opinion! Thanks again to everyone who reads, you guys are great. And everyone who reviews, you all awesome and the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters…if I did the show wouldn't be ending this season!**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Spied asks walking back stage. Ignoring the stage crew working around them.

"It doesn't matter what I want." Jude says fiddling with her hands.

"Jude." Speid says resting his hand over hers, stopping her fiddling. "Say the word and we're gone."

Shrugging his hands off hers she stares straight in his eyes, expecting to see sarcasm, but is surprised with the sincerity staring back at him. Jude sighs and looks down at their feet. "I can't keep running Spied, sooner or later I have to grow up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Spied picks up his guitar. "I know, but admit the idea has it's perks." With and encouraging smile he walks to set up with Wally and Kyle.

Staring after him, Jude mentally kicks herself. Why couldn't she have loved him. Not only was Spied fun and loving, but he was also available, both emotionally and physically.

"I know that look."

Turning around Jude sees Kwest standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. "What look?" Jude asks clearing her throat and clasping her hands in front of her.

"That 'why can't it be him?' look." When Jude just looks at him confused, Kwest elaborates. "You're asking yourself why couldn't it have been Spiederman."

"How do you know?" Jude asks crossing her arms over her chest, not even bothering to deny what he said.

"I dealt with that same look for over a year." Kwest says before stopping one of the stage crew to ask them some questions about the prep for the performance. Looking back at Jude, Kwest walks towards her to keep their conversation more private. "From the moment he met you Tommy had that look on his face. I'm going to tell you the same thing

I told him when he asked me what to do…"

"Jude it's almost time." Sadie says walking backstage, interrupting whatever Kwest was about to say. Sighing Jude grabs her water bottle before turning to follow Sadie. "You don't have to do this you know." Sadie says resting a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from continuing onto the stage.

Looking over her shoulder Jude shrugs off Sadie's hand. "Yea I do." Looking forward she takes a deep, calming breath. "It's time to stop running." Looking back at Kwest, Jude nods her head before continuing on to the stage.

-------------

Taking a mini break for water Jude picks up her water bottle and takes a long sip before setting it down on the floor. They had started the set with 24 Hours, Kwest thought stating with the an older song first and going from there would be a good transition since they were finishing the set with a song from her third album. When looking over songs from her second album Jude had wanted to keep everything upbeat, which automatically nixed White Lines and There's Us. She had decided on My Sweet Time, since it was the second most popular song from the album. "How is everyone?" Jude asks the crowd, which consists of reporters and members of Jude's fan club. "Now this last song I'm doing is actually from my third album. Something that only my manager and producer have heard. But since this is a special concert I think it deserves a brand new song that's never been heard before." When her fans start to cheer Jude smiles before turning back to Spied. "You guys know what to do right?" Jude asks. They had gotten the music yesterday and hadn't had a lot of time to practice.

"We got your back." Spied says pressing a few buttons on the amp.

Smiling, Jude turns back to the crowd and waits for the beat to pick up.

**i never promised you a ray of light  
i never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
i'll give you everything i have  
the good, the bad**

why do you put me on a pedestal?  
im so up high that i cant see the ground below  
so help me down, you've got it wrong  
i don't belong there

one thing is clear  
i wear a halo, i wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here  
you wouldn't say so,  
you wouldn't say so if you were me

She had never been perfect and people used to treat her accordingly, but that was before Instant Star and all the fame. After the contest she had been made infallible by the press, her manager, her family, and most importantly Tommy.

**i always said that i would make mistakes  
im only human and thats my saving grace  
i'll fall as hard as i try  
so dont be blinded  
see me as i really am  
i have flaws and sometimes i even say  
so pull me from that pedestal  
i dont belong there**

one thing is clear  
i wear a halo,  
i wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here,  
you wouldnt say so,  
you wouldnt say so if you were me

like you think that you know me  
but in your eyes  
i am something worthy  
only in your mind  
only in your mind

i wear a, i wear a  
i wear a halo

Maybe now they wouldn't look at her as being perfect. Maybe now she would be able to make mistakes.

**one thing is clear  
i wear a halo  
i wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here, you wouldnt say so  
you wouldnt say so if you were me**

Taking a deep breath Jude looks behind her at SME and notices how quiet they are. After the press had released the pictures all they guys had said was next time she parties hard they wanted to go with. That was why she loved them, they hadn't judged her and even given her a hard time about it. They accepted what she did and moved on. Turning for one final look at the press and her fans, Jude walks backstage where Darius and Portia were waiting with Sadie and Kwest.

"Jude we have a few moments as the stage crew set up for the press conference." Portia says looking down at the clipboard. "Here are some key points that we came up with in PR." Handing the clipboard to Jude, Portia turns to Darius. "Just some things that Jude or you should say to the press…"

"I don't need this." Jude says handing the clipboard back to a confused Portia. "I was there, it's my body in the pictures." Looking straight at Darius, Jude doesn't break eye contact. "I know what I want to say and key points are not it."

"This is your show." Darius simply says shrugging his shoulders.

"Darius! This is serious." Portia says.

"I'm not doing it Portia." Jude says annoyed that Portia wouldn't listen to her, or even bother acknowledging what she had said.

Nodding her head in anger Portia looks at Darius for his support. When he says nothing she sighs in frustration and drops the clipboard. "Fine! But don't blame me when this gets out of control." Walking to the stage to check on the stage crew Portia huffs with every step.

"Jude it wouldn't be stupid to bring this with you. It might come in handy with the press." Sadie says picking up the clipboard.

"Besides it will put Portia in a better mood." Kwest says smirking at Jude.

Looking at his watch Darius sighs. "It's show time." He says turning to look at Jude. "Any question you're uncomfortable with just say no comment and move on. If the reporter doesn't accept no comment we will have them removed. The ball is in your court, whenever you're ready to be done…"

"I get it Darius." Jude says smiling. "This is all on me."

"Just don't want you to feel pressured." Darius says walking with Jude towards the stage. "You've been known to do some crazy things when being pressured." He says before taking a seat at one end of the table. Jude sitting at the other.

---------------

After getting everything taken care of with Meredith, Tommy was on the first flight out of Ryder. He wasn't able to land in Toronto until 6 the next morning due to bad weather. Once landed he went to his apartment to shower, change clothes, and call G-Major. Talking to one of the new interns who wouldn't recognize his voice, Tommy found out about the press conference and performance Jude was making at 9. Deciding it would be better to wait until after the press conference to talk to Jude, Tommy had to come up with something to do with the next couple of hours. Something that didn't include hunting down the bastard that had done this to Jude.**I hope you all liked the chapter and I would just like to say again how sorry I am for not updating in forever! You guys deserve better. Thanks for everyone who is still reading, I hope you weren't too disappointed. And everyone who reviews…you guys rock! And this chapter is in credit to you. Thanks and I'm so sorry!**


	22. Alone

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a couple of weeks since I updated, but hey, at least it hasn't been a couple of months! I hope you guys all enjoy this newest chapter, it was a little difficult to write and I hope you guys like it. Sadly this story is coming to an end, there were probably only be couple more chapters left. I'm going to try hard to get the next chapter up before the end of the week. Anyways…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.**

Walking back on stage the first thing Jude notices is Kyle's drum set has been moved to the back, along with the amps and guitars. The next is the flashing bulbs of the photographers cameras, the lights are so bright Jude squints as she sits down at the table they had set up for Darius and her to sit at. Looking over her right shoulder she sees Kwest and Sadie standing in the background with supportive looks on their faces. Hearing scraping next to her, Jude looks left and sees Darius sitting down next to her and smiling his confident, business smile.

"I just want to start this off by saying that at G-Major we consider ourselves a big family and Jude has the full support of me and the rest of the staff at G-Major. And I hope that she'll have support from her fans and the press too." Looking over at Jude with an encouraging smile Darius stares back at the press, "And now I'll turn this over to Jude." Pushing the microphone in front of her Darius leans back, but doesn't leave the table, knowing he might have to abruptly end the press conference.

Uncomfortable and unsure of her decision to do this Jude just looks out at the press and the thought of running seems really good. Closing her eyes Jude thinks of a happy memory, and the first thing that comes to mind is working in the studio with Tommy. Feeling a new sense of energy and strength she opens her eyes and smiles. "Before you start asking questions I want to say how sorry I am to all of my fans. I made a mistake and I know that is no excuse, but I hope to still have your support in the future." With nothing left to say she folds her hands in front of her and ready's herself for the press's questions.

"Jude!" A man towards the back shouts. "What effect does this have on your career? Is Mr. Mills telling the truth when he says you have the full support of G-Major?"

Immediately Jude's thoughts turn to Tommy and how she didn't have his support, but she quickly pushes thoughts of him aside. "Yes, Darius was telling the truth. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, at G-Major has been real great. I admit when I first saw the pictures I was worried, but they have really been behind me."

"And what about Speiderman Mind Explosion?" The same man asks.

"SME has been the best. Those boys are like my brothers and back me up 100, even though I don't deserve it most of the time." Jude says looking over her shoulder to see the three of them standing together. "I have without a doubt the best band in the world and they have made me promise that the next time I plan to have some fun they want to be there with me." This causes everyone to laugh, even a disturbed Darius.

"Jude! Jude!" A brunette woman in front starts shouting and stands up in her seat. "There is speculation that these pictures were taken the night of your release party and that this is why Ms. Sewer had to perform for you that night. Is this true?"

Sighing Jude nods her head at first. "The night of my release party I was in Berry visiting the second season winner of Instant Star, Mason, while he was on his first tour. That is also the night these pictures were taken. Patsy did me a huge favor that night stepping up and singing my songs for me, I know our styles are completely different and I wish I could've seen the twist she put to my music." With a genuine smile Jude wishes Patsy could be here now, making this whole situation seem so mediocre.

"What about the man in the pictures with you?" Someone asks towards the back, but Jude can't see the mans' face.

"What about him?" Jude asks annoyed to even think about the guy.

"Who is he? We haven't seen anything of him…not before or after the night of your release party."

Embarrassed Jude looks down at her folded hands and sighs. "I'm sad to say I have no idea who he is or what he does. I met him while I was waiting for Mason to finish his first set and we started talking, he asked for a picture and I obliged." Shrugging her shoulders Jude prays they'll take that as all she knows, because she didn't want to mention he's the one who took the pictures or that he's blackmailing her. Feeling tired Jude opens her mouth to end the press conference.

"What about Thomas Quincy?" The annoying brunette from the front asks standing up, almost as if she could sense Jude's winding down of the conference.

Jude doesn't say anything, she looks down at the reporter, almost wishing that she would retract her question or laugh, playing it off as a joke. Jude new there was a possibility of Tommy coming up today, but she had hoped the press would focus on her half naked body being on the front page of newspapers all over Toronto. And not her disappearing producer.

"He disappeared around the same time of your release party, was that just a coincidence?"

Unsure of how to answer Jude looks towards Darius for assistance, he pulls the microphone back to him and smiles his publicity smile. "Quincy had to do a favor for G-Major in New York. As you might now Georgia Bevins is there right now running or newest branch of G-Major and Tom just went there to help get the business up and running." Looking back at Jude, Darius gives her a questioning look.

"What about the rumors about your relationship? Not long after he came back, Mr. Quincy left again. And then ran out on your 18th birthday? Is this simply another coincidence?" The persistent reporter asks before Darius can close the conference.

Shocked at the tangent the woman had gone on Darius stunned into silence and Jude is left to her own devices. "The relationship Tom Quincy and I have is that of a producer and artist." Jude says after a long pause.

"So the rumors aren't true?" The same man from before asks, but Jude still can't see him.

Warming to the topic Jude tilts her head. "I owe my career to Tommy, it's because of him that my music has progressed to what it is. He is a great friend of mine, but that is all there is. A great friendship." Jude says before standing up.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today, but that is all the time we have." Darius says before standing up too.

"Jude! Jude!" The reporters voices all fade together as Jude and Darius leave the stage. Joining SME, Kwest, Sadie, and Portie backstage Jude sighs and reaches for the water bottle Speid is holding out.

"Good job Jude." Kwest and Sadie say in agreement.

"Yea I'm going to just go and answer any follow up questions that I can." Portia says caring her clipboard.

"I'll go with you. Jude, go home and get some much needed rest." Darius says before excusing himself.

We're going to help the stage crew load up, but good job dude." Speid says following Wally and Kyle back to the stage.

Sighing Sadie looks down at her watch. "I have to get back to G-Major and the phones. Darius only hired a temp for the hour and I'm sure whoever they sent over has been overwhelmed with the phone calls."

"I'll drive you back, I need to prepare to get in the studio and set up for Mason and Patsy's return."

"Ok." Sadie says before turning to look back at Jude. "Do you need a ride over?"

"No." Jude says shaking her head. "I drove myself this morning so my car is in the parking lot."

"Do you want to follow us back than?" Sadie asks concerned with just leaving Jude alone.

"Nah. I don't think I'm going to go to the studio today. SME deserves the day off and I don't have anything new to record anyways."

"So where are you going to go?" Sadie asks putting on her jacket.

"I might hang out here for awhile, probably head home after that." Jude says shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok I'll see you later. How about we all get supper tonight? You, me, and Kwest?"

"Yea, I think that sounds fun." Jude says watching as Sadie finally starts to leave.

Turning around she notices how alone she actually is. "An then there was me." Jude says to the empty room while twirling in a circle. Sitting down in front of the vanity set up backstage Jude looks at her pale and tired reflection. Darius had told her to go home and get some rest, but he didn't seem to understand she couldn't, even though she wanted to she can't. Her mind kept going back five days and how things could've gone differently with her and Tommy. If she had only been more honest with him. If only she would've told him about being blackmailed. Maybe then Tommy wouldn't have kicked her out of his house and his life. Feeling her eyes burn from unshed tears Jude closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You're not crying over this. You put yourself in this place and you're not going to cry." Opening her eyes and looking in the mirror Jude sees a figure behind her.

"Speed how would Chinese foo…" Jude stops talking when she sees it's not Speed behind her. "What are you doing here?"

**I hope you guys all liked the chapter, I'm looking forward to get your opinions. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone still reading, and I hope you aren't too disappointed with what I've done. And a big, special thanks to everyone who reviews, this story is still going because of you reviewers. So thanks!**


	23. Imagine Me and You

**Hey you guys! I know I'm horrible and I suck and I don't blame you all for hating me. But hopefully this makes up for it! And I am sad to say that this is also the last chapter for this story. I have really enjoyed writing this and am really grateful for all the input you guys have given me. You guys have been great and thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the final entry to Imagine Me and You. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters!**

**--**

"What are you doing here?" Jude asks again.

"Jude, Jude, Jude…" The guy says shaking his head. Giving her a eerily insincere smile. The next instant Jude sees his hand being raised then there are stars in her eyes from how hard he backhands her.

Spitting out blood Jude glares at him. "I don't know what you're plan is, but it's not going to work. I can promise you I won't go quietly and I will put up a fight."

"Oh, I expected that." Reaching behind his back he pulls a gun out of no where. "But even you wouldn't be dumb enough to piss me off now."

Feeling all sense of control is lost, Jude tries reaching for her cellphone, but he points his gun at her head and she stops all movement. Letting out an involuntary wimper Jude tries to take a step back, but the vanity won't let her. Watching his arm rise, almost as if in slow motion, Jude turns to run, but is stopped by the hard whack on her head. And everything goes black.

--

Tommy had waited to long to go backstage after the press conference that Jude and everyone had already left. Parking in the back ally of G-major to avoid the lingering press, Tommy first walks through the studios hoping he could find Jude and be able to avoid everyone else. When he didn't find her he was planning to leave, but before he could get out of studio A Kwest, Sadie, and Darius came in and all four people stop and stare at each other.

"Hey Tom. What are you doing back man?" Kwest asks going in to do the manly one-armed hug.

"Tommy." Sadie says nodding her head, making no other move. She knew Tommy was part of the reason Jude was upset, it wasn't just the press and the pictures.

"I thought you had another month of being gone T." Darius says.

"How bout we all cut the bullshit." Tommy says sighing and running a hand through his hair. "We all know why I'm here."

"Jude is going through a rough time right now Tom." Kwest says sitting down.

"And part of the reason is because of you Tommy. So why don't you just leave and go back to Montana. Before you hurt her even more!"

"Sadie I'm not here to hurt Jude. And I'm not going back to Montana." Seeing the surprised look on their faces Tommy sighs and nods his head. "Well I'm going to try and find Jude." He says turning to leave the studio.

"Hey T! Wait." Darius calls to Tommy's back. "If you're going to be staying, I think you should hear this too."

Confused, Tommy turns around and stares at them, remembering that they had come in there planning to talk about something when they all got side tracked by his presence. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asks crossing his arms over his chest, but not bothering to sit down.

Looking at Tommy for another moment, Darius turns his attention back to Kwest and Sadie. "We all know that when we decided to release the pictures we all had high hopes it would solve all the problems Jude..."

"Why would you release those pictures, Darius?" Tommy asks, interrupting him. "You could've wrecked Jude's career by doing that."

"How bout instead of judging and condemning us for the choices we made, while you weren't here I might add! You shut up and listen to what Darius has to say." Sadie says giving Tommy a pointed look before sitting down next to Kwest on the couch in the studio.

"This is important Tom." Kwest says in a quieter and much calmer voice.

Looking between the three, waiting for one of them to make another outburst, Darius sighs when they all stay silent. It was like dealing with squabbling children. "Releasing the pictures hasn't solved all our problems." Darius says, his voice grim.

"What are you saying Darius?" "What other problems are you talking about?" Sadie and Tommy say at the same time.

"Jude was being blackmailed Tom." Kwest says.

"This doesn't leave this room." Darius says quickly, looking to make sure the doors were closed.

"Stop with all this secrecy and just tell me what's going on!" Tommy says annoyed.

"Jude was being blackmailed by whoever took the pictures. The guy told her if she didn't give him 50 thousand dollars he was going to release them to the press. That's when Jude decided to take matters in to her own hands and release the pictures before he got a chance to." Kwest says.

"That way we could control what pictures got released, keeping the worst pictures private. And being able to put her spin on the situation." Sadie adds.

"We all agreed that by releasing the pictures ourselves we could get control of the situation and take away the guys power over Jude. We also hoped that it would provoke this guy into doing something stupid, that way we could catch him." Scanning the three of them again, Darius sighs. "That's why I asked to speak with you. When I got back from the press conference I found this in my stack of mail waiting for me on my desk." Holding out the envelope, Tommy was the one to grab it first.

Pulling the slip of paper out, Tommy reads over the words once, and then twice, and finally a third time before looking back up at Darius. "This is a threat D!" Tommy says handing it to Kwest's out-stretched hand.

"A-a threat?" Sadie says worry in her eyes staring at Tommy and then Darius before pulling the paper from Kwests hands to read it herself. "My price just went up. How much is your Instant Star worth?" Sadie says reading aloud. "He's going to go after Jude?!" Sadie says in disbelief.

"Where is she?" Tommy asks quickly looking at the three of them in one quick sweep.

"The last time we saw her was right after the press conference. She was going to stay there for awhile and then I think her and Speed were going to hang out." Kwest says rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well I just left there and there was no sign of Jude or Speed." Tommy says shaking his head.

"Now hold on you three." Darius says stepping forward to stop them. "We don't know anything for certain."

"Darius, you read that note."

"I know, but we can't act rashly. We have to stay calm or the press is going to realize something is wrong. So far we've been able to keep the blackmail and almost any mention of this guy out of the press. We don't need to give him any more fuel. Right now Jude is with Speed and I don't think that this guy will do anything as long as she's with someone else. So for the time being we make sure she isn't alone." As Darius is finishing his statement the door to the studio opens and all four turn to see Speed, Wally, and Kyle walking in laughing.

"Hey, what's wrong dudes?" Speed says feeling the tension in the room.

Instead of answering Darius, Sadie, Kwest, and Tommy all look at each other with equal amounts of worry and concern on their faces. "Speed, where's my sister?" Sadie asks standing up, feeling Kwest rise up beside her.

"I thought she was here with you guys." Speed says confused. "After we got done loading up with the stage crew we went backstage to see if Jude wanted to go eat, but she was gone. Yea and her car was still in the parking lot…so we just figured she went with you."

Tommy doesn't bother saying anything, but pulls out his cellphone and hits speed dial one. After five rings her voice machine picks up and Tommy hangs up and looks back at the people in the room. "She's not answering her phone."

"I'll call the police." Darius says leaving the studio, his voice and face shadowing the concern he feels.

"I'm…I-I don't know what to do!" Sadie says looking between Kwest and Tommy, SME had left the studio, following Darius.

"I'm going to take you home." Kwest says resting a hand on Sadie's lower back. "You're going to be no help here, with your mind worrying about Jude. And besides, at home you're easier to reach than you are here." Kwest says silencingany protest Sadie had in her.

"Ok, will you stay with me?" Sadie asks him quietly and feels better when Kwest nods his head.

"What are you going to do?" Kwest asks after Sadie leaves to grab her stuff.

"I'm going to go look for her."

"You don't know where she is, Tom. Let the police handle this. Come with me and Sadie to the Harrison home. Darius will call when anything new happens."

"I can't just sit back Kwest."

"Just…don't' do anything stupid Tom." When Tommy just stares at him, Kwest sighs. "If you find them, I mean."

"I'm not going to make any promises." Tommy says simply, turning to leave.

--

Feeling a major pounding in her head, Jude winces as she opens her eyes. Looking around she thinks she recognizes where she is, but her head hurts so much she can't place how she knows this room. Raising her hand to rub her head, Jude is startled to see her hands are bound together. Looking frantically around Jude remembers her blackmailer, the gun, and then her being knocked out. Hearing a noise from behind Jude tries to turn, but her head hurts to much to manage it.

"So sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up."

"Who are you?" Jude asks staring at him.

"Figures you wouldn't remember me. My name is Micheal. I'm the guy you teased all night in Barry, only to pass out before we could have some fun and then you screw me over with the press."

"I didn't tease you, you psycho! You got me drunk and than took pictures of me against my will. And I didn't screw you! You blackmailed me!"

"All I asked for was 50 thousand dollars. That's chump change to you." He says scoffing.

"Oh my god! You are a psycho! Seriously…if you let me go now, I won't press charges or anything. And I'll even pay for you to get the help you oh so desperately need."

Laughing he shakes his head. "You're funny Jude. I'll give you that."

"I'll do whatever you want." She says deciding to bargain her way free. "You want your money? Done! It's yours. I'll do anything, just let me go."

"You're bargaining is done." Micheal says standing up and walking in cirlces around her. "Your only job now is to wait."

"For what?"

"For the music man himself to pay up…How important are you to Darius, Jude? Because your fate depends on how much he's willing to cough up." Smiling down at her he walks towards the piano and that's when Jude realizes where they are… 520. The Chrome Cat!

"You're hiding out on the floor beneath my rehearsal space!? How do you expect to keep me here unnoticed?"

"Because the only floor on this whole building that's rented is the one to you and your band. The rest of this building is empty and if anyone does stumble by…they're drunk and homeless."

Knowing he's right, but unwilling to admit it, Jude sighs. No one would think to look for her here.

--

"So there is no sign of Jude back at where the press conference was held." Tommy says into his cellphone.

"And we've looked over the entire house and there is no sign that she's been here either."

"She's in trouble man." Tommy says climbing into his car. "I just know it and it kills me because there's nothing we can do."

"Tom…" Kwest says sighing into the phone. "Why don't you come here man. There's nothing you can really do. Darius says the police are working full force to find her."

"I will man. I just have one more stop to make." Tommy says starting the car and pulling out into traffic.

"Where are you going?"

"To Jude's rehearsal space. It's only three miles from where you guys held the press conference and Jude might've decided to walk."

"Tom…Jude and willingly walking? Those are two things that just don't go together as long as her Mustang is working."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to check it out." Tommy says parking his car on the curb.

"Call me if you find anything. And I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye." Tommy says hanging up the phone. Taking the elevator Tommy takes a deep breath before pushing open the door. When he sees the empty room the tiny shread of hope he had been holding on to disappears. Pulling out his cellphone he dials Jude's number again, knowing it was probably a waste of time. Hearing the ringing in his ear, Tommy almost didn't hear 24 hours playing quietly in the background. Pulling the phone away Tommy hears it faintly, looking around it sounds like it's coming from…down stairs? The Chrome Cat! Turning around he is out the door, dialing Darius to tell him what he thinks he found.

--

Hearing her phone ringing in her pocket, Jude's eyes go wide as she looks over at Micheal.

"Shut that off!" He says standing up and storming towards her. "I said shut that fucking thing off!"

"I-I can't!" Jude says worried at how he would react. "My hands…I can't reach it! It's in mmm…" Jude starts to say, but the Micheals slap stops her words. The next instant he is on top of her, trying to get to her cellphone in her back pocket.

"Get the hell off of her!" Tommy yells running to grab Micheal. Grabbing him by the arm Tommy pulls hard, and ducks as Micheal tries to land a blow to Tommy's face.

"Tommy!" Jude yells, unsure if she is more surprised or happy to see him. Watching the two struggle Jude looks around and sees the gun sitting on the piano, not even ten feet away. Quick, trying not to draw their attention to her, Jude reaches the gun and points it towards them. "Tommy, move!" Jude shouts. When neither man turns to look at her she takes the gun and points it to the ceiling and pulls the trigger. The room goes dead silent, both men turning to stare at Jude, their faces showing equal amounts of shock, but neither compare to the shock that Jude feels.

"Jude." Tommy says slowly taking a step towards her. "Hand me the gun."

Nodding her head, Jude keeps it pointed towards Micheal, but her hands are so shakey she knows that she probably looks foolish. Tommy was slowly walking towards Jude, not wanting to startle her into 

accidentally pulling the trigger. Not taking his eyes off of her, when he gets to her side his first reaction is to run a hand down her head, making sure she is truly ok.

Micheal knowing it's his last chance lunges towards the couple and reaches for the gun. Being pushed aside, Tommy falls to the ground and while hurrying to get back the trigger is pulled and the gun shot causes a eery silence. "Jude!" Tommy yells standing and looking between Jude and Micheal. Noticing her face is as white as a ghost he fears the worst.

"You bitch." Micheal spits out, his voice full of venom before slowly falling to the ground.

Looking down at how still he is, Jude doesn't know if she's ever felt so much relief. Looking over at Tommy, Jude feels her eyes welling up with tears and she steps into his open arms. Pulling back she looks back down at Micheal and before she has a chance to fight the urge all the contents of her stomach are coming up and Tommy is standing there holding back her hair and rubbing her back. Standing back up, Jude rubs her sleeve over her mouth and she starts to cry, unable to hold back the gut wrenching sobs.

"Shh…it's ok." Tommy says holding her close and closing her eyes.

--

Coming downstairs Jude opens the front door to grab the paper, ignoring the flashing of cameras and the microphones being shove towards her. Rolling her eyes and shutting the door in their faces, Jude turns around and walks into the kitchen, the smell of brewing coffee drawing her in. "They're still out there." She says setting the newspaper down on the counter and taking the coffee cup offered to her.

"Well it's only been a week Jude. And the police report was finally filed only two days ago." Tommy says watching her take a long sip of her coffee. "Stories like this won't disappear over night."

"I know" Jude says sighing. "I just wish I could walk out my front door without having cameras and microphones being shoved in my face."

"Well, there always is a solution to that, you know."

Staring at him Jude nods her head, not in yes, but in understanding of what he is refering to. "I thought we talked about this Tommy." Jude says leaning back against the counter.

"If I recall… we didn't really discuss anything. I mentioned you moving in with me and you said no."

"And that was the end of the discussion." Jude says simply taking another, longer sip of coffee.

"Jude…"

"Tommy…" Jude says mocking him.

"I think we should talk about this."

"Tom I don't want to move in with you just to get away from the press. I rather just wait for this to die down. That's not a good enough reason for people to live with each other."

"What if I told you I wanted to live with you…Is that a good enough reason?" Tommy asks, stepping closer to Jude.

"Yes, but…Tommy…Living together?" Jude says skeptical.

"Why not? We did it in Montana."

"In Montana we didn't have the press and my family and Darius to deal with."

"No. But we had my family to deal with and we handled that just fine." Taking another step closer Tommy grabs Jude's cup and sets it down. Grabbing her elbows he looks down in her eyes. "I want to live with you Jude."

"But…but…that's crazy Tommy." Jude says shaking her head.

"What can I say? You drive me to do crazy things." Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, Tommy releases her arms and takes a step back. "If you don't want to Jude, that's fine. I understand. You don't think we're ready." Turning to grab the paper, Tommy stops feeling the pressure of Jude's hand on his arm. "Jude?" He says turning to stare at her. Watching the various emotions playing over her face.

"Do you think we're ready?" Jude asks, her voice quiet.

"It doesn't matter what I think Jude, but yes I do. What matters is, do you think we're ready?"

Jude expected to her whole mind, body, and soul to scream no, but they didn't. Instead they were telling her to go for it. Smiling Jude nods her head. Throwing her arms around Tommy's neck Jude shrieks and then starts to laugh when he picks up and spins them .

"What is going on in here?" Sadie asks walking past the couple to get her own cup of coffee.

"Tommy and I are going to move in together." Jude says turning to stare at Sadie, knowing that her face will give away what she's truly feeling.

Sadie stares at her sister than at Tommy and nods her head. "Just so you know she kicks in her sleep." Sadie says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So you're ok with this?" Jude says.

Nodding her head,"If you're happy, than I'm happy." Sadie says before looking past Jude and stares at Tommy. "Just be warned Quincy. If you hurt my sister again, I will have to hurt you." And with that parting shot, Sadie walks out of the kitchen.

"You've been warned." Jude says smiling and walking into Tommy's arms.

Hugging her Tommy just laughs and shakes his head. Looking down to stare at her he smiles. "Are you sure you're sure about this?" Tommy asks.

"Yes." Jude says nodding her head. "Can't you just imagine me and you."

"Oh trust me…I do." Tommy says leaning down to kiss her.

--

**So that's it…the end of Imagine Me and You! I plan to post an epilogue in the not to distant future to let you know where Jude and Tommy end up. So stay tuned for that!**

**And I know this chapter was a long time coming and I want to aplogize again to you all. You guys were really great and deserved better from me. You guys have all been really REALLY great and I can't wait to get your opinions! Thanks so much to all of you!!**


	24. No more white lines

**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long, but here it is…the much anticipated epilogue. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter in Imagine Me and You. I really enjoyed writing it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or its characters.**

**Epilogue**

It took only a week for the media frenzy over the attempted kidnapping of Jude to die down, it was eclipsed by the announcement that Jude was moving in with Tommy and they were officially announcing their relationship. Something that Darius wasn't too pleased over, but if it kept Jude happy and functioning in the studio and kept Tommy producing he wasn't going to complain…too much. It would take months for the gossip and looks to die down, even then Jude and Tommy made it a point to keep their time in the studio private. It the only people allowed in with them was Sadie, Kwest, and the SME. After a lot of arguing with Darius about how Jude and Tommy would leave G-Major if they were forced to work with other artists and producers Darius had given in, warning them he wanted to see results and no more of their fights. They promised they would make great music, but neither was daring enough to say they would never fight. After all it was Jude and Tommy.

After a month of living together the media realized that Jude and Tommy weren't going to offer up an interview or inside look to their lives. They stopped staking out the house and G-Major, giving the couple their much needed space. After that Jude finally felt comfortable opening the discussion on bringing Meredith to Toronto, surprised to find that Tommy had been having the same thoughts but was unsure of how Jude would react. After much argument with Tommy's father, Jude and Tommy took a weekend to fly down to Montana to pick up Meredith. The little girl was so glad to see Jude she didn't leave her arms until they got on the plane. Once back in Toronto Tommy realized his apartment wasn't suited for three people. Apartment hunting with Jude led to much arguing until they finally came to the conclusion that they didn't want and apartment, but a house instead. So now the couple had taken a break from the house hunting for the release of Jude's third album.

The night before the much awaited party Jude was sitting in the bedroom she had been sharing with Tommy looking through a photo album of pictures from since she had won the Instant Star competition. How much her life had changed in only three short years was astonishing. Coming towards the end of the album Jude stops flipping pages and stares down at one of the last nights in the studio working on her sophomore album. It was of her and Tommy eating Chinese food and trying to ignore the camera. It had only been two weeks later that Tommy had left and Jude's life had come crashing down. Slamming the album closed Jude sighs.

"Now that's not the attitude I was expecting from a girl who was just a day away from her junior album release party. You should be higher than a kite right now girl. You did it."

Smiling Jude opens the album back up to the picture of her and Tommy. "No Tom…we did it."

"Just like we always do." Tommy says grabbing the album and looking down at them. "We've come so far, especially in the last year." Flipping the pages Tommy lands on the pictures from when he had been gone. With a sick feeling in his stomach Tom understands now why Jude had slammed the album closed…it's the same reason he did. "How you ever forgave me for what I did, I'll never understand."

"Well that's an easy one." Jude says grabbing the album and throwing it on the bed. "I love you Tommy."

Filled with joy at her words Tommy leans over and kisses Jude, running a hand through her hair while pulling back. "I don't deserve you…" Tommy says noticing Jude opening her mouth to protest he silences her with another kiss. "I love you too." He says pulling back only far enough to say the words before kissing her again. Before either one knows it they're falling back into the bed and the album is pushed off the bed. That is how Sadie and Meredith find them.

"Oh…geez." Sadie says stopping in the doorway and putting a hand over Meredith's eyes. "We knocked and Mere let Kwest and I in. I thought we were having dinner at 7 tonight." Sadie says still standing in the door way but facing out of the hall.

"Sorry Sades." Jude says sitting up quickly. "Just give us a few minutes and we'll be out."

Shaking her head Sadie leads Meredith back to the living room where Kwest had been waiting. "It's just going to be a few minutes." Sadie says smiling.

Groaning Kwest stands and heads towards the kitchen. "I know that look and I know Tom. It's going to be more than a few minutes."

"Mere why don't you watch some television while we wait." Sadie says before heading into the kitchen after Kwest. "I've never seen Jude this happy."

"I could say the same about Tom." Kwest says pulling a water out of the fridge.

"Don't bother opening that Kwest." Jude says rushing into the kitchen grabbing her jacket off of the chair. After getting Meredith away from the TV they made it to the restaurant only 30 minutes late for the reservations.

It was towards the end of dinner and the waiter had just dropped off their dessert. Sitting around the table laughing over the last month of tales in G-Major Tommy can't help but fall silent looking around the table. He had never been this happy before and he owed it all to the girl sitting next to him. Looking at her he smiles when she looks back at him right away, their connection made even more obvious.

"None of those looks you two. Jude needs her rest for her big night tomorrow." Kwest says smiling. "Are you ready for the circus that Darius has planned for you?"

Groaning Jude rubs her eyes. "I think the only reason he has made such a big deal out of this whole mess is to make sure I don't run again."

"Well I'm not so sure you can blame him sis." Sadie says pushing her plate away from her and resting her elbows on the table. "You have run out on the last two parties that we've planned for you. I think he's just hedging his bets a little."

"She's not running this time. I'll be here to make sure of that." Tommy says cockily grabbing Jude's hand and twining their fingers together.

"Sure of yourself, aren't you?" Jude asks fighting, but failing to hold back her laughter. "I'll be there. No one needs to worry about that. Darius even has taken care who is going to watch Meredith for us. He wants nothing to get in the way of my attendance."

"I think Meredith is ready to get home." Tommy says smirking. The little girl was falling asleep sitting in her chair. Reaching for the check Tommy pulls out his card and hands it to the waitress.

"What time should I be at the studio tomorrow?" Jude asks pick Meredith up and draping her jacket over the little girls shoulders.

"No studio time tomorrow." Sadie says putting on her own jacket. "Be at G-Major no later than noon we for your hair and make-up. Besides that everything will be taken care of."

"The music?" Jude asks confused looking towards Tommy.

"Well unlike you, Kwest and I will be at the studio bright and early working to have your night perfect. Here hand her to me so you can get your coat on."

"I got her, just put it around my shoulders." Jude says adjusting Mere so her weight was more balanced. "She's already asleep and it makes no sense taking a chance of waking her." Looking down at the girl in her arms Jude smiles while heading out of the restaurant with Tommy's arm around her waist. They don't even notice the looks coming from the couple behind them, Kwest and Sadie only smile at the picture the little family makes. It looks like Jude and Tommy have finally got it right.

------------------

The next day went by so fast; everything was a blur to Jude. Before she knew it the hairstylist and make-up people had done their magic and Jude was sitting in studio three with butterflies in her stomach, waiting for her grand entrance. She hadn't seen Tommy all day and she really could use his calming words of wisdom right now. For some reason Jude was worried that she was going to fall flat on her face tonight. She was pacing the studio hoping that Tommy would surprise her by coming in knowing that she needed him. That's where Sadie finds her with only a few minutes to spare.

"What are you doing hiding in here?" Taking note of the pacing Sadie sighs. "Not again…you are not bailing Jude!" Sadie says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry Sades, I'm not bailing…just nervous is all." Jude says stopping her pacing.

"What's to be nervous about?" Sadie asks confused.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude answering her question with a question.

"I don't know." Sadie says looking down at her watch. She had two minutes to get Jude out there and the clock was ticking. "Last time I saw him he and Kwest were working to get the mixing board ready for tonight. Jude we have to get going." Sadie didn't think it was wise to mention that was over two hours ago and she had just left Kwest at the mixing board with no sign of Tommy.

"Sadie I want Tommy. I…I don't think I can go out there without him."

Feeling panicked that she wasn't going to be able to produce Tommy to her sister, Sadie fears that Jude might not make it to her party…again.

----------------------

All day Tommy had been too busy making tonight perfect for Jude that he hadn't let his mind wander to the box in his pocket. It wasn't until he and Kwest had finally gotten the sound board working that he had a moments rest to think about what he was doing. Looking over at Kwest who was working with the chords Tommy looks around quick to be sure they are alone before pulling the box out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kwest asks looking up to see the black velvet box in Tom's hands. Without any warning Tommy tosses the box to Kwest who fumbles to catch it. "Are you serious Tom? You actually going to propose to Ju…" Kwest stops short when he opens the box to find it empty. "It's empty." He says stating the obvious, tossing the box back to Tommy.

"I'm having it engraved today." Tommy says still smiling at the look on Kwests face when he opened the box. "I'm going to need you to cover for me while I leave to pick it up from the jewelers."

"Sure man. No problem." Kwest says with thoughts running through his head. "So you think you two are ready for that step?"

"I love her Kwest." Tommy says with a smile that can only be from man in love.

"Then I think it's great!" Kwest says laughing.

That was over two hours ago and Kwest was now wondering where Tom was. Sadie just left to go fetch Jude, but there was still no sign of Tom anywhere. Sensing someone behind him Kwest turns to see the man in question. "You're cutting it pretty close T."

"Sorry. The Jeweler wasn't quite finished when I got there and traffic was hell getting back." Standing next to his friend Tom looks over the crowd and whistles. "It looks like there's barely room to breathe down there."

"Yes well Darius has two parties to make up for." Kwest says lifting one of the earphones to his head.

"Where's Jude?" Tommy asks looking at his watch. "Should she be making her entrance soon?"

"Any minute now; Sadie just left to go get her." When another minute passes with no sign of either Harrison both men get anxious. "I'm sure it's just a wardrobe problem."

Nervous that Jude is still not showing Tommy sees Darius looking up at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "I think I'm going to go look for her." Tommy says turning and heading back to the studios. Knowing Jude he bypasses the larger ones for her favorite hiding place, studio 3. Knocking on the door he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees both Harrisons standing there. "It's show time." He says smiling standing in the doorway.

"Thank god!" Sadie says walking to Tommy. "She's freaking Tom. I don't know why, but she was just asking for you and you appeared. Please talk to her, get her out there…and fast." Sadie whispers before leaving the two in the studio.

"Your fans are waiting." Tommy says smiling and walking towards Jude. "Why not get out there and give them what they want."

"Where were today?"

"I was here. Preparing for tonight…I wanted everything perfect for you." Tommy says putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong Jude?"

"Just nervous is all."

"No reason to be, you're going to do great and I'll be with you every step of the way." Tommy say squeezing her lightly.

"You will?" Jude asks looking up at him, feeling secure for the first time all day.

"Jude…I promise never to do that to you again." Tommy says giving her a quick peck on the lips. Sighing at the feeling Tommy can't help himself. "In fact…I have something I need to ask you." Pulling back he reaches for his pocket.

"Now?"Jude asks confused to that look she saw in her eyes. "Maybe this could wait…"

"I think we've both waited long enough." Tommy says before getting down on one knee and opening the box. Jude just gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "Jude I love you. You have made everything in my life so much better and I don't want to think about my life without you. I know it's only been a couple of months and I know that we have our problems, but that doesn't change anything. Marry me Jude."

At a loss for words, Jude nods her head over and over again before bending down to Tommy and kissing him for all she's worth. Pulling back she holds her hand out for the ring and Tommy hands it to her. It's so beautiful Tommy…oh I love you!" She says throwing her arms around his neck.

"Read the engraving." Tommy says turning the ring over for Jude to see.

_No more white lines...I'll love you forever and always_

With love in her eyes Jude allows Tommy to slip the ring on her finger before kissing him again. That's where Sadie and Kwest find them and leave them before heading back out to the party to announce that Jude wouldn't be able to make an appearance that something had come up.

It was a short engagement, Jude only wanted to wait long enough for the ink to dry on the wedding certificate, but Tommy wanted to wait til after her birthday. "We've waited long enough Tom!" Jude whined one night in their room.

"I know Jude, but we have the rest of our lives." Tommy says kissing her quiet.

"mmm." Jude says snuggling into Tom's side. "That sounds nice."

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story…I know I did. I'm sorry that it took so long to get to this point, but I hope it was worth it. I can't wait to hear what you all have to say! Thanks to everyone who read, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And the reviewers…you are AMAZING! Thank again everyone!**


End file.
